


Дикая Охота

by el_tiburon



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon
Summary: Старые боги борются за место под солнцем с персонажами популярной киновселенной, но всё идёт не так, как задумано. AU, возможен OOC. Индустрия комиксов и кино в тексте подчиняется исключительно авторскому произволу и не претендует на достоверность.





	Дикая Охота

**I**

**Копенгаген – Нью-Йорк, 1961**

С высоты своих девятнадцати лет Кирстен Хансен презирала лекции по средневековой литературе горячо и искренне. В двадцатом веке, когда человек побывал в космосе и убедился, что нет никакого мирового древа, зубрить сказки на мёртвых языках просто оскорбление прогрессу. Кирстен выросла в Лос-Анжелесе, и её с детства окружала атмосфера комиксов золотого века. Как многие подростки, она обожала Флэша, Капитана Америку и Чудо-женщину, а от всех этих Хрунгниров, Скрюмиров и других непроизносимых изысков скальдической поэзии у неё только зубы сводило. Привезенное из-за океана увлечение помогало ей по-прежнему считать себя американкой, хотя и сделалось предметом насмешек сокурсников. Спрятав под ладонью зевок, Кирстен тихонько развернула свежий выпуск «Фантастической четвёрки» и погрузилась в мир супергероев так глубоко, что даже не заметила, что профессор Стурлусон остановился прямо у неё за спиной. На несколько секунд он замолчал, заглядывая через плечо студентки, а потом вытянул тоненькую книжицу в цветной обложке из-под её ладоней так ловко, словно был не доктором наук, а опытным карманником.

– Должно быть, фрёкен Хансен, вы знаете предмет так хорошо, что не нуждаетесь в моей болтовне? Напомните, какую тему мы сейчас разбираем? – спросил он, рассматривая мистера Фантастика так, словно тот был его личным врагом.

Кирстен поднялась со своего места, подавив разочарованный вздох:

– «Старшую Эдду», «Сны Бальдра».

– И вы полагаете их недостойными внимания. В отличие от этого, – профессор скривился в пренебрежительной усмешке. – Итак, что за кошмары преследовали самого светлого из асов и почему?

В облике Ларса Стурлусона не было ровным счётом ничего зловещего или хотя бы необычного. Приличнейший костюм-тройка оливкового цвета, аккуратно зачёсанные назад рыжие с проседью волосы, пытливый взгляд из-под очков в золотой оправе – именно так и должен выглядеть преподаватель университета с пятисотлетней историей. Отчего же у Кирстен по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки?

– Он видел свою смерть, – с трудом вспомнила она.

– И что же случилось дальше?

– Локи убил Бальдра. И был за это низвергнут в Тартар, – Кирстен явно пропустила эту часть лекции мимо ушей. – Но Локи обманул Гадеса и сбежал оттуда, – неуверенно добавила она, глядя, как глаза профессора Стурлусона изумленно расширились, а брови поползли вверх. По аудитории пробежали смешки, и Кирстен густо покраснела.

– Никогда не встречал подобной трактовки. Поделитесь источником вашей осведомленности, фрёкен Хансен?

Боже, про Локи, заточенного в Тартаре – это вовсе не из «Старшей Эдды», а из старого комикса «Venus», запоздало осенило Кирстен. Но современная, независимая девушка не должна так просто сдаваться:

– Это из другой книги, профессор. И если после полёта господина Гагарина каждый ребёнок убедился, что всё это – выдумки, то какая разница, Тартар или Хельхейм? Ничего не мешает другому автору написать по-своему, – она с вызовом вздёрнула подбородок и попыталась забрать у профессора свою «Фантастическую четвёрку», но только цапнула пальцами воздух на глазах хихикающих сокурсников.

– Очень занимательно. Книга, я полагаю, вроде этой, – профессор скосил взгляд на комикс.  
– Думаю, через тысячу лет про супергероев двадцатого века тоже будут читать лекции! Они ничем не хуже ваших Регина и Сигурда, только гораздо интереснее, и про них написано человеческим языком!

– Да ещё и с картинками, чтобы не перетрудить голову. Блестяще, фрёкен Хансен, – с издёвкой похвалил её Ларс Стурлусон и добавил: – Через неделю жду от вас эссе о них, возможно, вам удастся меня убедить. А если раздобудете мне книгу о Локи в Тартаре, то получите свою обратно, – он свернул комикс трубочкой. – Такого сюжета определенно не хватает в моём собрании, – загадочно улыбаясь сам себе, преподаватель средневековой литературы вернулся за кафедру.

Кирстен повезло отыскать то самое издание «Venus» 1949 года в своей коллекции. Входя в кабинет Стурлусона, она чувствовала себя почти победительницей. Тот долго перелистывал страницы, и выражение его лица несколько раз менялось с удивленного на довольное и даже мечтательное.

– Вы выросли в Лос-Анжелесе, фрёкен Хансен, – это был не вопрос, а утверждение. – И что, эта история там настолько популярна, что затмила классические источники?

– Комиксов множество, профессор, но этот – не самый известный. Супермен, Капитан Америка, Бэтмен, Чудо-женщина – вот кого знает и любит каждый ребёнок. А о существовании «Эдд» помнят только историки и литературоведы.

– И вы полагаете, что старые боги безнадёжно устарели, – Стурлусон снял очки и задумчиво покрутил между пальцами золотую перьевую ручку. – Скажите, фрёкен Хансен, вы действительно верите в них, ваших героев двадцатого века? – спросил он тоном, полным живейшего интереса, но так, что Кирстен захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Цепкий взгляд медленно скользил сверху вниз, оценивая модную стрижку под мальчика и вызывающую мини-юбку, последний писк сезона. Кирстен ощущала себя под ним абсолютно голой. В голове теснились непрошеные образы: ей шесть, и она наотрез отказывается идти спать без карточек с Капитаном Америкой. Десять, и они с Энни сбегают с уроков, чтобы купить новый выпуск «Бэтмена». Четырнадцать, и она идёт на маскарад в костюме Чудо-женщины. Восемнадцатилетняя Кирстен плачет от обиды на отца, который настоял на её возвращении в Данию и учёбе в «классическом европейском университете». И раскладывает свою коллекцию комиксов по чемоданам, злорадно надеясь, что они займут половину каюты первого класса. Выбранный для неё родителями филологический факультет она возненавидела ещё по ту сторону Атлантики.

– Не так, как верят в Бога, профессор, – Кирстен, наконец, вышла из оцепенения. Ответом ей была такая улыбка, словно за пару минут профессор Стурлусон подглядел все её нехитрые тайны.

– Но они занимают ваши мысли, вы привезли их с собой из-за океана и пылко бросаетесь на их защиту. Интересная страна – Америка, люди там не просто предали и забыли своих богов, они придумали им простую и легкодоступную замену. Идите, фрёкен Хансен, я узнал всё, что хотел.

***

Ректор Расмуссен без видимой причины недолюбливал доктора Стурлусона и стыдился этого. Положа руку на сердце, того не в чем было упрекнуть, кроме привычки злословить, но в академическом мире ею никого не удивить. Блестящий учёный, самый авторитетный в мире специалист по германо-скандинавскому средневековью, успешный издатель и, кажется, примерный семьянин, но каждый раз, как он переступал порог ректорского кабинета, Расмуссену почему-то хотелось убрать все ценные вещи подальше.

– Добрый день, Йорген, могу я войти?

Эта отвратительная манера держаться, не встречаясь глазами с собеседником, но и не отводя взгляда, раздражала ректора больше всего.

– Входите, Ларс. Чем обязан?

– Помните, несколько дней назад мы говорили о конференции в Нью-Йорке?

– Вы отказались от участия в весьма резких выражениях, и мне пришлось извиняться перед коллегами из Стэнфорда и Гарварда, – Расмуссен многозначительно кивнул головой.

– Что поделать, терпеть не могу эту страну жирных, тупых выскочек, – Стурлусон улыбнулся тонко и хищно, демонстративно не замечая упрёка. – Тем не менее, я передумал.  
– Что же заставило вас изменить решение? Новости о бедняге Доннелли? Хотите позлорадствовать лично?

– Нет, а что с ним случилось? – вопросительная интонация у Стурлусона всегда звучала как издевательство.

– В Стэнфорде не разглашают подробности, но он в психиатрической клинике. На презентации его книги, которую вы так едко раскритиковали, случился большой скандал.

– Какое несчастье, – Стурлусон покачал головой без тени сочувствия.  
– Честно говоря, я почти не удивлён, что он спятил, прочитав вашу рецензию. И, к слову, я уверен, что собственноручно вычеркнул из неё самые оскорбительные абзацы перед тем, как отправить в печать.

– Бросьте, Йорген, не мог же я пробраться в кабинет учёного секретаря, подменить её и подделать вашу резолюцию? – бесстрастно возразил Стурлусон, скользя взглядом по стеллажам ректорского кабинета, прогибающимся под тяжестью книг.

Расмуссен нервным жестом пригладил волосы и промолчал, хотя почему-то не считал это таким уж невозможным.

– Думайте что хотите, но дело вовсе не в докторе Доннелли и его, гм, агрессивном невежестве. Ужасно хочу кое с кем познакомиться, – Ларс Стурлусон улыбнулся так, что ректору немедленно захотелось предупредить этого «кого-то» держаться от уважаемого профессора как можно дальше.

***

Если бы не пустой стакан на подоконнике и зелёная визитная карточка со старомодной золотой вязью, Стэн Кирби убедил бы себя, что его вчерашний гость ему попросту померещился. На вечеринке у основного акционера издательства собрался весь цвет нью-йоркского снобизма. Стэн с приклеенной улыбкой скучал за барной стойкой, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Место и статус ведущего художника стоили любых жертв, поэтому он смиренно созерцал оливку в сухом мартини, время от времени отвечая на праздные вопросы людей, которым не было до него никакого дела. Стэн позабыл, кто представил ему эксцентричного европейского профессора, но они быстро разговорились и перешли на виски. Кажется, его зовут Ларс. Очень умный, но с налётом старосветского высокомерия. Датчанин. Или швед? Новый знакомый расспрашивал про комиксы слишком заинтересованно для светской беседы. Примерно после четвёртой порции выпивки Стэн посетовал, что придумать стоящего супергероя и лихо закрученный сюжет не так просто, особенно в шестидесятые, когда всё лучшее уже было в золотом веке комиксов, а адвокаты рассматривают под лупой каждую страницу, выискивая нарушения авторских прав.

– Ни один сюжет или герой в двадцатом веке не будет оригинальным. Мир монотонен, история людей ничему не учит, и в каждом следующем поколении повторяются все те же страсти и все те же страхи, – разглагольствовал его собеседник, не сводя со Стэна слишком проницательных для этой стадии опьянения глаз. – Обратитесь к мифам, старым сагам, священным книгам. Их герои универсальны, конфликты – вечны, а всё самое интересное происходило гораздо раньше золотого века комиксов.

– За комикс по евангельскому сюжету нас самих распнут, – покачал головой Стэн.

– Присмотритесь к старым богам, они не столь мстительны и не защищены авторским правом. Возьмём, к примеру, Локи, ни одна проделка в Асгарде без него не обошлась. Он сеял раздоры, но если бы не он, не видать бы асам ни Мьёлльнира, ни Гунгнира, ни Драупнира. И не было никого в девяти мирах, кого бы он не мог обвести вокруг пальца, кроме, разве что, повелителя виселиц.

– Но, вроде, он кого-то убил и устроил конец света? – с трудом вспомнил Кирби. – Супергерой должен быть насквозь положительным, наша цель – воспитание подрастающего поколения в доступной форме.

– Ваша цель – увеличение тиража, – с лёгким раздражением пробормотал профессор и продолжил: – Тогда взгляните на Тора. Отличный парень – сильный и добрый, красавчик, из тех, что нравятся женщинам, простой и бесхитростный. Только и делал, что совершал подвиги.

Они ещё долго болтали, много пили, а потом этот тип неизвестно как оказался у Стэна в квартире. А может, это был кто-то другой, потому что вместо дорогого костюма на госте была длинная зеленая рубаха, подпоясанная кожаным ремнём, и грубые штаны, заправленные в сапоги. А ещё у гладко выбритого профессора внезапно отросла острая рыжая бородка. Но вчера у Стэна не было ни малейших сомнений, что это один и тот же человек. Он сидел, свесив ноги с широкого подоконника, со стаканом пряно-сладкого, невесть откуда взявшегося напитка, и травил свои байки, да так ловко, что Стэн слушал, разинув рот. Второй стакан из-под того же дурманящего питья, кажется, Ларс называл его «мёдом поэзии», до сих пор стоял на столе, прижимая десяток изрисованных карандашом листков бумаги. На всех, кроме одного, повторялись два парня – один в золотом шлеме с рогами и с гнусной ухмылкой, а второй – мускулистый, в красном плаще и с молотом. И только на последнем был свирепого вида одноглазый старик с копьём и на троне. Стэн с трудом помнил, как их рисовал, но был уверен, что гость стоял у него за спиной и смотрел через плечо. Новый знакомый по очереди брал наброски в руки, внимательно разглядывал и кивал головой. А ещё Стэн помнил его глаза, горевшие в полумраке зелёным огнём. Глаза существа явно нечеловеческой природы.

Позвонить по телефону на визитной карточке Стэн решился только через несколько месяцев, когда комикс «Путешествие в тайну» о Торе и Локи был почти закончен и одобрен для публикации. Профессор Ларс Стурлусон говорил с ним тепло, как со старым приятелем. Конечно, отлично провели время, он надеется, что не слишком докучал своими сказками. Разумеется, нет, он не был в доме мистера Кирби, ему нужно было выспаться перед трансатлантическим перелётом, и сразу после вечеринки он поехал в гостиницу. Услышав про «Путешествие в тайну», Стурлусон обрадовался, как ребёнок.

– Если вам когда-нибудь понадобятся мои знания, или просто добрый совет, не стесняйтесь, – сказал он, когда Стэн поблагодарил его за идею. – А я, в свою очередь, надеюсь получить от вас экземпляр с автографом. Почту за честь стать вашим постоянным консультантом.

– Сомневаюсь, что смогу уговорить издательство платить вам гонорар.

– Не переживайте, меня устроит символический один доллар. Извечная беда сумасшедших учёных, нам зачастую совершенно не с кем поговорить о предмете своего интереса.

Первый выпуск «Путешествия в тайну» Стэн действительно отправил в Данию, как и все последующие. Несмотря на разделявший их Атлантический океан, эта дружба продлилась почти сорок лет, и прервало её только известие о смерти профессора Ларса Стурлусона в возрасте восьмидесяти двух лет.

**Интермедия**

На макушке высокого холма, поросшего густой колючей травой, сидели двое – старик в потрепанном, вылинявшем синем плаще и видавшей виды шляпе с пером, и респектабельный господин в сером костюме и начищенных ботинках.

– Где ты шлялся, обормот? Я звал тебя гораздо раньше, – начал старик, вытянув очень длинные, сильные ноги в грубых сапогах.

– Прошло всего-то три года, что это за срок, Всеотец? Я здесь, скажи, зачем я тебе понадобился?

– Хотел, чтобы ты и Сигюн вместе со мной оплакали родича, но погребальный костёр уже давно остыл, и добрые асы разошлись.

– Ты про американца? Брось, я бы всё тебе испортил, и пришлось бы снова гоняться за мной всей компанией, – респектабельный господин неожиданно похабно оскалился, точь-в-точь как облизывающийся волк.

– Даже на погребальном пиру стал бы злословить? – старик нахмурился и достал из кожаного кисета на поясе что-то небольшое и круглое и покрутил между пальцами.

– Такова традиция, а сейчас слишком дурные времена, чтобы пренебрегать традициями, – пожал плечами господин в костюме, нехорошо скосив глаза вниз, на руки своего собеседника. – Предупреждал я этих проходимцев, что ничего у них не выйдет. Они пошли неверным путём.

– Вот оно как? – старик прищурил единственный глаз так, что он почти скрылся среди глубоких морщин. – А ты, стало быть, знаешь верный?

– А как же. Не придумали ещё в девяти мирах загадки, которую я не смог бы разгадать для всеблагого Асгарда и его повелителя, хоть вы все только и ждёте момента, чтобы наподдать мне под зад. С исходной идеей я не спорю, мы утратили власть. Ты отгородился от мира в Исландии, где люди ещё говорят на языке легенд и читают их своим детям. Пока читают, потому что глобализация уже добралась до твоего убежища, Всеотец. Современные дети, да и их родители, уже несколько десятилетий предпочитают комиксы и телесериалы. А ещё очень скоро вместо милых твоему сердцу высоких голубоглазых дев с молочной кожей ты будешь встречать на улицах азиаток и африканок. Вместо языка скальдов будешь слышать очень плохой английский. А может, китайский или арабский, если совсем не повезёт, – респектабельный господин скривился в жёсткой усмешке и продолжил: – Они не придут в храмы старых богов, не начнут возносить нам молитвы и приносить жертвы. В их мыслях, в их душах другие герои, и нам там нет места, а скоро, боюсь, даже девственницын сын сдаст позиции.

– Всё это я знаю, – пророкотал старик. – Скажи мне что-нибудь новое.

– Много лет я пытался бороться. Преподавал в университетах, издавал «Эдды», переводил их на разные языки, соблазнял, интриговал, возбуждал в людях интерес и пытался зажечь в их душах искорки веры, но почти признал поражение. Мы интересны лишь кучке исследователей. Несмотря на это, притащить сородичей на бойню, чтобы напитаться их кровью – слишком грубо и мерзко, даже такого неразборчивого в средствах парня, как я. Я уж молчу, что сработать могло только один раз.

– Не забывайся, он всё же был я, – старик подбросил в воздух свою круглую вещицу, а это оказался стеклянный глаз, и снова поймал на раскрытую ладонь. – Переходи к сути, Лофт.

– Я вижу выход, который устроит всех. Люди не изменились, они по-прежнему оживляют силой своей любви и веры то, что трогает их сердца. Только больше не приходят за этим в храмы и не возносят молитвы, это вышло из моды. Смеются, плачут и сопереживают теперь над книгами или в кинотеатрах. Ты когда-нибудь был в кино, Вотан?

У старика сделалось такое выражение лица, словно его заподозрили в чём-то непристойном.

– К чему ты клонишь?

– А я был, Сигюн нравится. Как-то мы смотрели глупейшую историю про парня, который соблазнил девчонку на тонущем корабле. Так вот, в том зале было столько любви и сострадания, что будь эта парочка не просто игрой света на белом экране, дела у них пошли бы в гору. Вот он – новый способ пробраться в людские головы, пусть даже они при этом жуют попкорн.

– Складно плетёшь, этого не отнять, – старик задумчиво покивал головой и спрятал стеклянный глаз обратно в кисет. – Только мы – не картинки на экране. Наш век проходит, и этого не остановить. Я готов закончить свои дни здесь, со своим народом, – неожиданно добавил он, отводя тяжёлый взгляд к горизонту, где северное небо сливалось со свинцовым морем. – Хотел бы я ещё хоть раз проскакать по небу на Слейпнире, галопом, с Дикой Охотой, да собрать последний урожай. Чтоб молнии из-под копыт, и верные эйнхерии рядом, и свора лучших псов впереди, да канули те времена в бездну.

– Как знать, об этом ты вёльву не спрашивал, – пробормотал респектабельный господин, явно растерявшись. – Всяким я тебя видел, Всеотец, и жестоким, и разгневанным, и несправедливым, и кровожадным, но смирившимся и отчаявшимся – никогда.

– Не соблазняй меня ложными надеждами, Лофт-обманщик, – отмахнулся старик, давая понять, что не желает больше обсуждать это. – Где ты сейчас людям головы морочишь, всё ещё в Копенганене?

– В Осло, в Копенгане я умер.

– Не надоело раз за разом разыгрывать смерть?

– Что я могу поделать, людской век такой короткий. Живя среди них, волей-неволей приходится умирать раз в полвека. А у меня издательство и ещё… пара проектов.

– И кто ты теперь? Профессорский сын?

– Внучатый племянник, – махнул рукой Лофт.

– И всё-таки дурная шутка дразнить смерть, накличешь.

– Кому смерть, а кому – родная дочь. Все накличем, рано или поздно, и моя нить не короче прочих. Но перед тем, как уйти к Хель, я устрою тебе Дикую Охоту, такую славную, какой не видели ещё девять миров, – серьёзно пообещал Лофт-обманщик, и в его глазах вспыхнули живые огоньки. Точно с таким лицом он каждый раз клялся раздобыть для лучшего из асов, своего побратима, нечто невероятное, единственное в своём роде. – Ты не будешь жалеть, что смешал кровь с ётуном.

– Да я никогда и не жалел, дурень, – старик пожал плечами, поднялся и, не сказав больше ни слова, зашагал прочь.

**II**

Когда Локи разжал руки, скользя вниз с радужного моста, он ещё старался удержать на лице трагичную решимость непонятого принца – для отца и брата. А потом заорал, что было сил, но никто не услышал этого крика. Локи несся среди облаков разноцветных туманностей, вокруг свистели астероиды, а он задыхался, сгорая изнутри от обиды и стыда. Когда его затягивало в багряную воронку, Локи лишь беспомощно сучил по пустоте руками и ногами. А потом всё погасло.

– Вот ты какой, – Локи никогда раньше не слышал этого голоса, который, тем не менее, казался смутно знакомым. И не сулил ничего хорошего.

Тело прожгло болью, как будто кожа была содрана, а все кости – переломаны. Когда удалось разлепить веки, перед глазами сначала рассыпались красные круги, а потом он увидел незнакомца – невысокого, с косматыми рыжими волосами и острой бородкой.

– Пей, – приказал рыжий и бесцеремонно залез Локи в рот, раздвигая челюсти пальцами. На язык полилось что-то вроде кисло-сладкой бражки. – Это мой мёд. И ты теперь тоже мой.

С каждым глотком напитка тело – жила за жилой, кость за костью – срасталось, исцелялось, подчинялось. Локи с усилием поднял руку, пошевелил пальцами, ощупал лицо, потрогал языком зубы. Боль отступала, как убегающая от берега волна. Он попытался встать, но едва смог сесть, опираясь на руку. Локи тряхнул головой и огляделся вокруг. Он сидел на каменном полу в комнате без окон. Свет исходил от горящей арки у него за спиной, и от белого пламени веяло холодом.

– Я жив? – В висках по-прежнему стучало, и он прошептал заклинание, сложив подрагивающие пальцы в знак. Ничего не произошло.

Рыжий не удостоил его ответом, только разглядывал, будто художник своё творение, в которое вложил много сил и мастерства. Он отбросил пустой стакан назад, и в его руке тускло блеснул кинжал.

– Где я и кто ты? – попробовал Локи ещё раз.

– Не узнаёшь? – незнакомец склонился к нему, скалясь широкой улыбкой, в которой не было ничего весёлого. Бескровные губы покрывала сеть тонких шрамов. – Я создал тебя, и твоя смерть принадлежит мне.

С этими словами он вдруг полоснул клинком по горлу Локи – уверенным движением заправского мясника, но лезвие как будто увязло в неподатливой плоти, и Локи только закашлялся.

Изменившись в лице, рыжий тронул клинок и оцарапал себе палец, и тут же снова ударил, на этот раз в грудь. Локи успел отклониться, и нож скользнул по рёбрам, не причинив ему вреда, словно кинжал был игрушечным или тренировочным. Рыжий что-то пробормотал на языке, звучавшем как знакомый, но давно позабытый. Локи попытался метнуть в негодяя ледяное копьё, но колдовство не получилось, а тот снова нацелил в него клинок. Тогда Локи перехватил лезвие рукой, пытаясь обезоружить рыжего, но у того была на редкость крепкая хватка. Они перетягивали кинжал, тяжело дыша и терзая друг друга глазами. Локи был уверен, что уже видел это злое, заостренное лицо, как будто рыжий был персонажем его часто повторяющегося сна.

– Ты не убьёшь меня этим, – прошипел, наконец, Локи. – Смирись, смертный.

– Я не смертный, – выплюнул рыжий в ответ и особенно резко отшатнулся назад, таки вырвав своё оружие. Он щёлкнул пальцами свободной руки, и Локи будто опутало густой рыбацкой сетью, а потом шагнул в арку и исчез. Белое пламя погасло, и вокруг стало темно, хоть глаз выколи. Локи провалился в небытие, и неизвестно, сколько времени прошло перед тем, как он снова попробовал открыть глаза.

Он лежал на узкой кровати в ничем не примечательной комнате. В кресле-качалке у окна сидела женщина с распущенными волосами, в длинном платье, и не сводила с него глаз. За окном завывал ветер и светила единственная, хорошо знакомая бледная луна, как будто растаявшая с одного края. Мидгард.

Заметив, что он проснулся, женщина кивнула, улыбнулась с явным облегчением и зажгла лампу на журнальном столике.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – заботливо спросила она.

– Где этот ублюдок и почему он хочет убить меня?

– Вы друг друга не убьёте, – покачала головой незнакомка, поднялась и подошла ближе. На вид совершенно невозможно было угадать, сколько ей лет. Гибкое, стройное тело и серьёзное, немного встревоженное лицо без единой морщинки. Серые глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц были слишком мудрыми и понимающими для юной девушки, а в золотисто-русых волосах серебрились седые нити.

– Да где я и что происходит? – Локи сел на кровати и потёр виски. – И кто ты? Норн и тех понять проще.

И почему, когда Тор провалился в Мидгард, ему достались приличные люди, а Локи – кровожадный псих с ножом?

– Это мир по ту сторону экрана, и никто из ваших не попадал сюда раньше, – доверительно поведала незнакомка, как будто в этом был какой-то смысл. – А я – Сигюн, и мы появились задолго до таких, как ты.

– Попадал, – хмуро возразил Локи. – Моего брата изгоняли в Мидгард совсем недавно, да я и сам бывал здесь проездом. В месте под названием Нью-Мексико.

– Нет, прислушайся к своим чувствам, – Сигюн присела на край кровати. От неё пахло свежестью ясного весеннего утра и луговыми цветами, а тонкая ткань платья так обрисовывала грудь, что было понятно – под ним ничего нет. А ещё в её голосе, глазах, загадочной полуулыбке было что-то, заставляющее верить каждому слову. Неизвестно, как такое могло быть, но в каком-то другом мире Локи знал эту женщину тысячу лет. И… любил её всем сердцем? Сигюн была права, мир вокруг ощущался тусклым, чужим, враждебным. Волшебство исчезло, покинуло его, и это было совсем не похоже на прошлый раз в Нью-Мексико.

– Я стал смертным? Почему тогда он не смог убить меня?

– Потому, что ты не умер. Ты, как и мы, обрёл плоть и кровь – потому, что люди полюбили тебя. Смеялись и плакали над твоей историей, но не поверили в твою смерть.  
– Звучит красиво, но я упал в открытый космос! После этого не выживают.

– А они сняли сцену после титров, – тихо рассмеялась Сигюн и погладила Локи по щеке, нежно обведя пальцами скулу. Её прикосновения вызывали приятное, радостное волнение.

В голове у Локи сплелись сотни немыслимых догадок, на языке верталась тысяча вопросов, но Сигюн с ласковой улыбкой прижала палец к его губам:

– Словами это займёт целую вечность, – прошептала женщина, которая, как он даже не понял, а почувствовал, была и будет его женой, и её серые глаза затопила нежность. Разговаривать внезапно расхотелось. Тонкая, прохладная ладонь соскользнула на его шею, и Сигюн склонилась для поцелуя, долгого, тягучего, сладкого.

– Ты пил его мёд, – она оторвалась на секунду, и снова прильнула к его губам, ещё сильнее.

Не желая останавливаться и боясь, как бы она не отстранилась, Локи одной рукой нащупал и начал расстегивать молнию сзади у нее на платье, а другой – стянул рукава с ее послушных рук и уткнулся лицом в ямку между плечом и шеей. По телу Сигюн прошла лёгкая дрожь желания, а её пальцы переплелись у него на затылке. Помедлив секунду, он перевернул её на спину, стянул платье ниже и вдавил ладони ей в плечи. И уже не видел ничего, кроме её глаз, распахнутых так доверчиво, словно Сигюн давно знала и приняла всех его демонов.

Она не просто была с ним: каждым движением, прикосновением, слизанным с губ стоном Сигюн открывалась, впускала его в свой мир. Образы беспорядочным потоком хлынули в мозг, и каждый по отдельности не имел ровным счетом никакого смысла, словно все органы чувств оказались разбиты на множество фасеток, как глаз стрекозы. В каждой ячейке – разное изображение, звук и запах, и Локи был не в состоянии свести воедино, в осмысленное целое то, что видел и ощущал. Он вскрикнул, сильно и громко, вытянулся в струну, головой падая Сигюн на грудь. От сокрушительного потока информации голову разрывало на части, все чувства обострились до предела и он не в силах был это прекратить, да и не хотел. В самый острый момент он ощущал Сигюн всю целиком, каждую мысль, каждую эмоцию и воспоминание. Вопросов не осталось, слова не были нужны, а мир, в который он попал, больше не был чужим, он стал несокрушимо настоящим.

– Я верну тебя туда, откуда ты пришёл, Локи, – сказала Сигюн, прижавшись щекой к его груди, когда всё было уже кончено, и реальность вокруг понемногу обретала прежние очертания. Имя далось ей с трудом, и теперь он знал, почему.

– Нет, – возразил Локи, проводя пальцами по влажной шелковистой коже её спины. – Мне незачем туда возвращаться.

– Ты не можешь здесь остаться, – негромко, но отчетливо проговорила Сигюн. – До сих пор тебя вела не твоя воля, а чужая фантазия.

Локи невесело хмыкнул и откинулся на спину. Невероятно, но его сомнительное происхождение оказалось ещё более двусмысленным, хотя ещё вчера он поставил бы всё золото сокровищниц Асгарда против медной монеты, что такого быть не может.

– А если я больше не хочу быть перчаточной куклой?

– То когда-нибудь придумаешь выход, – Сигюн склонилась к нему и мягко очертила большим пальцем скулу. – Ты не меньше он, чем он сам. И пока твой новый сценарий не написан, я могу отправить тебя куда-нибудь, где кукловод не сразу до тебя доберётся. Если пообещаешь мне кое-что, – добавила она, хитро прищурившись.

– Что?

– Что если ему понадобится твоя помощь, то ты не откажешь.  
– О, разумеется, мы подружимся, если он, в свою очередь, не будет пытаться меня прирезать, – охотно согласился Локи, твердо намереваясь обмануть. – Скажи, он тебе уже наскучил?

Сигюн приподнялась и откинула назад свои густые волосы.

– Он не может наскучить. – Она пожала плечами, встала с кровати и снова натянула платье. – Пойдём.

Сигюн щёлкнула пальцами, вытянула из воздуха золотую монету и направилась к двери. Локи проследил за её рукой нехорошим взглядом: он точно знал, что нужно прихватить на память из этого мира, почитающего себя единственно настоящим.

**III**

День у продюсера Дэвида Файна не задался с самого утра: чёрт дёрнул его почитать Тумблер с Реддитом, а потом ещё и Фейсбук, и настроение сразу ухнуло метров на сто ниже уровня моря. После обеда владелец студии вежливо, но твёрдо отказал в увеличении бюджета следующего фильма. А под вечер, когда Файн уже готов был с горя открыть винтажный глобус, в чреве которого прятал несколько бутылок отличного бренди, заявился Стурлусон. Он вошёл не через дверь, как все нормальные люди, а как будто отделился от стены где-то возле книжного шкафа. И это было далеко не самое странное, на что был способен этот тип.

Проклятого консультанта как-то раз показал Дэвиду Стэн Кирби. Дело было на приёме в честь открытия выставки каких-то чрезвычайно бездарных образчиков современного искусства. После второй порции виски со льдом старый художник доверительно поведал, понизив голос:  
– Мы дружим с шестидесятых, мой мальчик.

Дэвид недоуменно округлил глаза: на вид Стурлусону было чуть больше сорока.

– В двухтысячном я решил было, что он умер, всё честь по чести, некролог в журнале, завещал мне несколько книг и безделушек на память, а через два года снова явился. Помолодел на полвека, как будто золотых яблок наелся. Этих, из сада Идунн, это он мне про них рассказывал. Представляется, конечно, своим внучатым племянником, но я-то его сразу узнал, – Кирби с самодовольным видом покачал вытянутым вверх указательным пальцем. – Думаешь, я спятил, сынок?

– Нет, что вы, Стэн, – Дэвид поспешно прикрыл ухмылку бокалом и вложил в эти слова всё актёрское мастерство. Конечно, именно так он и подумал, но с «бессмертным» приятелем Кирби всё же познакомился. Тот рассыпался в комплиментах и любезно предложил обращаться без стеснения, с любыми вопросами. В тот вечер Файн не преминул заметить, что понятия не имеет, когда ему могут понадобиться консультации по скандинавским мифам и средневековью вообще. Стурлусон посмотрел на него, словно на неразумного ребёнка, хитро улыбнулся и затерялся в толпе.

О том, что режиссёр «Тора» покинул проект, Файн прочитал в утренних новостях. Вместе с ним ушла часть команды, и через месяц Файн получил очень лестное предложение стать исполнительным продюсером фильма. Тогда он ещё не заподозрил подвоха.

– Я и сам толком не знаю, кто такой этот Стурлусон, – один из боссов студии сообщил о контракте с консультантом в самый последний момент, как бы между делом. – Вроде, родственник покойного друга Стэна Кирби. Служба безопасности его проверила – владелец издательства, доктор истории, происходит из очень хорошей семьи. Жена – председатель благотворительного фонда. Столпы общества, ничего подозрительного, – он как будто убеждал не Дэвида, а себя самого.

– Не вижу никакой необходимости в его услугах, мы снимаем лёгкий фильм на основе комиксов, а не историческую драму, нам не требуется особой достоверности.

– И я не вижу, но он очень заинтересован. Верит, что упоминание в титрах супергеройского блокбастера поможет ему поднять продажи этих заплесневелых саг. Уж не знаю, чем он взял Стэна, но старик упёрся насмерть. Поэтому будь паинькой, и не забывай, что Кирби – живая легенда, мы все выросли на его комиксах. А ещё о том, что в его договоре о передаче авторских прав от пятьдесят шестого года пункт об экранизациях сформулирован на редкость неудачно, и если он заартачится, то мы просидим в судах пару десятилетий. Не представляю, как такое могло произойти, но спросить уже не с кого, те юристы давно на кладбище. Поэтому просто уважь старика, от тебя не убудет.

Словом, у Дэвида не было ни малейшей возможности отвертеться. Стурлусон заявился неделей позже:

– Видите, вам всё-таки пригодятся мои консультации. Чутьё меня никогда не подводит, запомните это, дорогой господин Файн.

С этого дня спокойная жизнь у Дэвида закончилась. Хотя Стурлусон нечасто приезжал из своей Норвегии, каждый раз происходило что-то двусмысленное и омерзительное одновременно.

Сначала сценарист заявил, что плевать он хотел на любые советы, и отказался переписывать диалоги. Буквально на следующий день его обвинили в плагиате. Донельзя подозрительная история была про другой, давний, но хорошо известный текст, и бедняга неделю ходил с лицом прошлогоднего трупа, а потом заключил с потерпевшим закрытое соглашение. Злополучный сценарий он неожиданно переделал, и с консультантом больше не связывался.

Потом Стурлусон позволил себе высказаться по кастингу актёров, но тут Дэвид жестко осадил его:

– Режиссёр настаивает на этой кандидатуре, и я с ним полностью согласен, Ларс. А вашей специализации этот вопрос не касается.

– Как скажете, Дэвид, только она похожа на погрязшую в разврате злобную ведьму, а не на госпожу Сиф.

Файн не отреагировал, но про себя отметил, что характер исполнительницы передан грубо, но верно. Не прошло и суток, как неизвестные раскопали в недрах твиттера актрисы репосты расистских шуток, поднялся страшный скандал, и Дэвиду лично пришлось указать ей на дверь. Предшествовал этому крайне неприятный разговор с боссами студии, устроившими ему очень чувствительную выволочку за недостаточную осмотрительность.

– Хеймдалль – божественный страж, мудрый и всевидящий, а у этого парня козлиная морда, похотливая и бессмысленная, ему бы Тангниостра играть. Или Тангриснира, – пожал плечами Стурлусон, поставив на паузу видеоролик с пробой. Тогда Дэвид впервые заметил, что консультант появился буквально ниоткуда, но списал всё на усталость и замыленные недосыпом глаза. Актёр уже был утверждён, но за несколько дней до начала съёмок неожиданно получил девяносто суток ареста за пьяное хулиганство в Вегасе и не смог к ним приступить. Нового претендента Файн даже показывать боялся, ведь он был темнокожим, а злополучный консультант казался узколобым ретроградом.

– Отличный выбор, Дэвид, – неожиданно похвалил его Стурлусон.

С мэтром, играющим Одина, они, напротив, нашли общий язык на удивление легко и быстро, и всё время обменивались шуточками и многозначительными взглядами.

Потом сам Файн отказался от восьминогого коня – лишние хлопоты ради пары кадров, а фишку заметит и поймёт от силы полпроцента зрителей.

– Вовсе не лишние, это важно, – возразил ему Стурлусон с таким видом, словно вопрос о ногах Слейпнира был для него глубоко личным. В тот же вечер Дэвид сильно упал на ровном месте и вывихнул колено. На следующий день он согласился на восемь ног, не дожидаясь неприятностей посерьёзнее.

Что произошло с главным художником по костюмам, Дэвид так и не узнал, но она безропотно перерисовывала несколько раз каких-то зверюг на металлическом наплечнике и нагрудном ремне костюма Локи, а при одном упоминании имени консультанта начинала заикаться. Продюсеру оставалось только малодушно радоваться, что у Стурлусона, должно быть, и в Норвегии было кому портить жизнь, и ближе к концу съёмок он показывался всё реже и реже. Едва дождавшись последнего дня работы, Файн сам позвонил ему в Осло, неискренне поблагодарил за помощь и объявил, что проект завершён, а услуги консультанта более не требуются. Надеялся отдохнуть хотя бы при монтаже и на предпоказах, а потом и вовсе забыть всё это, как дурной сон. Не тут-то было.

Всклокоченный, белый как снег, Стурлусон приближался к нему, и выражение лица у него было совершенно акулье.

– Что вы здесь делаете, Ларс? Мне казалось… – Файн подавился словами, наткнувшись на угрожающий взгляд.

– А мне казалось, что Локи мёртв, и его история закончена, – злобно выплюнул Стурлусон.

– Так оно и было, – Дэвид поборол желание немедленно забраться под стол. – Но когда мы смонтировали первую версию и показали руководству студии, кое-кто завёл речь о сиквеле. Я сначала не воспринял эти разговоры всерьёз, знаете, как говорят, нет бюджета – нет фильма… Кстати, ваш приятель Кирби горячо поддержал эту идею.

– Не заговаривайте мне зубы, – грубо прервал его Стурлусон. Сейчас интеллигентный норвежский издатель с двумя учёными степенями выглядел точь-в-точь как уличный головорез.

– Предпоказы прошли с большим успехом, – Файн на всякий случай отступил назад. – У меня контракт на новый сборный фильм, «Мстители», в котором Локи будет главным злодеем, а сиквел «Тора» уже поставили в план студии, пресс-релиз выйдет на следующей неделе. Я думал, вы обрадуетесь, Ларс, это ведь и ваша заслуга… В некотором смысле.

– В некотором смысле, – сердито повторил Стурлусон, – я предпочитаю узнавать новости первым.

– Вы просто не досмотрели до сцены после титров! Я отправил вам приглашение на закрытый премьерный показ, если бы вы приехали раньше, я рассказал бы вам сам, – Дэвид почти не врал, он умолчал лишь о том, что нарочно велел секретарше отправить письмо с опозданием. Ответом ему был такой взгляд, что продюсер мгновенно понял: его нехитрый обман раскусили.

– Немыслимо, – Стурлусон вдруг заразительно расхохотался. – Я должен был предвидеть, что он попытается ускользнуть. И на сколько лет всё это теперь затянется?

– Года три, может, четыре, – увидев неожиданную перемену его настроения, Файн вздохнул с явным облегчением. – Чего вы взъелись, я уверен, студия продлит с вами контракт, уж не знаю, чем вы так нравитесь Стэну Кирби.

– Давняя история. В третьем фильме Локи погибнет? – он опять вернулся к занимавшему его вопросу.

– Думаю, да. Законы жанра. Ни один злодей, даже самый успешный и популярный, не может оставаться непобеждённым так долго.

– Этот – сможет, – мрачно пробормотал Стурлусон себе под нос. – Вы, кажется, собирались выпить, Дэвид? Не возражаете, если я составлю вам компанию? Мне очень нужно.

Файн вздохнул, откинул крышку винтажного глобуса и достал бутылку.

– «Кортель» вас устроит?

– Давайте, мне всё равно.

Первый стакан Стурлусон опрокинул залпом и не поморщился. Выражение его лица окончательно сменилось с рассерженного на растерянное, будто он, наконец, смирился с невероятным и неприятным известием.

– Давно хотел вас спросить, – осторожно начал Файн, наливая ему вторую порцию, чтобы окончательно сменить тему. – Вы действительно потомок того самого Стурлусона, автора «Младшей Эдды»?

– Нет, это не более, чем красивая семейная легенда, – криво улыбнулся Стурлусон и опрокинул второй стакан. – Такие слухи благоприятно сказываются на продажах.

Наливая третий стакан, Дэвид некстати вспомнил о пьяных откровениях Стэна Кирби и подумал, что возможно, старик вовсе не спятил, а совершенно в своём уме.

***

Двухэтажный дом с мансардой под двускатной крышей, в ближнем пригороде Осло, выглядел заурядным жилищем среднего класса. От него самого и ухоженного садика вокруг за версту веяло консервативной благопристойностью – если, конечно, не спускаться в подвал. Локи всегда любил вещи с двойным дном, поэтому привязался к нему крепче, чем к фешенебельной квартире в Копенгагене. Но сегодня, не успело такси свернуть на нужную улицу, как на душе заскребла целая стая кошек. Чутьё у Локи было безотказное, отчаянному плуту без такого и ста лет не прожить. Подходя к воротам мимо припаркованного белого «вольво», он уже точно знал: пленник сбежал. Это была новость похуже сиквела, но и она меркла рядом с мгновенно просверлившей голову догадкой, кто этому виной, от которой всё оборвалось внутри. Окно гостиной на первом этаже уютно светилось сквозь шторы, но Локи видел вместо дома выгоревшие дотла развалины.

– Здравствуй, – Сигюн сидела на диване за вышиванием. Глаз от работы она так и не подняла.

– Даже не спросишь, где я был? – ледяное спокойствие его голоса было обманным, Локи готов был взорваться в любой момент.

– Я давно усвоила, что без толку задавать тебе вопросы, – тонкие пальцы дрогнули, крепче сжимая иглу.

– Тогда я спрошу, – Локи пересёк гостиную и остановился напротив жены. Холёный мидгардец в костюме с иголочки исчез, обманщик богов принял свой истинный облик. – Где он?

Сигюн молчала, только игла над полотном мелькала часто-часто. Локи вырвал у неё из рук пяльцы и швырнул на пол.

– Где он?! – снова заорал он, так и не дождавшись ответа. И тут же крепко, до боли стиснул ей плечи и рванул вверх, заставляя поднять голову.

– Вернулся обратно, по ту сторону экрана, – наконец произнесла Сигюн, выдержав его сочащийся ядом взгляд. – Ты задумал отвратительную проделку, Локи.

– Откуда тебе знать, что я задумал, и отчего ты решила, будто твоё дело мне мешать? – гнев в нём кипел в нём так сильно, что даже воздух в доме раскалился.

– А ты думаешь, что я ослепла и пятьдесят лет ничего не замечаю? Все эти книжки с картинками в твоём кабинете, письма из Америки, четырёхзначные счета за телефонные разговоры, твои наброски, записки? Я так хорошо тебя знаю, что даже сны твои иногда вижу, Локи. А ты возомнил, что удрал в свой подвал и был таков? – Сигюн тихо вскрикнула от боли, потому что пальцы мужа ещё сильнее сдавили ей плечи. – Если бы истории, которые ты выдумывал вместе со смертным, не пустили бы корни в людских сердцах, у тебя давно не было бы сил колдовать и открывать порталы. Они полвека давали тебе жизнь, и мне тоже, – тихо закончила она, смаргивая невольные слёзы.

Локи медленно выдохнул, разжал пальцы и толкнул её обратно на диван. Жгучая обида в глазах медленно гасла, сменяясь растерянностью.

– И почему же моя проницательная жена не даёт мне закончить начатое? Ты верно заметила, я не только для себя стараюсь, выискивать в этом мире крохи людской любви и поклонения всё труднее.

– Потому, что эта история не закончена, – вполголоса, но пугающе твёрдо ответила Сигюн. – Ты сам не заметил, но там вырос целый мир, и он живёт по своим законам. Ты не боишься порвать реальность, провертев в ней дырку и вытащив его сюда? Всеотец уже увидел, что миров больше не девять?

– Ты лишилась рассудка, Сигюн, это всего лишь плоские картинки, и я забрасывал их в океан людских страстей, как рыболовные крючки с наживкой! – раздражённо выкрикнул Локи, снова теряя терпение.

– Это ты ослеп от самоуверенности, мой хитроумный муж, – мягко упрекнула его Сигюн. – Ясень, и тот начинался с меньшего. С тьмы, в которой гнездились страх и суеверия, да с песен скальдов. Нам этого хватило на тысячу лет, а теперь миллионы людей одновременно читают и смотрят одни и те же истории на разных языках, и ты полагаешь, что ничего не происходит и реальность не меняется? Что девять, а теперь уже десять миров вертятся вокруг тебя одного?

– А может я их и раскручиваю, и не стоит совать мне палки в колёса!

Сигюн мимолётно улыбнулась. Она давно перестала бояться вздорного и переменчивого нрава своего мужа.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты натворил непоправимого. А ещё – до сих пор ни одно из твоих порождений не было настолько тобой, Локи. Ты не можешь просто взять и перерезать ему глотку.

– Вот почему ты не даёшь мне его убить. Из бабьей сентиментальности. Постой… Он тебе нравится? – Локи нехорошо уставился на жену, прищурив глаза, а потом по-звериному втянул носом воздух: к знакомому запаху Сигюн отчётливо примешивался чужой, и всё, что произошло до этого, показалось не таким ужасным.

– Я привязалась к нему. Ведь он был – ты, – кровь прилила к бледным щекам, но взгляда она не отвела.

– Но я – не он! – заорал Локи, сжимая кулаки. С журнального столика скатилась и разбилась вдребезги ваза, оконное стекло треснуло и осыпалось на пол, вверх по шторе поползли язычки пламени. – Ты…

Казалось, не было на свете такой похабщины, которую злоязыкий Локи постеснялся бы сказать, но этот вопрос застрял у него в горле, да и заканчивать его не было никакой нужды.

Сигюн не ответила, только едва различимо пожала плечами, кусая губы. И от пощёчины не отклонилась, даже не зажмурилась.

– Бей. Если тебе это нужно, бей, – она стёрла пальцем маленькую капельку крови в уголке рта.

Рука, занесенная для следующего удара, дрогнула, и Локи опустил её.

– Что в нём такого?

– Он – это ты, каким ты был задолго до того, как я тебя узнала.

– Я никогда не был изнеженным, самовлюбленным, безмозглым юнцом! Не думал, что ты так сочтёшься со мной за всех обесчещенных мужей Асгарда. Долго же ты ждала, Сигюн, но отдаю тебе должное, месть вышла утончённая.

– Я не ждала. Никогда раньше я не хотела ничего подобного. И я не нарушила своей клятвы и не мстила тебе.

– Неужели? А я думал, обманщик в этом доме – я.

Локи развернулся и потушил огонь на шторах, с трудом осознавая, что делает: боль от предательства затопила его целиком и заслонила весь мир. Раньше ему не приходилось так глубоко падать в собственную ловушку.

Сигюн молча собирала с пола осколки. По гостиной разгулялся ветер. Стараясь не глядеть на неё, Локи вышел и направился к входной двери.

– Куда ты? – раздался вслед тихий, отчаянный вопрос.

– Подальше отсюда.

– Постой, – Сигюн догнала его, развернула за плечи, но замерла, обнять не посмела.

– Чего тебе ещё? – он отшатнулся от жены, будто от прокажённой.

– Золотая монета из Винланда. Он украл её и забрал с собой.

Секунду назад Локи думал, что ничего уже не может быть хуже, но мир вознамерился ему отомстить за все коварства разом. Это была полная, абсолютная катастрофа.

**Интермедия**

Тёмный еловый лес со всех сторон обступал старый бревенчатый домик с покрытой дёрном крышей, из которой неряшливо торчала сухая трава. В надвигающихся сумерках высокие силуэты клонящихся друг к другу деревьев походили на великанов, обнявшихся в странном танце. Хотя по календарю весна давно перевалила за половину, низкое северное небо сыпало мелкой снежной крошкой.

Углы в домике заиндевели, а в одном и вовсе намело небольшой сугроб. В мёртвом очаге не было ничего, кроме давно остывшей золы, смешанной со снегом, но человека в зелёном это ничуть не беспокоило. Он лежал на скамье и невидящим взглядом смотрел вверх, закинув руки под голову. Настойчивый стук в окно заставил его подняться и открыть примёрзшую раму, чтобы впустить ворона с умными, почти человеческими глазами.

– Где твой господин, Хугин? – спросил Локи сиплым от долгого молчания голосом.

– Здесь я, – прогремело в ответ, и дверь открылась с надсадным скрипом. – Чего в холоде сидишь?

Повелитель асов вошёл, пригнувшись: дверной проём был слишком низким для его огромного роста. Он бросил на грубый деревянный стол плащ и шляпу и приказал:

– Огонь разведи.

Локи молча повиновался, принёс хвороста и пару поленьев, тихо прошептал заклинание. Пламя разгорался медленно, будто ленилось, и от очага сначала дохнуло неуверенным теплом, а потом разлилась жаркая волна.

– Поохотиться пришел, Вотан? – спросил Локи, сильнее раздувая огонь и не поворачиваясь к собеседнику.

– На тебя посмотреть: что такое случилось, что Лофт-обманщик, который и минуты на месте не усидит, забился в глушь, да вторую неделю крышу глазами сверлит.  
– Может, коварство какое в тишине обдумываю?

– С таким лицом, будто неделю на ясене висел? – Вотан с подозрением разглядывал склонённую к огню рыжую макушку. – Не ври, тебе не до коварства.

– Значит, просто устал тысячу лет тащить Асгард из задницы и ножи из собственной спины, – огрызнулся было Локи, поднимаясь, но вышло совсем неубедительно.

– А солнце на небо выкатывать не устал? Сдаётся мне, тебя самого надо вытаскивать. Рассказывай, куда ты влип, – Всеотец уселся на скамью, подпёр подбородок кулаком и не сводил с побратима единственного, но очень проницательного глаза. Хугин перелетел на плечо к хозяину и тоже уставился на Локи. Совсем не по-птичьи.

– Я не могу так сразу, с мыслями нужно собраться. Пойдём, сначала дичь загоним, я уже забыл, когда ел.

Вотан кивнул и поднялся, но лицо после этих слов у него сделалось совсем встревоженное. Локи отвернулся, обратился волком и выскочил за дверь с протяжным воем. Чутьё зверя быстро привело его к оленю. Ведомый инстинктом, Локи спугнул его и погнал на тропу между елями, где уже поджидала смерть. Вотан ударил копьём, и его стремительной мощи, единению с оружием, будто вросшим в руку, позавидовал бы любой молодой воин. Олень рухнул даже без предсмертного хрипа, только горячая кровь заструилась на мёрзлую землю. Локи принял привычный облик, взвалил тушу на плечи и зашагал к домику. Пока он в молчании разделывал мясо тем самым клинком, что недавно оказался бессилен перед двойником-из-за-экрана, Вотан достал из кисета на поясе засаленный мешочек с рунами и в задумчивости передвигал их на столе, сменив по очереди несколько раскладов. Локи ни о чём не спрашивал, только украдкой косил глаза на гадание, изредка отрываясь от своего занятия.

В домике аппетитно запахло жареным мясом. Вотан собрал руны, вытащил из-под стола пыльный глиняный кувшин и наполнил его из рога до краёв. И хотя рог был невелик на вид, мёда в нём не убавилось.

– Ты не думай, что никто из наших не ценит того, что ты делаешь. Завидуют, может, что ты опять лучше всех устроился, но ценят, – наконец, сказал Всеотец и выкинул в огонь обглоданную кость.

– Да ну? Напомни, когда кто мне в последний раз «спасибо» сказал? – скривился Локи.

– Ты сам виноват, что со всеми перессорился, да и ко мне дорогу забыл, не дозовёшься. Тебя ещё попробуй поймай, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Сам знаешь, что добрые асы мне не рады. Терпят, потому что тебя боятся.

– Раньше тебя это не заботило, бегом бежал и локтями всех распихивал, – возразил Вотан и задумчиво продолжил уже о своём: – Когда у меня была настоящая власть, все вы рядом вертелись, кланялись и в рот мне заглядывали. А сейчас ни валькирий, ни эйнхериев днём с огнём не сыщешь, разбрелись по свету, каждый выживает, как может. Да и остальные не лучше: Ньёрд в рыболовную артель подался, но теперь это браконьерство. Браги связался с какими-то проходимцами, хотел за их деньги пролезть в парламент, да влип в какую-то мерзкую историю. Сидит теперь в тюрьме, вроде как за неуплату налогов. Про Фрейю даже вспомнить стыдно, – Вотан вздохнул и сделал несколько больших глотков из кувшина. – И впрямь, последние времена наступают.

– Вот ты сам и ответил. Чего мне смотреть на эти кислые рожи, да слушать жалобы неудачников, что им сами норны нити в кукиш сплели? Злословить над ними противно, а плутовать – скучно. Но спеси у них не поубавилось, все как один меня презирают, – Локи вытер рот ладонью и потянулся за следующим куском.

– А ты кругом не виноват, клевета и предрассудки, и вовсе не Лофт на пиру у Эгира мерзким своим языком молол, и прут слепцу в руки кто-то другой вложил. Не хочешь никого видеть, так просто пришли бы с Сигюн, Фригг обрадовалась бы.

– Зачем Сигюн к тебе в дом идти? Вспоминать, как в покоях Фригг убирала, да на пирах прислуживала? Или о том, как ты её за ётуна выдал на потеху всему Асгарду?

– Дурак ты набитый, хоть и считаешь себя самым умным, – неожиданно зло прикрикнул Вотан и хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Сама она просилась за тебя пойти, и никто не смог её отговорить.

– А вы очень старались, верю, – Локи притих и отвернулся к огню, а потом ни с того ни с сего спросил: – А как у Тора дела? Лет двести его не видел.

– Знаешь, получше многих. Я за него боялся, хороший парень, верный и добрый, только слишком уж бесхитростный. Лет пятьдесят назад едва не спился от тоски, но взял себя в руки. Сейчас у него сеть спортивных залов, от клиентов отбоя нет. Молодёжь его любит.

– Ну, ещё бы, – хитро разулыбался Локи. – Как думаешь, ему просто повезло?

Вотан нахмурился:

– Чего оскалился, говори толком, – потребовал он. – Ты не Мимир, чтобы я твои загадки разгадывал.

– А ты попробуй, вдруг понравится, – Локи улыбнулся ещё шире.

– Если ты во что-то втянул моего сына, то я тебе не только рот зашью, – пригрозил повелитель асов, сжав ладонь в кулак.

– Да уж, скорее ясень начнёт расти корнями вверх, чем я дождусь от тебя благодарности, – тихо рассмеялся Локи. – Конечно, втянул. И его, и тебя, и себя.

Не испытывая больше терпение своего скорого на расправу побратима, Локи извлёк из воздуха несколько цветных журналов и положил их на стол прямо у того перед носом.

– Что это ещё такое?

– В известном смысле – второе пришествие, – объявил Локи, как только Вотан развернул один из них, но тот неожиданно рассмеялся в голос. Потом перевернул страницу и захохотал ещё громче.

– Это кто же тебя такими рогами наградил, неужто смертные? Вылитый Тангниостр. Или Тангриснир.

– А по-моему, очень эффектно, – сердито возразил Локи.

– Ага, впечатляют, я чуть живот не надорвал, – согласился Вотан, отсмеявшись. – Знал, что ты побрякушки любишь, но это… Носить не тяжело, голова к земле не клонится? Я Тору скажу, он тебе и здесь такие сделает, а я надену, да так, что больше не снимешь, – мечтательно посулил он. – Раз они тебе так нравятся.

– Сдался тебе этот шлем, – с досадой пробормотал Локи. – Не в нём дело.

Вотан ответил не сразу, он долго перелистывал страницы, внимательно изучая каждую картинку, и то хмурился, то улыбался, то изумлённо таращил единственный глаз.

– Сын, значит. Приёмный. А Тор – орёл, ему понравится. Только крылышки – это перебор, ну и вкус у тебя, – бормотал он себе под нос, а когда закончил с первым выпуском, всё-таки похвалил: – Занимательно, костюмы только дурацкие, как у площадных фокусников. Значит, людям это нравится?

– Да, они обожают такие истории. Немного изобретательности, и ты снова пробрался к ним в души и избежал полного забвения.

– Рогатый и в трико в облипку, – снова хмыкнул Вотан. – Но признаю, проделка удачная, и, кажется, она работает. Не так хорошо, как страх, трепет и молитвы…

– Это только начало. Фильм оказался куда эффективнее, – Локи рассказал о недавней премьере, изо всех сил стараясь казаться бодрым и довольным. – Сходи, пока ещё идёт в кинотеатрах. Мне очень понравилось то, что я почувствовал в зале.

– Непременно схожу, – согласился Вотан и тут же спросил, серьёзно и строго: – А теперь объясни, почему при таких новостях вид у тебя такой, будто камнями побили? Ты у цвергов с зашитым ртом и то веселее был. Одно с другим не вяжется.

– Я перестарался и недооценил силу человеческого воображения, – лицо Локи исказила страдальческая, злая гримаса. – Они все существуют, как эти новые боги Интернета, смартфонов и криптовалют. Как демоны анонимных форумов и социальных сетей. Миров больше не девять, и по ту сторону экрана игра актёров и компьютерная графика перекодировались в реальность. Там свой Асгард и свой Ётунхейм.

Вотан почти не удивился, только помрачнел, снова потянулся к кувшину и жадно глотнул.

– Держи, выпей, – не то предложил, не то потребовал он и продолжил: – И ты, любопытный проныра, когда пробивал туда портал, забыл подумать о последствиях?

При этих словах Локи едва не поперхнулся:

– Уже знаешь?

– Думаешь, я стал повелителем асов потому, что туп, как полено? Я одноглазый, а не слепой, сложно не заметить разрыв реальности. Хотя в чём именно дело, до этой минуты не знал. Почему ты всегда за советом приходишь тогда, когда поздно уже что-то поправить? Что тебе там понадобилось?

– Не что, а кто. Лучшая жертва, которую я мог сам себе принести, – горько вздохнул Локи и поведал про пленника, про то, как не смог его убить и проклятую сцену после титров.

– А младшенький твой оказался не промах, хоть и с рогами. Любишь ты уродить что-нибудь зловредное, а потом у всего Асгарда голова болит, ничего не меняется, – за кажущимся спокойствием Всеотец был рассержен, но ещё больше встревожен. Так сильно, что даже не бранился. – Как он сбежал?

– Не знаю, – тихо ответил Локи, и, кажется, Вотан понял, что это только часть правды.

– Значит, может вернуться.

– Ровно до тех пор, пока людская вера делает его и его Асгард равным реальности, но люди сейчас жадны до развлечений и переменчивы в привязанностях. У них каждый сезон новые любимцы.

– Чтобы получить его в жертву, тебе придётся убить его в людских головах, – сказал Вотан после короткой паузы. – Чтобы все поверили и забыли, по-другому никак.

– Будет ему бесславная смерть где-нибудь во льдах, – пообещал Локи, злобно полыхнув глазами. – Этот сюжет вообще не предполагал продолжения! Ты не представляешь, насколько капризны все эти смертные – сценаристы, артисты, режиссеры, художники по костюмам, производители спецэффектов, кого там только нет, у тебя в войске народу было меньше. Держать в узде одного талантливого скальда гораздо проще, а тут словно стаю бешеных кошек пасёшь, а они царапаются, шипят и разбегаются в разные стороны.

– Это ты ещё на троне не сидел, – усмехнулся Вотан. – Думаешь, справишься?

– А что, есть выбор?

– Спрошу тогда по-другому: думаешь, сам справишься? Один? А ко мне просто поделиться пришёл? Или ещё что-то не договариваешь?

Локи долго молчал, и выражение его лица несколько раз менялось, словно он сочинял одну неправду за другой, но, в конце концов, решил признаться.

– Помнишь монету, что была у спившегося лепрекона Суинни в Винланде? Что она такое, ведь не просто же лепреконское золото?

– Как её забыть, другой такой больше нет. Изначально она была лепреконским золотом, а может и цвержьим, но Америка такая страна… Паршивая для богов, хорошая для людей, а для денег – самая лучшая на свете. Если в Америке есть религия, мода на которую не пройдёт никогда, то это вера в деньги. Их почитают, как нигде в мире. Они даруют бессмертие, открывают любые двери, о них грезят, называя «американской мечтой». Все деньги мира стремятся в Америку, и зачарованная монета в этих краях стала больше, чем просто монетой. Воплощением денег. Это даже не Драупнир, в некотором роде это американский Святой Грааль, если на этой земле вообще может быть хоть что-то святое. Правда, оставаясь по сути своей деньгами, она обожает попадать в недостойные руки, – Вотан закончил и с подозрением уставился на Локи. – Почему ты о ней вспомнил? Она у тебя?

– Была, – развёл руками Локи. – Среди недостойных я вне конкуренции, – он даже не пытался спрятать колкую насмешку. – Но теперь уже нет, потому что я не один такой.

Хотя было совсем не весело, Вотан коротко рассмеялся:

– Вот уж не думал, что услышу, как Лофта-обманщика обокрали, надо будет вису сложить. Но это – потом, целая вечность впереди. Оставлять её в этом твоём зазеркалье нельзя, она здесь мёртвых поднимает, а на что там способна, тебе даже источник Урд не расскажет. Мир грёз современных людей ярче и острее действительности, время там течёт стремительно, и вся ткань бытия сплетается из резких поворотов, бурных страстей и невероятных совпадений. Любое волшебство там будет сильнее, чем здесь, и убить своё новое воплощение, пока не отберёшь монету, ты не сможешь.

– Да догадался я уже, что придётся самому туда лезть. Дело в том, что когда я это рогатое недоразумение сюда тащил, он едва не сгорел прямо в портале.

– Думаю, оттуда сюда пути быть не должно, но тебе законы не писаны.

– Умеешь ты обнадёжить, – с горькой иронией поблагодарил Локи.

– А что ты хотел? Я тебя выслушал, теперь буду думать, как тебя спасать, ежели что не так пойдёт, – буднично пообещал Вотан, и лицо у Локи немного посветлело. – И как закрыть навсегда твой портал, пока они не пришли сюда и не принесли нас себе в жертву, вместе со всем Мидгардом.

– Думаешь, это возможно?

– Будь я на той стороне – непременно бы попробовал.

– Ты там есть, – пожал плечами Локи. – Только со мной не особо ладишь, но это к лучшему.

– Да мне и здесь тебя временами прибить хочется. Откуда она у тебя вообще взялась, эта окаянная монета?

– В Винланде нашёл, – бесцветным голосом сообщил Локи, а потом добавил: – И отдал Сигюн. Вотан, как ты пережил, когда узнал про Вили и Вё?

– Не смей напоминать мне такое, – Всеотец одарил его яростным взглядом исподлобья, и даже потянулся было к копью, но вид у Локи и без того был настолько несчастный, что никакие угрозы и даже удар Гунгнира уже не могли сделать хуже. – Вот в чём дело, а я уж почти поверил, что ты из-за нас всех и Мидгарда переживаешь.

– Я не могу её потерять, – невпопад сказал Локи. – Мидгард, да хоть все девять миров разом, только не её.

– Так вернись домой и ей об этом скажи. Она твои выходки тысячу лет терпела.

– Ты сам-то так сделал, когда узнал про Фригг?

– Я? Побушевал, поучил жену уму-разуму, да остыл потихоньку. Лучшей мне не найти, да и люблю я её. И сам не безгрешен, вот и решили мы, что кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон, а у меня и так один остался, – Вотан говорил медленно, отрывисто, как будто старая рана до сих пор иногда давала о себе знать.

– Может, и я остыну. Со временем, – Локи основательно приложился к кувшину. – Тогда и вернусь домой.

– Да, дурная шутка с рогами вышла. Ты извини, я не знал, – Вотан встал из-за стола, едва не цепляя головой низкую крышу, подошёл к Локи и опустил тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо.

– Будь это не со мной, сам бы смеялся до колик, бывает же такое. Видно, сам ясень решил со мной поквитаться за всё разом, – невесело откликнулся тот и тут же добавил, уже совсем другим тоном: – Но я в долгу не останусь.

Локи развернулся и посмотрел на побратима сосредоточенным и хитрым взглядом существа, замыслившего новую проделку.

– Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, – Вотан улыбнулся в ответ, прищурил единственный глаз и слегка хлопнул его по плечу. – А что ты мне уготовил в этом вашем новом мире? То есть, другому мне?

– А это тебе сюрприз будет, – пообещал Локи, окончательно становясь собой прежним. – А ты, когда в кино пойдёшь, дождись сцены после титров, – добавил он перед тем, как перекинуться птицей и вылететь за дверь.

**IV**

**Три года спустя**

По безжизненной каменистой равнине гулял сильный ветер. Мелкая сухая пыль летела в глаза, заставляя жмуриться, скрипела на зубах и набивалась в уши. Короткая битва уже завершилась. Тор, утерев скупую мужскую слезу над телом брата, покинул это унылое место, обнимая свою тощую, по последней мидгардской моде, смертную девицу. В пространстве за экраном его доспехи без единой царапины ярко сияли даже там, где свет с трудом пробивался сквозь густые серые облака, а волосы после жаркого боя так и остались работой умелого стилиста. Мир чистых фантазий, идеальный и красочный. Локи выскользнул из-за невысокой скалы, подошёл к распластанному на камнях телу в знакомых до последнего штриха серо-зелёных доспехах и бесцеремонно пнул его в бок, отметив, что крови из раны вытекло на удивление мало.

– Они ушли, а камера выключена. Вставай, – потребовал он, испытывая мучительное желание довершить начатое недотёпой-эльфом, хоть этого и не было в сценарии.

– Опять ты? Отвяжись, дай помереть спокойно, – пробормотал его зловредный двойник, открывая глаза. – Я не просился в твой мир, да это и не твой мир. Так что сгинь, пока я…

– Пока ты что, чучело рогатое? – Локи стоял над своим порождением, держа нож наизготовку, хотя вовсе не был уверен, что он сработает. – Ты наконец-то мёртв, и непостоянные люди о тебе очень быстро забудут.

– Раз ты сюда явился, значит, не настолько мёртв. Ты врёшь, уж я-то знаю, – «приёмный сын Одина» поднялся, ухмыляясь так самоуверенно и гадко, что Локи словно увидел своё отражение в кривом зеркале.

– У тебя нет больше будущего, – покачал головой Локи, разглядывая бледное, с резкими чертами лицо, на первый взгляд вовсе не похожее на его собственное. – Три истории – уже слишком много, даже для самого ловкого злодея. И то, что ты, благодаря глупому везению, знаешь о мире за четвёртой стеной, ничего не изменит.

– Твои истории не заканчиваются уже тысячу лет, и их гораздо больше, чем три, – возразил его экранный двойник.

– Так я и не плоская картинка! Я бог, мне возносят молитвы и приносят жертвы.

– Возносили и приносили много веков назад, сейчас ты и тебе подобные давно на свалке истории, а меня действительно знают и любят, – пожал плечами двойник, которого Локи даже про себя не мог назвать их общим именем.

– До премьеры следующего блокбастера!

– Так значит, сейчас самое время ещё раз посетить этот мир, который ты считаешь настоящим. И если с одним Мидгардом не срослось, может, испытать судьбу с другим?

– Попробуй, выберись отсюда, – в свою очередь зло оскалился Локи. – Твой сценарий в моих руках. И он заканчивается твоей смертью в этом захудалом мире. Твои поклонницы немного поплачут, но быстро найдут другую смазливую мордашку.

– Если всё так, то зачем ты здесь? Дай угадаю, ведь по трагическому стечению обстоятельств мыслим мы… схожим образом. Ты пришёл за своей монетой. Знаешь, только полный идиот отдаст такое женщине. Зачем ты вообще женился?

Слова ранили хуже кинжала под рёбра.

– Не смей упоминать мою жену, и думать о ней не смей! – растревоженной змеёй зашипел Локи и метнул в двойника ножом, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно. Тот эффектным жестом выбросил силовой щит. Разноцветный, переливчатый – бьющее по глазам достижение не магии, а компьютерной графики.

– От этого она обо мне думать не перестанет, – с издевательским сочувствием в голосе покачал головой двойник. – На твоём месте я бы поговорил с ней.

– Тебе не грозит оказаться на моём месте.

– Да, я не женат. Не представляешь, как я сожалею. Стоит связаться с женщиной, и вот уже мозг размяк, как повидло, а несокрушимый воин превратился в телка на привязи, даже мой брат этого не избежал.

– Поговорим об этом, когда повзрослеешь и перерастёшь детские обиды, – снисходительно улыбнулся Локи. – Хотел бы я, чтобы моей главной бедой было то, что мой брат любит кого-то сильнее, чем меня.

Бледное лицо двойника пошло багровыми пятнами, в болевую точку Локи попал безошибочно. От удара ледяным шипом он уклонился без усилий, в мире-за-экраном даже боевая магия была замедлена, чтобы зрители могли разглядеть каждый доллар, вложенный в спецэффекты. Доллар. Мысль о проклятой монете тут же испортила всё удовольствие от перебранки.

– Довольно болтовни, у нас много общего, даже слишком много, чтобы выносить друг друга достаточно долго. Но сейчас есть одна проблема, тоже общая, – голос Локи звучал почти миролюбиво, но двойник только скептически покачал головой.

– Это у тебя есть проблема, а у меня нет ни одной причины тебе с ней помогать, – сообщил он с самой несносной улыбкой на свете. – Ты удивлён? Помнится, ты собирался меня прирезать в момент знакомства.

– Началось с того, что я тебя создал, так что имел на это все права. И сейчас я готов обменять свою монету на ещё одно твоё приключение. Последнее, но очень запоминающееся, – посулил Локи, усмиряя клокочущую внутри ярость.

Двойник задумался, скривив губы в недовольную усмешку.

– Знаешь, последнее мне не очень понравилось. Я несколько лет сидел в подземелье, в тесном аквариуме, на потеху отборнейшему отребью. Догадываюсь, кто постарался.

– Скажи «спасибо», что попал туда всего лишь в наморднике, – Локи прошёлся языком по узелкам, оставшимся во рту от грубой, прочнейшей в девяти мирах нити. – Тебе повезло, что у фильма детский рейтинг.

– Повезло, – кивнул головой двойник, с неподдельным интересом разглядывая те же шрамы. – Тем не менее, в камеру я больше не хочу. Предложи что-нибудь другое, если хочешь обратно свою монету.

– А куда ты хочешь? На трон Асгарда? – насмешливо спросил Локи и хитро прищурился.  
– А что, было бы неплохо, – согласился экранный двойник, на мгновение задумавшись. – Только он крепко занят одной старой задницей, но если сценарий действительно в твоих руках, то я мог бы подумать.

– Старую задницу я могу забрать с собой. Туда, откуда он больше не вернётся, – тонко улыбнулся Локи, стараясь, чтобы выглядело как одолжение.

– Я ведь вернулся.

– Потому, что у тебя была сцена после титров, и ты чертовски везучий ублюдок.

– Сдаётся мне, это наследственность, – двойник мимолетно ослепительно улыбнулся. – Но, должен признать, мне нравится твоя идея.

– Тогда осталось согласовать детали, – тут же продолжил Локи, не давая опомниться и надеясь, что в плотных клубах пыли не так заметен лихорадочный блеск глаз.

– Маленькая проблема, я тебе не верю.

– Взаимно.

Они препирались, обмениваясь колкостями и неприязненными взглядами, весь путь до нового, фантастического Асгарда, порожденного фантазией дизайнеров тридээффектов. Там киношный Всеотец в исполнении мэтра носил отполированные и не видевшие ни одной битвы доспехи. Его пустую глазницу, вместо привычной черной повязки из грубой ткани, прикрывала золотая накладка. Их общее заклятие надёжно сковало Одина путами сильного и злого колдовства родом из обоих миров. И когда он был погружён в волшебный сон, его неблагодарный приёмный сын взял из обессилившей руки Гунгнир, больше похожий в этом мире на ювелирное украшение, чем на оружие. А потом, переменив облик, всё-таки спросил:

– Что ты с ним сделаешь?

– Кое с кем познакомлю. Знакомство будет запоминающимся, но коротким. А теперь давай мне монету.

– Не могу, – развёл руками двойник, растянув губы в широкой улыбке-оскале, так полюбившейся множеству поклонниц. – У меня её нет.

Переспрашивать нужды не было, всем существом Локи понимал, что мерзавец говорит правду.

– И куда ты её дел? – деловито спросил он, почти не удивившись. Про себя он поклялся не оставить от этого сияющего фальшивым блеском Асгарда камня на камне.

– Отдал своему союзнику. Очень могущественному. Могу подсказать, где его найти. Но если хочешь дружеский совет, держись от него подальше.

– Как думаешь, последую я твоему совету? – вопрос Локи не требовал ответа. – Как зовут твоего союзника?

– Танос, – голос двойника чуть заметно дрогнул.

Локи не удостоил его ответом, только подхватил свою добычу и вернулся в тусклый пыльный мир, где за каменными глыбами слабо мерцал белым свечением портал. С монетой вышло скверно, но предсказуемо, а самоуверенный мальчишка, кажется, так и не догадался, за чем, а точнее, за кем Локи приходил на самом деле.

По ту сторону портала Локи как будто сдавили раскалённые камни, жгучая боль объяла тело со всех сторон и скоро достигла наивысшей точки, как будто выжигая изнутри. Вспышки выдуманных звёзд и нарисованных галактик слепили глаза, а все мысли Локи слились в одну – не упустить свой трофей. А потом пространство изогнулось дугой, туго скрутилось в жгут, и он ни за что не добрался бы до Калифорнии, если бы кровная магия, древняя и сильная, не захлестнула его, словно петля, и не выдернула наружу. Бледное, будто восковое лицо Сигюн, обрамлённое распущенными волосами, седины в которых со дня, когда он ушёл из дома, стало значительно больше, склонилось над ним. Она накрыла его глаза рукой с глубоким кровоточащим порезом вдоль предплечья и тихо произнесла что-то, что Локи не смог расслышать. А потом всё погасло.

***

– Каир, мэм, – глухо сказал водитель потрепанного синего «форда транзит», когда они въехали в портовый городок в долине Миссисипи. Рассвет уже золотил неуверенным светом крыши домов.

– Теперь вдоль набережной и налево, – Сигюн огляделась вокруг. – Приехали, – она кивнула на большое здание с вывеской «Ибис и Шакал. Семейная фирма. Салон ритуальных услуг. С 1863».

Водитель выгрузил из фургона два больших деревянных ящика, получил свою плату и распрощался с нанявшей его странной женщиной, стараясь выбросить из головы мысли, что никакой выставки скульптур в этой дыре быть не может.

Навстречу Сигюн вышел, зевая, чёрный пёс с длинной мордой, и уставился совсем не по-собачьи.

– Здравствуй, – Сигюн почтительно склонила голову. – Я знаю, что мне… нам, – она кивнула на деревянные ящики за спиной, – здесь не рады, но мне очень нужна помощь.

Пес молча склонил голову набок, навострив большие уши.

– Уходи, женщина, – наконец проговорил он низким голосом. – В этой стране больше никто не даст приюта тебе или твоему мужу. Все наши долги давно оплачены, и счёт закрыт.

– Анубис, он этого не делал и не одобрял, даже пытался отговорить своё американское воплощение, – Сигюн вовсе не смутилась отказом. – Он совершенно безопасен и ничего не замышляет.

– Насколько безопасен? – недоверчиво переспросил пёс.

– Настолько, что сейчас он скорее по твоей части. А во втором ящике совершенно особый гость, – умоляюще продолжила она. – Разве тебе не интересно взглянуть? А для Тота я припасла очень увлекательную историю. Приютите меня всего на один день, сделайте так, чтобы я смогла довезти их до дома, и даю слово, мы уберёмся отсюда. Но если он бесповоротно умрёт, я останусь подле него вечно. Здесь дурная страна для старых богов, но мне всё равно.

– Повезло ему с женой, – пёс облизнул свой длинный нос.

– Чего не скажешь про того, другого. Его погубило то, что меня не было рядом. Не знаешь, почему?

– Наверно, никто не привёз тебя в Америку, женщина.

Сигюн слабо улыбнулась, одними уголками губ и покачала головой.

– Огромная ошибка.

Из-за угла медленно вышла небольшая кошка шоколадного окраса и недовольно мяукнула что-то псу. Потом обошла вокруг Сигюн, и потёрлась о её брюки.

– Спасибо, Баст, – она присела на корточки и погладила кошку. – Я знала, что могу на тебя рассчитывать.

Входная дверь открылась, из здания похоронной конторы вышел высокий сутулый человек и взглянул на Сигюн из-под очков в золотой оправе.

– Здравствуй. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

– Доброго утра, Тот. И я бы не осмелилась вас беспокоить, если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства.

Мистер Ибис сдвинул очки, наморщил лоб и внимательно посмотрел сначала на своего компаньона, потом на сидящую у ног Сигюн кошку, что-то для себя решил и жестом пригласил её войти.

– Спасибо, Тот, – она выдохнула, и внутри как будто разжалась тугая стальная пружина. – Никто не будет возражать, если я схожу в супермаркет, а потом приготовлю завтрак?

После завтрака мистер Шакал тщательно вымыл руки и спустился в просторное, но мрачноватое помещение. Он остановился подле длинного и широкого стола, на котором, кроме извлеченного из ящика и накрытого простыней тела, разместился полный набор инструментов для вскрытия и бальзамирования. Человеческий облик высокого чернокожего мужчины он принял, пока Сигюн ходила за покупками. В этой неуютной комнате на первом этаже похоронной конторы было холодно, невзирая на очень жаркий день.

– Ты уверена, что хочешь смотреть на это, женщина? – спросил мистер Шакал, надевая резиновые перчатки.

– Уверена, – Сигюн сглотнула прокатившийся в горле комок. – Я видела его всяким.

Шакал молча кивнул, откинул простыню и склонился над обожжённым телом Локи. Слабо запахло горелым мясом. Волосы и кожа обуглились в портале полностью, сохранились лишь остатки спекшихся мышц. Вместо ног торчали почёрневшие обломки бедренных костей.

– Где это случилось? Огонь, который может превратить бога в такое, не в каждой преисподней сыщешь.

– В мире грёз, созданных в графическом редакторе, – печально сказала Стгюн. – Который появился по ту сторону киноэкранов, а мы и не заметили.

– Заметили. Просто не все так безрассудны, чтобы сунуть голову прямо в пекло. Как выяснилось, в прямом смысле, – мистер Шакал сделал аккуратный разрез вдоль грудины. – Я смогу только остановить разложение. Отец бы сделал гораздо больше, но он давно покинул эти места, – продолжил он, вливая в тело резко пахнущую жидкость.

– Надеюсь, мы справимся сами, мне только нужно довезти его до дома. Хоть что-то, куда он сможет вернуться. Возможно, он – последнее воплощение. Был ещё один парень в Австралии, но, кажется, совсем спятил.

Мистер Шакал пожал плечами, продел нить в иглу и приготовился зашивать разрез.

– Позволь, я тебе помогу, – Сигюн протянула руку.

Тот не стал возражать, дал ей иглу, а сам открыл сосуд с густой, пахнущей травами мазью и принялся тщательно втирать в сухие, крошащиеся от прикосновений ткани.

– Однажды я так бальзамировал отца, и он был ещё более мертв, чем твой муж. Это было тысячи лет назад. И, строго говоря, тот, кто это делал, ещё не был я. Озирис вернулся, и у тебя есть надежда, женщина, – Шакал одобрительно кивнул, оценив аккуратный шов на груди. – Возьми бинты в шкафу.

Туго спелёнутое тело вернули в ящик, и от него больше не пахло горелым мясом и начинающимся разложением. За работой они не заметили, как пришёл мистер Ибис и сел на кушетку, привычно ссутулив плечи.

– Кто второй? Ты обещала рассказать мне достойную историю, Сигюн.

– Взгляни сам, Тот, – ответил вместо неё Шакал, склонившийся над вторым ящиком. – Сдаётся мне, что ему моя помощь не нужна. Он пострадал значительно меньше, и если я понимаю правильно, кто это такой…

Мистер Ибис поднялся, заглянул в ящик из-за спины своего компаньона, потом сдвинул очки ниже, как будто не поверил своим глазам.

– А этот откуда? Для полузабытого старого бога, никого не хочу этим обидеть, просто неприлично иметь столько воплощений. Да ещё в такой отличной форме.

– Из того же мира фантазий, – сказала Сигюн, снимая перчатки. – И у наших новых воплощений, которые родились и выросли там, дела куда лучше, чем у нас самих.

– Подожди, не хочешь же ты сказать… – Мистер Ибис удивленно поднял брови.

– Да, именно это я и хочу сказать. Локи принёс его из-за экрана, только не спрашивай меня, как он туда попал и как всё это устроил.

– Зато нетрудно догадаться, зачем, – вмешался в разговор мистер Шакал, извлёк Одина из ящика и положил на стол. Его лицо было покрыто ожогами, руки неестественно вывернуты, словно кости были сломаны в нескольких местах, но повреждения вовсе не выглядели смертельными.

Сигюн помолчала, прикусив губу.

– Это дела моего мужа, а за тысячу лет я привыкла не совать в них нос слишком глубоко. Я просто не хочу, чтобы наш гость очнулся раньше времени. Задержи его между миром живых и миром мертвых. Он опасен. Особенно в Америке, где его сородичи проникли в головы и запали в души такому количеству людей, о котором нам и мечтать не приходится.

– Но им не строят храмы и не приносят жертвы, – возразил Ибис не слишком уверенным голосом и задумчиво потёр переносицу.

– В этом и была ошибка. Наши представления о том, как должны выражаться людская вера и поклонение, сильно устарели. Взгляни на него. Он из плоти и крови, силён, могуч и одет в золото. У нас, особенно у тех, кто доживает свои дни в Старом Свете, слишком много спеси, чтобы признать очевидное. Это работает. Каждый проданный билет, каждая пролитая в кинозале слезинка, каждый постер, который подросток повесит в своей спальне или поставит фоном на экран компьютера.

– Значит, где-то в Америке есть место, где можно пройти туда и обратно? Почему твой муж не роет свои кроличьи норы в Старом Свете? Кто придёт оттуда в следующий раз и с какими намерениями? – Шакал задавал вопросы один за другим, не особо ожидая ответов. В чёрной ладони снова сверкнул скальпель, и он сделал надрез над ключицей Одина, собрал несколько капелек крови и попробовал на вкус.

– Я не знаю, – призналась Сигюн. – Но в Старом Свете тоже есть проход. И, возможно, появятся ещё. Глупо было бы считать, что никто, кроме Локи, не найдёт дорогу туда. Или оттуда. У нас перед персонажами-за-экраном только одно преимущество: мы живём веками, даже тысячелетиями, а их любят страстно, но недолго, всё проходит за несколько лет, если очень повезет – десятилетий.

– Для некоторых непоправимых вещей времени более, чем достаточно, – заключил мистер Ибис. – Нам следует время от времени ходить в кинотеатры, Шакал.

– Странно, он жив, но всё равно, что мёртв, словно марионетка, от которой кукловод отрезал нити, – Шакал достал небольшой стеклянный графин с притёртой пробкой, склонился над Одином и влил несколько капель тому в рот. – Не беспокойся, он не очнётся, пока ему не прикажут. У тебя сил может не хватить, но тот, кому ты его везёшь, точно справится.

– Спасибо, Анубис, – Сигюн просияла искренней улыбкой, тёплой и немного грустной. А потом сменила тему. – Почему вас только трое? Где Сет, где Гор?

– Сет давно ушёл на поиски приключений, и последний раз звонил из Сан-Франциско. Это было лет десять назад, – ответил мистер Ибис.

– А Гор всё равно, что мёртв, – печально добавил Шакал и отвернулся, не желая продолжать разговора о сородичах. – Не всем везёт заполучить ещё и киновоплощение. По-видимому, наши истории продюсерам не нравятся.

– Я бы не назвала это везением, – загадочно улыбнулась Сигюн. – Локи из тех, кто сам гонится за удачей и ловит её за хвост.

– Не думая о последствиях, – продолжил Ибис.

– Да, он не такой рассудительный, как ты, – согласилась Сигюн. – Ты записываешь истории, а он становится их героем, вот какая между вами разница. Его затеи не всегда хорошо кончаются, а чем закончится эта, я и представить не могу. Но нам снова лучше держаться вместе.

– А вот это оставь, женщина, – почти пролаял Шакал. – Когда твой родич в прошлый раз приходил с такими же речами, дело едва не кончилось катастрофой. Твоя любовь и преданность тронули Баст, а Тот слишком любознателен, чтобы отказаться взглянуть на диковинку, но на этом всё. Забирай их и уходи, как обещала.

– Прости, Анубис, я должна была предупредить. Найдите Гора, найдите Сета, дайте им сил, сколько сможете, в мире за экраном живут не только старые боги, у которых есть хоть какие-то представления о приличиях.

Ибис и Шакал переглянулись и одновременно скептически хмыкнули, но Сигюн продолжила:

– Они могут быть опасны. Не нужно ничего отвечать мне сейчас, просто подумайте над моими словами. Я уйду не позднее завтрашнего утра, и ещё раз благодарю вас за помощь и гостеприимство.

Шакал свирепо взглянул на неё и оскалился почти по-собачьи, но Ибис остановил его примирительным жестом.

– Мы обдумаем всё, что ты сказала. Посоветуемся. Кстати, как ты собираешься везти их в Исландию? Сомневаюсь, что тебе позволят загрузить тела в пассажирский самолёт.

– Этим я и собираюсь заняться. У вас здесь есть вайфай?

***

– Мне невероятно повезло, что вы оказались в Вашингтоне, Стиг. Иначе – не представляю, что бы я делала, – Сигюн улыбнулась той самой очаровательно-беспомощной улыбкой, какая всегда есть в арсенале умной женщины, и поставила недопитый бокал вина на столик.

В салоне принадлежащего норвежской дирекции Европола чартерного самолёта было просторно и уютно.

– Протестую, Дэгни, это мне повезло. Я честно готовился скучать все двенадцать часов над Атлантикой. Никогда не слышал, что у вас есть родственники в Иллинойсе.

Директор норвежского офиса Европола Стиг Лундквист, моложавый, подтянутый блондин лет пятидесяти с аккуратно подстриженной окладистой бородой, которая была предметом его особой гордости и заботы, откинулся на спинку кресла. Дэгни Стурлусон он знал давно, ещё с тех времён, когда пятнадцать лет назад возглавлял службу уголовного розыска полиции Осло. Магистр психологии, жена успешного книгоиздателя и уважаемого исследователя, чей род, по слухам, восходил к полулегендарному автору «Младшей Эдды», просто обязана была заняться благотворительностью. Именно такие женщины помогают жертвам рака груди, борются с китобойным промыслом в Северном море и открывают приюты для животных. Но фру Стурлусон основала фонд реабилитации бывших заключенных. Они со Стигом частенько встречались: половина подопечных Дэгни возвращались на старую дорожку, а она порой защищала их излишне рьяно. Довольно скоро фру Стурлусон очаровала многих влиятельных полицейских чиновников, свела близкое знакомство со всеми авторитетными в области уголовного права судьями и адвокатами, стала своей в службе исполнения наказаний. Несколько раз ей удалось разговорить кое-кого из «завязавших», и на условиях абсолютной анонимности с её помощью было раскрыто три очень тяжёлых и запутанных дела. Но всё это время Лундквиста не оставляло ощущение, что в этой истории что-то очень сильно не так. С годами тихий, но настойчивый шёпот интуиции хорошего сыщика перерос в уверенность и даже подкрепился некоторыми фактами. Дело осложнялось тем, что Дэгни Стурлусон ему очень нравилась, и чем больше он убеждался, что она не та, за кого себя выдаёт, тем сильнее становилось это абсолютно неуместное чувство.

– Мы почти не поддерживали связь, но такое событие, сами понимаете, – Сигюн печально вздохнула и опустила глаза.

– Я соболезную, Дэгни.

– Спасибо. Правда, живыми я их не знала, но в завещании дядя непременно просил похоронить его на родной земле, а оставить его сына одного в Америке мне показалось жестоким. Я безумно благодарна вам, что не пришлось проходить все формальности и собирать кипу бумаг. Каир – не самое благополучное место, город почти заброшен, а все документы моих родственников сгорели вместе с ними при пожаре.

– Перестаньте, Дэгни. Я очень рад, что могу помочь. Надеюсь, норвежские налогоплательщики меня простят, хотя бы из уважения к вашему многолетнему труду на благо общества, – если в его голосе и была ирония, то совсем незаметная.

– Им не за что, вы не потратили на меня ни одной лишней кроны, – заверила его Сигюн. – Всего лишь поверили мне на слово, что я везу в Осло своих дядю и троюродного брата, чтобы похоронить, а не прячу следы двойного убийства.

– Мне приходилось видеть достаточно убийц, Дэгни. Вы точно не из их числа, – тихо рассмеялся Лундквист, откровенно разглядывая сидящую напротив женщину. – К тому же я проверил полицейские сводки по Иллинойсу. Ни двойных убийств, ни пропавших без вести, – Лундквист с притворным разочарованием пожал плечами. – Пожаров с человеческими жертвами, кстати, тоже нет, но, наверно, какая-то ошибка, – он нарочито-небрежно махнул рукой. – Или всё настолько очевидно, что местная полиция даже не открывала дела.

– Больше похоже на второе, – Сигюн удалось справиться с дрожью в голосе.

– В любом случае, Дэгни, вам я верю безоговорочно. Как дела у Ларса? – Лундквист сменил одну неудобную тему на другую. – Давным-давно ничего о нём не слышал.

– У него новый проект, его нет в Норвегии. Я бы рассказала вам подробности, но он взял с меня слово молчать.

От взгляда Лундквиста не укрылись выступившие у неё на висках капельки пота.

– Не удивлён, учитывая его манеру эпатировать публику. Вы – исключительно интересная пара, – он подлил ей вина. – Вы уверены, что не голодны, Дэгни? Я могу попросить разогреть ланч.

– Нет, благодарю.

– Позвольте быть с вами откровенным, Дэгни, от вас наверняка не укрылось, что я давно симпатизирую вам, чего нельзя сказать о вашем муже, – доверительно сообщил Лундквист, перекатывая между пальцами ножку своего бокала.

– Мне жаль это слышать.

– Простите, но люди, возникающие из ниоткуда, всегда вызывают подозрения. Особенно у старых ищеек вроде меня.

Сигюн открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но он жестом остановил её и продолжил:

– Если верить документам, то родился он в Тронхейме, учился почему-то в Белграде, правда, позже защитил в Оксфорде диссертацию по истории средневековья, и буквально через год в Копенгагене умер его двоюродный дедушка и полный тёзка, очень удачно оставив в наследство процветающее издательство. Хотя у Ларса Стурлусона-первого, назовём его так, чтоб не путаться, двое взрослых сыновей.

– Я знаю, мы иногда встречаемся по семейным поводам. Отличные парни, просто ни один из них не увлекался скандинавским средневековьем, а покойному профессору было важно оставить дело своей жизни тому, кто будет за него болеть.

– Даже если до этого он в глаза не видел родственника. Очень странно, что при таком сходстве научных интересов ваш муж поехал учиться в Белград, а не в Университет Копенгагена, на кафедру своего дедушки, самого авторитетного в мире исследователя в этой области. Точнее, почти единственного.

– Возможно, Ларс не хотел излишней протекции?

– Или ему вовсе не нужно было ничему учиться, а Белград в разгар распада Югославии – идеальное место, чтобы спутать следы. Итак, профессор Стурлусон-первый не покровительствовал внучатому племяннику, не был его научным руководителем, но диссертация вашего мужа и множество работ его почтенного родственника написаны одним и тем же человеком.

– Вы проводили автороведческую экспертизу диссертации моего мужа? – Сигюн сделала большой глоток вина. – Зачем?

– Я просто прочитал и то, и другое, а потом задал несколько вопросов знакомому эксперту. Как частное лицо. Европолу нет дела до плагиата, но он занимается розыском похищенных предметов искусства, и, несомненно, по случайному, трагическому стечению обстоятельств, ваш муж постоянно оказывается где-то неподалёку от самых громких и наглых краж. Особенно если речь идёт о драгоценностях.

– Мне казалось, мы друзья, Стиг, – Сигюн старалась говорить спокойно, но между бровей пролегла тонкая морщинка.

– Так и есть, я даже ни разу не дал санкции на его допрос. Или ваш, Дэгни, ведь я очень боюсь лишиться вашего расположения. Один раз я готов был это сделать – после того, как из Прадо исчезло несколько экспонатов. Ваш муж в это время проводил в Мадриде презентацию нового издания «Младшей Эдды» на испанском. Вы тогда исключительно вовремя разговорили одного из ваших… питомцев.

– Ваши намёки становятся оскорбительными, Стиг, – Сигюн упрекнула его как можно мягче, потёрла виски и отвернулась. На мониторе под потолком было видно, как пиктограмма самолёта огибает Гренландию снизу. Сигюн впилась взглядом в изображение Исландии, к которой они приближались, и изо всех оставшихся сил обратилась к тем, на чью помощь рассчитывала. Она до отвращения чётко поняла, что произойдёт с ней и с грузом, если самолёт приземлится в Осло.

– Я всего лишь хотел произвести на вас впечатление, Дэгни. Вы в этой истории – не менее увлекательный персонаж, а для меня – даже более. Смотрите: профессор Стурлусон-первый, как и ваш Ларс, был женат всю жизнь на одной женщине, Сигни Стурлусон. Она не была такой видной общественницей, как вы, в те годы это ещё не стало модным. Сигни редко появлялась на публике. Но всё же я нашёл один снимок. Он нигде не был опубликован, но сохранился у фотографа. Вот были времена, никаких селфи на каждом шагу, никаких смартфонов с геопозиционированием. Взгляните, это 1979 год. Пятисотлетие университета, профессор Стурлусон с супругой. Она здесь старше вас лет на десять или пятнадцать, но даже не скажешь, – Лундквист несколько раз провел пальцем по экрану своей «Нокии», потом протянул её Сигюн – с видом азартного охотника, выследившего добычу. И ей даже не нужно было смотреть на экран, она и так знала, что увидит своё лицо. Мельком взглянув на снимок, Сигюн кивнула и напряженно рассмеялась:

– Вы меня раскрыли, Стиг, в награду за усердие обязательно приглашу вас на свой столетний юбилей, – она протянула смартфон обратно, но Лундквист не смог его взять: яркая сине-белая молния разрезала небо напополам, ударила в кабину пилота и с треском вышла из хвоста. Самолёт качнуло, и Сигюн пришлось откинуться на спинку дивана, а телефон выскользнул из руки.

– Не бойтесь, Дэгни, оболочка надёжно защищена, она экранирует электрические разряды, – быстро сказал Лундквист, меняясь в лице, но его последние слова заглушил невиданной силы гром. И тут же ещё одна молния, бешено ветвясь, ударила в крыло, и самолет снова накренился. Стихия, разбушевавшаяся снаружи – без всякой причины, назло прогнозу – была не грозой и даже не ураганом. По самолёту словно открыла огонь батарея небесной артиллерии, разряды сыпались один за другим. Бокалы полетели со столика на пол, вслед за недопитой бутылкой вина.

– Что за чертовщина?! – Лундквист попытался встать, но самолёт тряхнуло от удара в крышу, и его вдавило обратно в кресло. Освещение в салоне потускнело, потом моргнуло несколько раз и погасло. Снаружи снова ярко полыхнуло бело-голубым, треск электрического заряда утонул в раскате грома, и на мгновение в свете молнии за иллюминатором отчётливо показалась мощная, статная фигура мужчины с развевающимися рыжими волосами. Он летел, воздев вверх огромный молот, с которого во все стороны летели искры.

Лундквист зажмурился и потряс головой. Сигюн беззвучно прошептала:

– Довольно, Тор. И спасибо.

– Господин Лундквист, у нас неисправна электроника, я запросил вынужденную посадку в Рейкьявике, – раздался из динамика голос пилота. – Мне пришлось отключить свет в салоне, но это не опасно. Простите, мы проходили все испытания на симуляцию ударов молнии, но это – просто кара небесная. Не беспокойтесь, в крайнем случае, сядем в ручном режиме.

Невиданная гроза прекратилась так же внезапно, как началась.

– Похоже, нам очень повезло. Или наоборот. Что вы об этом думаете, Дэгни? Как в такое можно поверить?

– Я думаю, что вы не сможете арестовать меня в Осло прямо у трапа по подозрению в двойном убийстве, как собирались. В другой раз, Стиг, сегодня я очень спешу, – ответила Сигюн. – А ещё лучше – выкиньте из головы и меня, и моего мужа, а то когда-нибудь вам придётся поверить в вещи куда более странные.

Самолёт широким кругом заходил на посадку, вдали уже маячили огни взлётной полосы.  
Она прикрыла глаза и больше не произнесла ни слова, пока в салон, раньше, чем подкатили трап, не вошёл тот самый парень с молотом. Огромный, широкоплечий, он едва протиснулся в дверной проём. Кажется, дверь он просто выломал одним рывком. Парень нахмурил кустистые рыжие брови, состроил свирепую физиономию и погрозил Лундквисту кулаком размером с булыжник.

– Здравствуй, – Сигюн подбежала и порывисто его обняла.

– Прощу прощения, – вмешался Лундквист, – не знаю, кто вы такой, но вы не можете здесь находиться, и эта женщина никуда с вами не пойдёт. Она задержана Европолом по подозрению в убийстве, – кажется, Лундквист собирался достать оружие.

Тор не удостоил его ответом, только снисходительной улыбкой, подошёл ближе и легонько ткнул Лундквиста в макушку. Вокруг сжатого кулака обвилась молния, стекла по пальцам и ударила в затылок директора норвежского бюро Европола. Он несколько раз дёрнулся и безвольно распластался в кресле.

– Где твои вещи? Отец сказал, что ты везёшь что-то очень важное, – спросил Тор, как ни в чём ни бывало.

Водрузив оба ящика на плечо так легко, словно они ничего не весили, Тор широкими шагом шёл прямо по взлетной полосе к белому минивэну с надписью «Клуб бодибилдинга «Громобой». Сигюн едва поспевала за ним.

– Он жив? – спросила она, усаживаясь впереди и пристёгивая ремень безопасности.

– Конечно, – беззаботно отозвался Тор и завёл машину. – Я вовсе не хотел никого убивать. Только он не скоро вспомнит, что собирался тебя арестовать.

– Ты потрясающий, – тихо рассмеялась Сигюн, когда минивэн выехал с территории аэропорта через обгорелый пролом в бетонном ограждении.

Дорога, по которой они мчались, была почти пустой: навстречу попался едва ли десяток машин. Она шла вдоль вздымающихся гор, укрытых снежными шапками даже летом. Свернув с шоссе на узкую проселочную дорогу, автомобиль Тора спустился в долину, поросшую невысоким берёзовым лесом и изрезанную подвижной серебристой сетью быстрых ручьёв, а потом остановился возле большого, одиноко стоящего двухэтажного дома с дерновой крышей. Чёрный ворон опустился на столбик изгороди, и тут же резная деревянная дверь открылась, и им навстречу вышел высокий старик с повязкой на глазу.

Тор помахал ему, вышел из машины и занёс ящики в дом. Сигюн последовала за ним.

– Здравствуй, Всеотец, – она почтительно склонила голову, как всегда, избегая смотреть повелителю асов в лицо. Он сам сделал шаг навстречу, положил одну шершавую ладонь ей на плечо, а второй взял за подбородок, вглядываясь единственным глазом, кажется, в самое сердце.

От этого силы оставили Сигюн окончательно, губы задрожали, и она разрыдалась в голос, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

– Ну будет тебе, перестань, девочка, – Вотан обнял её и гладил по волосам, по вздрагивающей спине. – Всё хорошо, ты умница, никто не смог бы сделать для него больше.

**Интермедия**

Дышать было больно, каждый глоток воздуха обжигал горло. Разлепить веки удалось не сразу. Когда темнота перед глазами рассеялась, первым, что увидел перед собой Локи, было просветлевшее лицо Сигюн – бледное, измученное, ещё хранившее следы долгой тревоги.

– Где он? – сипло спросил Локи и попытался подняться, но вдруг пугающе ясно ощутил, что ни рук, ни ног у него нет.

– Вотан тебе всё расскажет, – Сигюн склонилась и поцеловала его в уголок губ. Отстраниться Локи не мог, только зажмурился, стараясь не думать сейчас о том, как они расстались в прошлый раз, в Осло.

– Какой сейчас день, месяц? Долго я был… таким?

– Семь месяцев Фригг от тебя не отходила, и не будь ты похож на головёшку, я бы стал ревновать, – пророкотал знакомый голос. Повелитель асов вошёл в комнату и остановился у постели. На резком лице появилась улыбка, недобрая, но довольная. – Выкарабкался всё-таки, живучий, как кошка.

Вместо привычной чёрной пиратской повязки пустую глазницу закрывала золотая накладка.

– Вотан, прости, что не могу приветствовать тебя с должным почтением. Понравился тебе мой подарок? Жаль, что не смог вручить его сам.

– Да, отличный старик. Я бы не стал брать его жизнь, да он сам решил с нею расстаться. Мы отлично посидели, выпили мёда, я срубил для него виселицу и проводил его в Валгаллу. Он посвятил мне свою смерть.

– Как трогательно, – пробормотал Локи. – Тебе идёт, хотя чёрная была более… брутальная.

– И это мне говорит любитель золотых рогов, – громогласно рассмеялся Вотан и тут же стал серьёзным. – Твой дар наполнил меня силами, но это не меняет того, что ткань реальности трещит по швам. Где монета? Каждый доллар, уплаченный за эти сказки, делает её хозяина всё более могущественным, а они рекой текут. Быстрой, полноводной, золотой рекой.

Он уселся на диван напротив, сверля Локи единственным глазом. Тот молчал, стараясь укрыться от сурового взгляда побратима, но сил, чтобы отвернуть голову, решительно не было.

– Врезать бы тебе как следует, да подожду, пока у тебя будет, чем держать нож, – проворчал Вотан.

– Уймись, он только что с того света вернулся, я выхаживала его не для того, чтобы ты его прибил, – высокая, очень красивая женщина с аккуратно уложенной вокруг головы длинной косой вошла и села подле своего грозного мужа, накрыв его грубую ладонь своей, тонкой и изящной.

– Моя царица, – церемонно произнёс Локи, – я преклонил бы колени, но придётся подождать, пока у меня снова отрастут конечности.

– Здравствуй, Локи, – ласково ответила Фригг. – Нет нужды в церемониях между старыми друзьями.

– Когда у тебя руки-ноги отрастут, я тебе их повыдергаю, – пообещал Вотан, но чуть смутился под строгим взглядом жены. – Рассказывай, – добавил он уже спокойнее.

– Он отдал монету некоему Таносу, – со вздохом признался Локи. – Я не нашел его за экраном.

– Почему я не удивлён? – проворчал Вотан. – И какой у тебя план на этот раз?

– Следующая серия ещё в производстве, и я всё улажу. Поправлю здоровье, навещу кое-кого в Америке, и устрою в этом проклятом кривом зеркале Асгарда Рагнарёк, – зло пообещал Локи. – И окончательно убью этого урода, раз уж он потерял монету.

– Ты немного отстал от жизни. И без тебя нашлось, кому устроить Рагнерёк в следующей серии, – покачал головой Вотан. – Правду всё-таки говорят, про яблоко от яблони. Премьера через пару недель.

– Но как?

– Хель скоро придёт и расскажет. Вроде, всё не так уж плохо, если не считать… некоторых деталей, – дипломатично сказала Сигюн.

– Хель?! Какого…

– Я не могла оставить тебя, а просто отпустить ситуацию было очень опасно, – объяснила Сигюн, не сводя с мужа такого истосковавшегося взгляда, словно они вечность не виделись. – Я объяснила на студии, что ты нездоров, и на время тебя заменит твоя дочь Хельга.

– Нам показалось, что это удачное решение, – подтвердил Вотан. – Я отправился бы сам, но пришлось остаться.

– Что тебя задержало?

– Ещё один портал. Прямо здесь.

– Зачем, Вотан?

– А с чего ты взял, что это я? По сюжету твои мальчики должны были разыскать отца и встретиться с ним в последний раз. Да вот незадача, стараниями одного безмозглого проныры, точнее двух, он был уже не там, а здесь.

– И?

– Второй безмозглый проныра, твой подельник, тоже не хотел, чтобы вашу милую проделку раскрыли, и пробил портал сюда. Прямо ко мне, то есть к нам, ведь я уже был им.  
В этот момент Локи почти пожалел, что очнулся.

– Он рискнул сюда явиться?

– И вполне в этом преуспел, и даже не пострадал при переходе, уж не знаю, как это у него получилось. Мне пришлось встретить их здесь, раз уж я стал, – Вотан невесело хмыкнул, – их отцом. И сказать всё то, чего они ждали. Точно по сценарию, только наряжаться в этот шутовской наряд не стал.

– Они? – страдальчески выдохнул Локи.

– Да, они были вдвоем, – подтвердила Фригг. – Очень красивые мальчики.

Локи хотел ещё что-то спросить, но дверь снова открылась. Очень высокая, нескладная и грузная, настоящая великанша, Хель протиснулась в дверной проём.

– Здравствуй, отец, – произнесла она низким, совсем не женским голосом. Говорила Хель только половиной рта, вторая оставалась неподвижной, как и вся левая сторона лица. Мёртвый глаз она вовсе не трудилась скрывать повязкой, на него падала лишь прядь прямых чёрных волос. – Я бы сказала, что рада видеть тебя живым, если бы сама не выставила тебя из Хельхейма, – она коротко рассмеялась, и этот ледяной смех пробирал до костей.

– Здравствуй, Хель, – тихо сказал Локи. Их отношения никогда не были ни простыми, ни тёплыми, но то, что надвигалось из-за экрана, волей-неволей сближало. – Ты была в Америке? Расскажи мне.

– Сложно с твоими смертными. Но признаю, воплощение на экране – это отличная идея, особенно если вовремя его убить. Мне очень понравилось, – губы Хель разъехались в кривой, плотоядной улыбке. – Где ещё такая, как я, может стать эльфийской принцессой?

– Не знал, что ты любишь кино.

– Кинематограф поклоняется смерти, – удивилась Хель. – Конечно, я обожаю кино. Особенно фильмы-катастрофы. Фильмы ужасов, батальные сцены, – она мечтательно прикрыла живой глаз. – Мне самое место в Голливуде, там знают, как сделать смерть прекрасной и завораживающей.

– Можно ближе к сути? – нетерпеливо перебил её Локи.

– Рагнарек свершился. Ты ведь этого хотел? Было много смертей, и даже, в некотором роде, моя собственная.

– Я надеюсь, он был среди твоих жертв?

– Нет, твой двойник выжил. У студии есть планы на его участие в следующем фильме. Я не стала их переубеждать.

– Этот негодяй продюсер мне клялся, что ни один злодей не переживёт трёх фильмов!

– Значит, они передумали, - пожала плечами Хель.

– Смирись, твой двойник жив. А чем выше будут сборы, тем более могущественным сделает своего нового хозяина потерявшаяся там лепреконова монета. В ткани реальности прорехи, и миров больше не девять, – подытожил Вотан. – Что будет дальше, Хель?

– Не знаю, Вотан. Я сделала, как ты просил, но не стала для смертных своей. Возможно, есть наброски следующего сценария, но его держат в строжайшем секрете.

– Я с этим разберусь, – поспешно вмешался Локи.

– Руки коротки. И ноги тоже, – проворчал повелитель асов. И, кажется, хотел добавить что-то ещё, но только махнул рукой, поймав очередной укоризненный взгляд жены.

– Тебе потребуется ещё несколько недель, Локи, – сказала ему Фригг и снова обратилась к мужу. – Он для тебя тысячу лет наизнанку выворачивается и ни разу доброго слова не услышал. А что натворил дел – так Локи есть Локи. А ты на то и побратим, чтобы помочь. Все вместе придумаем, что делать. Пойдём, дай ему отдохнуть, Сигюн с ним побудет.

Локи вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, изображая всем своим видом усталость и страдание. Однако, едва шаги Одина и Фригг стихли за дверью его покоев, он тут же открыл глаза снова и шёпотом спросил у жены:

– У тебя телефон рядом? Набери номер и поднеси мне трубку.

Сигюн кивнула, ничуть не удивившись. И, не говоря больше ни слова, сделала, как он просил.

– Стэн? Здравствуй. Да, я тоже рад тебя слышать. Здоровье уже лучше, скоро надеюсь приехать. А пока у меня есть к тебе одна просьба. Очень срочно и важно. Нет, проблемы не у меня. Просто мир может рухнуть.

***

Несмотря на все усилия Фригг и постоянную заботу Сигюн, нескольких недель не хватило, и выздоровление затянулось на месяцы. Локи пришлось задержаться в доме повелителя асов в Исландии, который хоть давным-давно и не был Валаскьяльвом, но по-прежнему оставался основательным и безопасным. Тему двойника из-за экрана они с Сигюн по негласной, но хорошо понятной обоим договоренности аккуратно обходили.

Фригг держалась с гостями так запросто и по-дружески, словно и не была лучезарной царицей Асгарда. Вотан, напротив, исчез сразу после первого разговора и больше не показывался, только вороны его следили за домом, сменяя друг друга.

Явился он аккурат в тот вечер, когда Локи в первый раз смог встать и дойти на дрожащих, непослушных ногах до гостиной, опираясь на руку Сигюн. Повелитель асов как будто стал ещё выше и шире в плечах. Таким свирепым и могущественным Локи не видел его уже давно. От него неуловимо пахло свежей кровью. Вслед за Вотаном в дом вошёл рыжий широкоплечий мужчина с обветренным лицом, в тёмной кожаной куртке.

– Всеотец, Тор, – приветствовал их Локи. – Что нового слышно в Мидгарде и его окрестностях?

– Новости – как на подбор, одна хуже другой. И только у тебя, как я погляжу, всё хорошо, встал на ноги.

Вотан внимательно оглядел Локи. И, кажется, остался доволен увиденным.

– Ещё одна дыра?

– Да, и больше других. Над Кампалой, – ответил вместо отца Тор и уселся на диван.

– Это ещё где?

– Уганда.

– С чего бы вдруг? – удивился Локи.

– Вот и мне интересно, почему именно там, – Вотан достал из-под плаща рог и хлебнул. – Это уже не твой мальчик, а кое-кто другой.

– Почему ты так уверен?

– Потому, что это новый хозяин монеты. Ему что-то очень нужно в нашем мире. Заработанные на последнем фильме миллионы явно пошли ей... на пользу. Им обоим. Я уверен, что это они, потому что теперь вижу их мир, хоть и не всегда и не так чётко, как остальные девять.

– Конечно, видишь, – пожал плечами Локи, состроив свою обычную самоуверенную ухмылку. – Я оставил там твой залог. Забыл тебя предупредить.

– Какой ещё залог? – не понял Вотан. – Мой единственный глаз при мне.

– Я про тот, стеклянный, который тебе привёз сын твоего американского воплощения. Старый пройдоха всё же был тобой.

– А, так и знал, что это ты его спёр, – ничуть не удивился Вотан. – Не мог словами попросить, я бы, может, так отдал. Лис ты старый, сколько тебя ни лупи, тащишь всё, что цепями не приковано, не успеешь моргнуть, как на ходу подмётки срежешь и будешь громче всех кричать, что так и было. А потом дуешься: «Чего это вы меня избегаете? Не доверяете?»

– Словами? – переспросил Локи издевательским тоном. – Прямо вот так: «Вотан, дай мне тот блестящий стеклянный глаз, единственную память от американского воплощения, я одну теорию хочу проверить». В глаз бы ты мне дал, Гунгниром, и лететь бы мне от твоих тумаков до Гренландии, а то и до самого Винланда.

– Эк ты всё вывернул, – покачал головой Один и беззлобно рассмеялся, обнажив крупные белые зубы хищника. – Я же ещё и виноват, что тебе воровать приходится? Жаден, мол, Вотан и вздорен, как тут не обчистить. Хорошая всё же была идея рот тебе зашить.

– Мне так не кажется, – Локи нервно облизнул губы, пробуя на язык узелки старых шрамов. – Мы отвлеклись. Что ты видишь в мире за экраном?

– Не отвлеклись. Что тебя дёрнуло оставить там этот глаз? Мало было монеты?

– Собственно, это и дернуло – проверить, сработает ли трюк с залогом в том мире. Работает. Нет, я не жду благодарности за то, что ненароком расширил твоё мировоззрение.

– Ты уверен, что его никто не найдёт и не завладеет им? С ясенем было надёжнее.

– Почти. Я выкинул его в открытый космос… и чтоб тебя, Вотан, мне больно! – вскрикнул Локи, получив после слов «в открытый космос» увесистую оплеуху.

– Прекратите оба, не время сейчас, – Фригг спустилась в гостиную.

– Конечно, он ведь только на ноги встал, а если ты и дальше будешь с ним нянчиться и с ложки кормить, то ещё лет двести будет немощным калекой прикидываться, – проворчал Всеотец, но всё же сел на диван рядом с сыном. – Сообрази лучше что-нибудь на стол, хозяйка.

– Не буду, – возмутился Локи. – Особенно сейчас, когда мне давно пора в Америку, покончить со всем этим.

– И что ты собираешься делать? Остановишь съёмки? Сожжёшь студию? Боюсь, ничего из этого не поможет. Слишком многие ждут продолжения. По обе стороны от экрана.

По лицу Локи промелькнула едва заметная тень. Он с радостью отвернулся, прячась от всевидящего взгляда, когда Фригг поставила на стол большое блюдо с жареным мясом.

– Придумаю что-нибудь, – он пожал плечами почти беззаботно и утянул сверху румяное рёбрышко.

– Сам ты больше ничего делать не будешь. Я поеду с тобой.

– Плохая идея, – возразил Локи, вгрызаясь зубами в сочную мякоть. – У тебя и здесь дел по горло, вдруг ещё кто-нибудь из портала полезет. К тому же ты, только не обижайся, немного отстал от жизни здесь, в Исландии.

– Не юли, поедем вместе, и не вздумай сбежать. А порталом и теми, кто может из него выйти, займётся Тор.

Тот коротко кивнул:

– Да, отец.

– Если понадобится, Фригг ему поможет.

– Простите, высокородные асы, но я не уверен, что ты справишься, Тор. Тут нужна хитрость, воображение, опыт, наконец.

– У него тоже есть двойник за экраном. И при необходимости, он сможет поступить с ним, как я и Хель.

– Нет, отец, – покачал головой Тор, посерьёзнев. – Он мне нравится, и я не стану его убивать. Я привык полагаться на свои силы. А ещё у меня в клубе полно отличных парней. Я сам их тренировал.

– И они поверят, когда ты расскажешь всё это? Пойдут за тобой? – скривился Локи.

– Конечно, поверят, – Тор расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана с самой открытой и уверенной улыбкой. – Я ведь не вру.

– И всё же Америка – плохая страна для богов, – не сдавался Локи. – И один раз тебе в ней крупно не повезло, Вотан.

– Точнее, вам обоим, – задумчиво добавила Фригг. – В этом он прав, наши сородичи в Америке вас не любят. Я вижу, что грядёт большая буря, и без их помощи нам, возможно, всё это не остановить.

– Значит, разыщем их, если потребуется, – Вотан нахмурился.

– Прости, что вмешиваюсь, Всеотец, – подала голос Сигюн. Никто не заметил, как она оказалась в гостиной. – Я встретила в Иллинойсе Тота, Анубиса и Баст, и они до сих пор злы. Та история многих задела.

– Это мы и так знаем, паршивая была афёра, да и новая не лучше. Что ты можешь предложить, девочка?

– Мне кажется, что будет лучше, если их о помощи попрошу я.

– Любящая женщина – это убедительно. И трогательно, если она похожа на Сигюн, – поддержала Фригг. – Мне будет спокойнее. Что-то мне подсказывает – будь моё воплощение рядом, и американец не пустился бы во все тяжкие.

Локи пробормотал что-то ещё о том, что предпочитает работать в одиночку, но в правой руке Всеотца появился даже не сам Гунгнир, а лишь его дрожащая призрачным сиянием тень, и благоразумие подсказало немедленно замолчать.

В Америку они втроём отправились через неделю, когда Локи смог не только двигаться с почти прежней ловкостью, но и держать в руках оружие. Всеотец на пару с Тором проверили его умения, немного потрепав в драке, довольно жестокой для дружеского спарринга. Сигюн, увидев его в синяках и ссадинах, только тихонько вздохнула и достала целебную мазь.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты ехала, – сказал Локи, со свистом выдохнув воздух, когда она обрабатывала глубокий порез вдоль ключицы. – Останься здесь, и пусть Тор присмотрит за тобой.

– Отчего же? – спросила Сигюн, не поднимая глаз. – Присмотри за мной лучше сам, я твоя жена, а не его.

Тонкие пальцы нежно огладили впадинку на шее, заставив вздрогнуть. Локи перехватил и отвёл её руку, не находя слов, чтобы ответить.

– Или скажи, что я не жена тебе больше, только я всё равно от тебя не отступлюсь.

– И от него тоже?

– Он – это ты, в гораздо большей степени, чем ты готов признать и принять.

– Не настолько, чтобы делить с ним жену.

– Тогда не оставляй меня больше одну так надолго, и тебе никогда не придётся меня ни с кем делить, – Сигюн мягко сжала его ладонь в своей, поднесла к губам и поцеловала.

**V**

Франшиза «Тора» и «Мстителей» сделала Дэвида Файна богатым, востребованным и даже знаменитым. Читая хвалебные рецензии и глядя на аномально высокие цифры кассовых сборов, он иногда хотел ущипнуть себя посильнее. Во всём этом было что-то нереальное, неправильное, абсурдное – как будто он, сам того не заметив, заключил сделку с нечистой силой и вот-вот за это поплатится. Странности и дикие совпадения нарастали и множились, словно исполинский снежный ком, от фильма к фильму, как будто про них всех снимали чёрную комедию, в которой сам Файн был во второстепенной роли растяпы, не понимающего, во что влип.

Он с тоской вспоминал времена, когда всё ограничивалось редкими приездами Стурлусона, хотя и от них уже проблем было хоть отбавляй. После премьеры «Тора» тот почти перебрался в Америку, и стало ещё хуже. На съёмках двух следующих фильмов проклятый консультант никому прохода не давал, но руководство студии почему-то закрывало глаза на все его выходки и требования.

Незадолго до окончания работы над «Царством тьмы» Стурлусон, к огромной радости Дэвида, как сквозь землю провалился. Продюсер, несколько недель готовившийся к неприятному разговору о том, что персонаж Локи по планам студии снова останется жив, вздохнул было с облегчением. Неслыханно продолжительная и успешная карьера экранного суперзлодея, который как будто жил уже своей собственной жизнью, немного нервировала и самого Файна, но доходы были таковы, что он легко отмахивался от смутно ворочающейся внутри тревоги.

Спокойная жизнь без докучливого консультанта длилась целых два месяца, пока в один отнюдь не прекрасный день Дэвида не соединили с Дэгни Стурлусон. Полным горечи голосом она сообщила, что Ларс попал в аварию в Осло и находится в больнице в тяжёлом состоянии, с множественными переломами, в том числе черепа и челюсти, поэтому даже по телефону говорить не может. Однако, голливудский проект так важен для него и семейного издательства, что Ларса заменит дочь Хельга. Дэвид хотел было возмутиться и отказаться, но боссы студии снова намекнули, что не стоит упираться и злить Стэна Кирби, которого явно многое связывает с этой странной скандинавской семейкой. Файн, скрепя сердце, согласился на Хельгу Стурлусон и выторговал увеличение бюджета, рассудив, что хуже уже не будет. Свою ошибку он осознал, едва огромного роста некрасивая женщина, совершенно не похожая на отца, склонив голову и ссутулившись, чтобы не задеть притолоку, вошла в его кабинет. Левая половина лица у неё была безжизненно застывшей, будто после тяжёлого инсульта, но при этом со своим массивным телом великанша справлялась очень ловко. Поздоровавшись коротким кивком, Хельга Стурлусон потребовала сценарий, и понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы Дэвид начал страстно желать её отцу скорейшего выздоровления. К премьере «Рагнарёка» он готов был отдать весь свой гонорар врачу, который поставит Ларса Стурлусона на ноги и привезёт в Лос-Анжелес, только бы никогда больше не видеть мисс Хельгу, внушавшую ему и всей съёмочной группе иррациональный хтонический ужас. Невероятная, нелепая, абсурдная догадка об истинной природе скандинавских консультантов сводила его с ума. Скоро она осталась единственной возможной версией происходящего, но рассказать о ней Дэвид не решился бы даже своему психотерапевту. Услышав такое, тот не ограничится рецептом на таблетки.

Когда боссы студии в условиях строжайшей секретности посвятили Дэвида Файна в идею о «самом масштабном и амбициозном кроссовере в истории кино, который может принести миллиарды» и вновь предложили пост исполнительного продюсера, он даже не смог толком обрадоваться. Под ложечкой противно заныло от неясного предчувствия чего-то очень нехорошего, и поделиться им было решительно не с кем. Поэтому к содержимому бара-глобуса приходилось обращаться всё чаще. Сидя в кресле перед ополовиненной бутылкой коньяка, Дэвид ничуть не удивился, а даже, немыслимое дело, обрадовался, когда Ларс Стурлусон, целый и невредимый, материализовался откуда-то из полумрака в своей привычной, вкрадчиво-воровской манере.

– Добрый вечер, Ларс. Или мне стоит называть вас Локи? – спросил он, поражаясь собственной смелости. – Вы не поверите, но после мисс Хельги я действительно рад вас видеть.

– А ты не так глуп, смертный. Догадался, а самое главное, поверил, – Локи кивнул головой и провёл ладонью по лицу, от лба к подбородку, стягивая личину добропорядочного издателя как резиновую маску. Увидев незнакомое лицо с острой рыжей бородкой, Дэвид сначала тряхнул головой, чтобы согнать наваждение, а когда не помогло, на всякий случай пообещал себе бросить пить.

– Нет, я тебе не привиделся, хотя, положа руку на сердце, именно так для тебя было бы лучше. Намного лучше.

Дэвид поспешно кивнул и спросил:

– Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Куда вы пропали? И кто на самом деле эта ужасная женщина?

– Я был очень болен. Из-за своей оплошности. Мой эксперимент прошёл не совсем удачно, а «ужасная женщина» именно та, о ком ты подумал.

– Хель, – чуть слышно выдохнул Дэвид и снова крепко приложился к стакану с коньяком. – Будете? – он кивнул на бутылку.

– Давайте. А о том, что происходит, тебе сейчас, в некотором роде, известно больше, чем мне, – Локи подошёл ближе и взял протянутый стакан. – Рассказывай.

– Я не могу, я дал подписку. Хотя какие, к чёрту, подписки, – Дэвид махнул рукой и выложил всё, что знал о новом проекте. Локи слушал внимательно, не перебивая, только мрачнел и хмурился всё сильнее с каждой фразой, а когда продюсер замолчал, медленно произнёс:

– Съёмки нужно остановить.

– Как вы это себе представляете?

– Убеди своих боссов закрыть проект. Я смогу сделать так, что все артисты тоже откажутся от своих ролей.

– Они найдут другого продюсера, других артистов. Это ничего не изменит. Киновселенная давно живёт своей собственной жизнью. На кону огромные деньги – возможно, миллиарды долларов. Студия не изменит своих планов, даже если об этом попросит лично президент Соединённых Штатов, а Конгресс примет закон, запрещающий всю индустрию кино. Тогда «Войну бесконечности» просто снимут в другой стране. Думаю, их даже настоящая мировая война не остановит.

– Возможно, имеет смысл сказать им правду? Хотя о чём это я, правда никогда не работает.

– Особенно в шоу-бизнесе, – согласился Дэвид и слабо улыбнулся. – Я чувствую, что если снять этот фильм, произойдёт нечто ужасное, но не могу понять, что именно.

– Конец света, – пожал плечами Локи, и они хором невесело рассмеялись. – То есть ты совершенно ничего не можешь поделать?

– Ну я, конечно, остаюсь исполнительным продюсером, но воспрепятствовать производству фильма или изменить его до неузнаваемости – точно не в моей власти. Сейчас у меня даже сценария нет, я знаю только общую концепцию.

Локи заскрежетал зубами от бессильной ярости.

– А хотя бы свернуть ему шею ты можешь? – спросил он, взглянув на Брэндона таким взглядом, что кровь стыла в жилах. По крайней мере, даже если хаос и смерть действительно поглотят половину реального мира вместе с выдуманным, двойнику не будет от этого никакой пользы.

– Слишком грубо.

– Зато действенно.

– Возможно, мне удастся убедить сценариста и режиссёра на этот ход. С самого начала придать ленте драматизма, чтобы убедить зрителей, что опасность страшная, настоящая.

– Куда уж страшнее, – криво улыбнулся Локи.

– Подождите, я всё-таки не понимаю, неужели всё настолько серьёзно? Вообще-то «Война бесконечности» – первая часть проекта. Это же Голливуд, во второй части всех вернут обратно.

– Если всё пройдёт по его плану, то снимать вторую будет некому, – пробормотал Локи себе под нос, а потом добавил громко и отчётливо: – Хуже некуда, как серьёзно. Поэтому запомни, если тебе дорога жизнь, Дэвид. Сверни. Ему. Чёртову. Шею. Желательно в первом же кадре.

После этих слов Локи исчез в темноте, оставив своего собеседника в полнейшем недоумении, наедине с недопитой бутылкой коньяка.

*******

Тот, чьей смерти и забвения Локи жаждал так яростно, смотрел на тессеракт у себя в руке, мучительно соображая, что делать. Сияние внутри куба медленно клубилось, переливаясь, и от спящей в нём силы ладонь покалывало горячими искрами. Панораму космоса за иллюминаторами уже закрывал плавно приближающийся исполинский звездолёт Чёрного ордена с безумным титаном на борту. Время текло медленно, растягивая каждую секунду. Реальность замерла в неопределенности, пластичная и податливая, как свежая глина, которую творец задумчиво мнёт в руках, не зная, какую форму придать. На асгардском корабле только Локи, пожалуй, мог вообразить истинный смысл происходящего. Даже Хеймдалль с его всевидением ничего не знал об изначальном Мидгарде. Людям из этого тоскливого, серого мира сами боги велели придумывать невероятные истории. Разумеется, после того, как люди сначала придумали самих богов. Безумный титан и его замысел родились в чьей-то неуёмной голове – не то как щекочущее нервы приключение, не то как философская притча, но уж точно не для того, чтобы проделать дыру в реальный мир. Локи был бы рад позлорадствовать, что у всех этих фантазёров надолго отпадёт охота снимать блокбастеры, но что-то не получалось. Поделиться своим знанием с Тором он так и не решился: во-первых, брат если и поверит, то далеко не сразу, во-вторых, у него и здесь хлопот по горло, даже если они с определенной точки зрения выдуманные, в-третьих, что ни говори, а выглядит всё равно так, словно Локи решил сбежать с украденной реликвией. Прикусив губу почти до крови, он, наконец, решился. Из тессеракта ударил луч синего огня, пространство исказилось, обшивка корабля потускнела, стала полупрозрачной. Локи, зажмурившись и глубоко вдохнув, шагнул в тёмную, с рваными краями, дыру портала, ведущего на ту самую равнину. И едва успел увернуться от летящего прямо в грудь молота, не такого эффектного, искусной работы, как он привык, но, без сомнения, того самого. В изначальном Мидгарде Хела явно не стёрла Мьёлльнир в порошок, а его хозяин, нахмурив густые рыжие брови, напряжённо замер, готовый в любой момент снова броситься в атаку. На Локи он глядел совсем не по-доброму. Обоими глазами.

– Эй, ты чуть меня не убил, – возмутился Локи, кривя губы. И еле различимым шёпотом добавил: – Брат.

Быстро оглядевшись вокруг – на густо затянутое тучами небо без единого просвета, поросший высокой травой луг в мутной дымке мелко моросящего дождя, Локи примирительно показал раскрытые ладони и шагнул навстречу, сверкнув фирменной белозубой улыбкой.

– Я просто хочу поговорить.

***

Над домом Стэна Кирби в Бел-Эйр, престижном районе Лос-Анжелеса, напротив, светило ослепительное солнце Калифорнии. Триста двадцать ясных дней в году когда-то привлекли на это побережье будущих отцов-основателей Фабрики Грёз. Места, где фантазии переплавлялись с реальностью под несмолкающие молитвы об успехе, славе и признании – на фундаменте разбитых надежд, переломанных судеб и разрушенных карьер.

Хозяин встретил их тепло и держался молодцом, даже услышав истинное имя повелителя асов. Впрочем, кое-что о природе своего старинного приятеля он давно подозревал, просто они никогда не говорили об этом вслух.

– Все выдуманные миры существуют в действительности, пока происходящее в них кого-то трогает, – узнав о причине их появления в Лос-Анжелесе, легендарный художник почти не выглядел огорошенным, разве что самую малость. А может, наоборот: наконец получил подтверждение тому, во что, не отдавая себе отчёта, верил уже несколько десятилетий. – Я никак не ожидал встретить своих героев настолько буквально и при таких обстоятельствах, но после нашего знакомства, Ларс, меня трудно чем-то удивить.

Они сидели на залитой тёплым золотым светом веранде вокруг круглого стола, заваленного листами сценария, рисунками Стэна и старыми выпусками комиксов. За несколько часов все успели прочитать сценарий и узнать всё о комиксной истории Таноса и Чёрного Ордена, и услышанное никому не добавило оптимизма. Теперь они точно знали, зачем безумному титану понадобился портал, и самые ужасные предположения подтвердились.

– Зовите его Локи, – попросила Сигюн. – Давно вы догадались?

– Почти сразу, мэм, хотя он старался меня одурачить.

– Вовсе нет, – возразил Локи. – Я показался в первый же вечер. До тебя такое было лишь с одним человеком, тем скальдом, именем которого я теперь пользуюсь, – почему-то именно сейчас, когда весь привычный уклад мироздания пошатнулся, ему захотелось быть со Стэном чуть откровеннее, чем требовалось.

Его смертный напарник, второй за всю историю долгой, неуёмной, полной приключений жизни бога-обманщика, очень постарел, и в яркий полдень это было особенно заметно. Стэн как будто высох изнутри, высокий лоб изрезали морщины, редкие седые волосы были зачёсаны назад, открывая обширные залысины. Некогда быстрые, умелые пальцы, управлявшиеся с карандашом так виртуозно, словно он рос из ладони, теперь мелко подрагивали. И только глаза по-прежнему сияли из-под очков острым умом и почти мальчишеским задором.

– Нашёл время предаваться воспоминаниям, – проворчал Всеотец и погладил указательным пальцем по голове опустившегося к нему на плечо ворона.

– Другого может не быть, – возразил Локи исключительно из чувства противоречия. – Вернёмся к Таносу, Стэн. Вам не кажется, что возможности этого, гм, существа превосходят все разумные пределы и даже у богов могут вызвать зависть? И я сейчас не шучу.

– Что поделать, там, где есть супергерои, должны быть превосходящие их суперзлодеи, иначе конфликта не получится и сюжет выйдет скучным. К тому же Танос, как нетрудно заметить, аллюзия на Танатоса, греческого бога смерти, так что в некотором роде он выполняет его функцию.

– Не пори чушь, – резко возразил Вотан и коротким жестом приказал ворону, склонившемуся к его уху, замолчать. – Боги смерти не убивают без разбору. Они, как никто, подчиняются естественному ходу вещей и забирают в строго определенный час тех, чьё время пришло, а в некоторых случаях даже вынуждены возвращать попавших в царство мёртвых по ошибке или из-за чьей-то злой проделки. – Он мимоходом метнул на Локи такой взгляд, что тот беспокойно заёрзал на стуле. – Бог смерти должен совсем спятить, чтобы уничтожить половину всего, что способно умереть.

– Паршивый какой-то план, убивал бы уж всех сразу. Выборка, как я понимаю, случайная. Значит, рухнут самолёты, сойдут с путей поезда, остановятся заводы и электростанции, все автомобили разом попадут в аварии и ещё много всякого, по мелочи. А горстка выживших перегрызёт друг другу глотки, выясняя, кто виноват и как поделить оставшиеся ресурсы, – продолжил Локи. – А ещё здесь, или в Китае, или в России, разницы нет, какой-нибудь безумный фанатик доберётся до ядерной кнопки, пока политики будут выяснять отношения, а обескровленная армия – считать потери и пытаться удержать контроль хоть над чем-нибудь. Если истребить людей, то кто же будет хоть во что-то верить?

– Ну, это же комиксы, художественная условность, – Стэн пожал плечами, перекатывая между пальцами карандаш. – В них герой никогда не умирает, пока можно продать нужное количество экземпляров следующего выпуска, а апокалипсис – просто эффектный фон для истории. Боссы студии решили, что на большом экране получится ещё зрелищнее. Никто же не предполагал, что пробить четвёртую стену можно на самом деле.

– Что пробить? – заинтересованно перебил его Локи.

– Четвёртую стену, – пустился в объяснения Стэн. – Так называют то, что отделяет персонажа от публики. Это художественный приём, когда герой обращается напрямую к читателю или зрителю, или с возмущением отвергает свою реплику, или даже понимает, что он находится в вымышленной истории. Считается, что это повышает вовлеченность.

– Вы считали, что это художественный приём, а на самом деле создали её, и то, что в ней появятся двери, было всего лишь вопросом времени. В этот раз вовлечены будут все до единого, – Локи рассмеялся зло и напряжённо, в то время как Вотан проворчал что-то о том, что нечего валить с больной головы на здоровую. – Даже те, кто ничего не слышал ни о комиксах, ни о киновселенной. Нам нужно остановить это и переделать сценарий, по крайней мере, фон поменять, так сказать. Перед тем, как в это ввязаться, я внёс кое-какие изменения в твой контракт, Стэн. На крайний случай. В разделе о передаче прав на экранизацию есть пара оговорок, которые позволят тебе отозвать права на персонажей и затеять длительный судебный процесс. За это время мы придумаем, как заделать… пробоины в четвёртой стене.

– Прости, но я не могу, – его смертный друг развёл руками с самым расстроенным видом. – Буквально пару месяцев назад я подписал новый контракт и получил вознаграждение, превышающие самые смелые ожидания. Я решил, что мне уже столько лет, когда можно всё передать в другие руки, молодые и надёжные. Все права принадлежат студии, в самых однозначных формулировках, а я не более, чем символ уходящей эпохи.

– Эту битву придётся принять, Локи, – вмешался Вотан. – Но у нас есть небольшая фора и время, чтобы подготовиться.

– Я еду в Иллинойс, – сказала Сигюн. – Попробую договориться с Ибисом и Шакалом. В прошлый раз они приняли меня, может, и в этот раз повезёт.

Вотан кивнул:

– В этом деле понадобится любая помощь. А мне придётся, как американцу десять лет назад, объехать всех остальных. И не только в этой стране.

– Это продлится слишком долго, – поморщился Локи. – Даже если нас не выставят за порог раньше, чем успеем открыть рты, а я бы сделал именно так…

– Такие вопросы следует решать лично, иначе толку не будет, – перебил его Вотан, отмахиваясь. – Как ты думаешь, сколько у нас есть времени?

– Как минимум, пока идут съёмки, – задумался Локи. – Может, немного больше, время в мире за экраном течёт по-другому, и оно нелинейное. Может замедляться, ускоряться и обращаться вспять.

– Много в Америке таких, как вы? – вдруг спросил Стэн. Какая-то мысль, очень важная, неясно вспыхивала на периферии сознания, но он никак не мог её уловить и облечь в слова.

– Такие, как мы, остались в Старом Свете, – ответил Локи. – Мы – изначальные воплощения, а эмигранты, в те благословенные времена, когда люди не могли жить без своих богов, привезли сюда… других. Сначала они были похожи на нас, как родные братья, но потом… на этом континенте менялась жизнь, менялись люди, а вместе с ними менялись и боги. Тяжело им тут пришлось, надо сказать. Люди в Америке верят только в себя и в деньги, а без веры и обращённых к нам молитв мы чахнем, поэтому каждый изворачивается, как может. А в этой стране и вовсе – не успеешь оглянуться, как окажешься на обочине.

– Да, я давно догадался, зачем ты нашёл меня полвека назад.

– Пытался вдохнуть в нас новую жизнь и даже преуспел, но не учёл некоторых… побочных эффектов, – подтвердил Локи.

Стэн не переставал разглядывать своих гостей, стараясь сохранить в памяти каждое слово, сказанное на этом странном совете, и жалел, что не может рисовать прямо сейчас. Существ, явившихся к нему в дом, создавали своей верой и воображением десятки поколений. В них люди воплощали свои мечты, страхи и всё то, что было самой человеческой сутью. Могущественные, эгоистичные, высокомерные, как успешные продюсеры, страдающие от того, что час их славы прошёл и больше не вернётся, совсем как постаревшие звёзды, временами щедрые, справедливые и милосердные, временами подлые и безжалостные – эти создания не были людьми, но в то же время были, едва ли не больше, чем сами люди.

– Побочный эффект в том, что это работает не только со старыми богами. Сначала в мире за четвёртой стеной события происходят, когда история ложится на бумагу – или, в нашем случае, на плёнку. Значит, когда авторы, режиссёры и артисты закончат свою работу, для того мира реальность будет предопределена, может, немного раньше или позже. Но чтобы пробраться в реальный мир и получить… физическое воплощение, – он обвёл глазами своих гостей, – нужно заполучить миллионы поклонников. Время течёт по-разному, и я уверен, что тот самый конец света, если, конечно, поверить в него, произойдёт не в день премьеры, а когда кассовые сборы достигнут какой-нибудь немыслимой суммы, а истерики фанатов в социальных сетях – точки наивысшего накала, – Стэн наконец-то смог поймать осенившую его догадку.

Локи посмотрел чуть недоверчиво, и только собрался было открыть рот, как Вотан его опередил:

– Он прав. Для того мира он творец и создатель, кому знать лучше.

– Нужно остановить прокат, если уж с производством ничего не поделать? – деловито спросил Локи.

– Нет, это абсолютно бессмысленно, – покачал головой Стэн, безмерно польщённый тем, что только что услышал. – Копии попадут в Интернет, неконтролируемо по нему разойдутся, а запрет проката только подогреет интерес. Это называется «эффект Стрейзанд». К тому же никому на свете не под силу встать на пути сотен миллионов прибыли, даже богу.

– Ускользнуть не выйдет, Локи, – покачал головой Вотан. – В битве с самым могущественным божеством Америки у нас нет шансов, особенно учитывая, что некий предмет всё ещё остаётся там, где ему вовсе не следует оставаться. Скажи, скальд, как ты думаешь, у этих твоих созданий… Может быть свобода воли?

– Иногда мне кажется, что они подсказывают мне сюжеты, – Стэн пожал плечами и улыбнулся чуть растерянно. – Или как будто говорят «нет, старик, ты совсем спятил, я бы никогда на такое не согласился».

– А если, допустим, начать следующую историю со слов «десять лет спустя», что они будут делать за четвёртой стеной эти десять лет? – спросила Сигюн, думая о чём-то своём.

– Что вздумается. Иногда мне кажется, будто я знаю, что происходило с каждым из них, иногда – нет. Наверно, в каком-то смысле это и есть… свобода воли.

Вотан внимательно слушал – и продолжающийся разговор за столом, и сидящего на плече ворона, и от услышанного недоумение в его взгляде медленно сменялось гневом.

– Спасибо тебе, скальд, но нам нужно уходить.

– Ну что вы, это вам спасибо, – смутился Стэн.

– Нужно раздобыть хотя бы две машины, а ещё, желательно, денег, – Локи поднялся вслед за своим побратимом и теперь рассуждал, загибая на ходу пальцы.

– Что? У богов бывают… проблемы с деньгами? – не поверил своим ушам Стэн.

– Нам не платят ни пенсии, ни пособия по безработице. Система социального страхования в нас не верит. В этой стране боги водят такси, показывают на улицах фокусы, торгуют всяким хламом и занимаются любыми непотребствами, чтобы выжить. Не думаю, что у кого-то есть дом вроде твоего, я уж не говорю про банковский счёт.

– Всё как у людей. Немыслимо, – покачал головой Стэн. – Тогда возьмите мои, машин у меня в гараже куда больше, чем требуется. И денег тоже. Я, в конце концов, тоже чувствую ответственность. Я многое бы отдал, чтобы отправиться с вами, но что толку от старика.

– Побольше, чем от многих, – заверил его Локи. – Но тебе лучше оставаться здесь.

Через полчаса из ворот дома в Бел-Эйр выехала женщина на белом «лендровере», а ещё через несколько минут – чёрный «кадиллак эскалейд» с двумя мужчинами.

– Здорово разбогател твой скальд на своих сказках, – Вотан отодвинул пассажирское сиденье назад до упора, чтобы как следует вытянуть ноги, и выставил климат-контроль на максимально низкую температуру. – Ну и жара здесь.

– Что ты хочешь, это же Калифорния, – Локи погладил пальцами кожаную оплётку руля и вдавил педаль посильнее. – Вижу, мой смертный тебе понравился. Возьми его в Валгаллу, когда придёт время. Он того стоит.

– Можно подумать, я бы без тебя не догадался, – повелитель асов откинулся на пахнущий новой кожей подголовник и прикрыл всевидящий глаз. – Кстати, Хугин рассказал, что твой мальчик, – он изобразил руками изогнутые рога, – пришёл из портала в Исландии, один, без оружия, сдался Тору и очень хочет поговорить.

**Интермедия**

Позади остались Сан-Франциско, Солт-Лейк-Сити и Чикаго. Они проехали несколько тысяч километров, и на левом боку «эскалейда» уже красовалась глубокая царапина: знак, запрещающий обгон, на перевале Уосатч у Соленого озера торчал не просто так, и им еще повезло так легко отделаться.

– Итак, в Чикаго мы только потеряли время, албанцы нас даже на порог не пустили. Никогда не понимал, как устроены мозги у дуальных существ. И вообще, похвастаться особо нечем, – не снижая скорости, Локи взял из подстаканника между сиденьями бутылку пива.

– Ну, то, что Ананси отправился в Африку разыскивать сородичей, уже победа.

– Ты думаешь, он на нашей стороне?

– Не важно, главное, чтобы он не был на ТОЙ стороне, а в этом я уверен. Но в целом коллеги не воспринимают нас всерьёз, несмотря на очевидные доказательства. Мы месяц слушали в грязных дырах жалобы на то, что люди больше ни во что не верят. Но проклятие, заставить старых богов поверить в новую реальность ещё труднее. Вся эта, мать её, главенствующая парадигма без храмов, молитв и жертвоприношений просто не укладывается у них в головах. Возможно, им просто нужно немного времени и они одумаются, когда…

– Когда будет уже слишком поздно, – хмыкнул Локи, – нужно как-то поменять тактику. Мне, конечно, нравится, что мы с тобой снова напарники и колесим здесь вдвоём, но это не работает. Твой американец возил с собой донельзя обаятельного сына, а потом…

– Я знаю, что было потом, я не слепой. Нет, Лофт. И сына от смертной у меня нет, я не доставляю жене проблем последние лет сто. Не считая последнего месяца, конечно, – Вотан рассмеялся довольно и сыто. – Но даже если чего и вышло, то результат будет не скоро. Вернёмся в Европу, там дела у наших обстоят получше, возможно, они не настолько отчаялись, озлобились и замкнулись в себе. К тому же твой мальчик уже давно сидит у Тора под замком.

– Что, даже не сбежал? – разочарованно скривился Локи и поставил пустую бутылку обратно в подстаканник.

– Нет, он действительно хочет поговорить, и мне это не нравится. Если бы сбежал, это было бы понятно. По-твоему.

– Значит, летим в Рейкьявик. Надо сказать Сигюн, что мы возвращаемся, у неё в Иллинойсе получилось убедить египтян.

– Она остаётся в Америке. Пусть едет в Лос-Анжелес и глаз не спускает с твоих смертных… творцов.

– Послушай, я всё-таки на ней женат…

– А я всё ещё повелитель асов.

**VI**

Тор встретил их в аэропорту Рейкьявика, как всегда, в добром расположении духа.

– Где он сейчас? – нетерпеливо спросил Локи, едва устроившись на заднем сиденье минивэна клуба «Громобой».

– Я выковал ему намордник и браслеты, ну, на всякий случай, чтобы не вздумал колдовать, а Фригг заперла его в ловушку в своей голове.

Локи кивнул со злорадной улыбкой. Минивэн остановился возле автоматического шлагбаума на выезде с парковки, Тор на секунду замешкался, шаря в карманах в поисках пластикового пропуска, и глухо пробурчал, что когда-нибудь оторвёт эту штуку и завяжет в узел прямо на шее у директора аэропорта.

– А о чём он так рвался поговорить?

– Не знаю, – простодушно пожал плечами Тор, выудив, наконец, белый пластиковый прямоугольник. – Я решил, что если он – это ты, то лучше не слушать, чтобы не остаться в дураках.

Вотан расхохотался и хлопнул сына по плечу с такой силой, что можно было переломать кости:

– Отлично сказано, мой мальчик. И правильно сделано. В остальное время портал был спокоен?

– Да, отец. А как прошло ваше путешествие?

– Могло быть и хуже. А могло – гораздо, гораздо лучше. Паршивая всё-таки страна Америка. Грядёт буря, и такая, что лучше бы нам всем держаться от неё подальше, но фокус в том, что мы не можем держаться подальше, и никто не сможет.

– Значит, мы будем биться, отец, – Тор убрал одну руку с руля, и коснулся пальцами лежащего между сиденьями Мьёлльнира. – Как в старые добрые времена.

За окнами минивэна сумерки уже успели перерасти в ночь, почти полная луна серебрила заснеженные вершины, а мимо неё мягко проносились облака. Изредка на встречной полосе появлялись огни проносящихся мимо машин, но все они исчезли, стоило спуститься в долину, где стоял дом повелителя асов. Ночью он казался хотя и очень крепким, но мрачноватым: ни одно окно не светилось. В этом не было нужды, Фригг видела в полной темноте не хуже, чем в ясный полдень.

– Встречай, хозяйка, – громогласно объявил Вотан, распахнув дверь, и в гостиной тут же зажглись лампы.

– Муж мой, – Фригг вышла навстречу в меховой накидке поверх длинного белого платья и поцеловала его в колючую, поросшую щетиной щёку. – Локи, Тор, доброй ночи. А где Сигюн?

– Повелитель асов приказал ей остаться в Америке, моя царица, – Локи тонко улыбнулся, склонившись в церемонном поклоне. Слова возымели ровно тот эффект, на который он рассчитывал: во взгляде Фригг явно читалось молчаливое неодобрение. Они все расположились за столом в гостиной. Вотан отцепил от пояса свой рог и разлил мёд, Фригг поставила перед каждым тарелку с жареной бараниной и картошкой. Потом принесла блюда с солёной рыбой, кровяной колбасой и ржаным хлебом.

– А где наш… гость? – спросил Вотан, быстро покончив с едой. Он откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана и вытянул ноги.

– Хочешь посадить его за стол? – насторожился Локи.

– А почему нет? Неужто нам вчетвером нужно так бояться одного мальчишку, чтобы держать его в оковах? Тор, приведи его. Он хотел говорить, а я прямо сейчас очень хочу услышать хорошую историю. Надеюсь, язык у него подвешен не хуже, чем у тебя, – он повернулся к Локи.

Тор без лишних разговоров, как и подобает почтительному сыну, спустился куда-то в подвал и вернулся через минуту, крепко держа за предплечье закованного в железо пленника. Выглядел тот бледно и неряшливо: одежда несвежая, волосы грязные и растрёпанные: голливудский стилист покончил бы с собой, увидев одну из главных звёзд шоу в таком виде. Двойник из-за экрана хмуро смотрел себе под ноги. Тор двумя точными, выверенными ударами разбил и намордник, и браслеты, от чего пленник дважды зажмурился и вздрогнул, а потом слегка подтолкнул его к отцу.

– Вы всегда так встречаете гостей? Если не ножом по горлу, то в цепи и в темницу? Нет, премного благодарен, конечно, что сразу не убили, но я пришёл с миром, а сейчас, кажется, уже передумал!

– Объявишь нам войну? – поинтересовался Вотан, снова приложился к рогу и вытер рот ладонью.

– Уже объявил, – пожал плечами Локи. – Вместе со своим союзником. Правда, пока не знаешь, что ничего на этом не выиграешь.

– Врёшь! – вскинулся мальчишка.

– Конечно, вру. Много, часто и, как правило, успешно. Да вот только не в этот раз. Запоминай, младшенький. Тебе свернут шею гораздо раньше, чем твой союзник успеет что-то натворить в нашем мире. И в этот раз – никаких воскрешений. Даю слово.

– Дай ему сказать, Лофт, – вмешался повелитель асов.

– Спасибо… отец, – гость из-за экрана довольно непочтительно зыркнул исподлобья.

– Что ты мелешь, какой я тебе отец, я с ётунскими девками в жизни не путался, и такого отродья у меня никогда не было, слава Асгарду.

Тот вздрогнул, к бледным скулам прилила кровь.

– Хотя бы честно, – кажется, двойник попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого только беспомощно дёрнулась щека. – И на том спасибо.

– Да, толерантность в этом доме всё ещё не в моде, привыкай, – вмешался Локи с совершенно издевательской, притворно-сочувственной интонацией. – Но, благодаря мне, в последнюю тысячу лет посадить ётуна за один стол с асами – уже не потрясение всех устоев.

– Вот заладили оба, так мы до сути до утра не доберёмся, – Вотан хлопнул по столу ладонью, и тарелки подпрыгнули с нестройным звоном. – Говори, что хотел, и не испытывай больше моё терпение.

– Как вы, наверно, уже заметили, у нас неприятности. Безумный титан с этой вашей монетой собрался уничтожить половину всего живого во вселенной. Что она, кстати, такое, и почему из-за неё такой переполох?

– Важная и ценная вещь, которую просто необходимо вернуть обратно, – сказала Фригг раньше, чем Локи снова вступил в перебранку. – Скажем так, она делает своего хозяина очень удачливым, на тот особый лад, каким он может быть удачлив. И в некоторых случаях – бессмертным. Про план мы догадались, продолжай.

– Сейчас, хотя время у нас несинхронно и нелинейно, Танос приближается к асгардскому кораблю, который застрял где-то в космосе между астероидными полями.

– Точнее, между сериями, – поправил Локи без всякого сочувствия.

– Так кажется с этой стороны, но неважно. Танос знает о вашем мире.

– Конечно, от тебя и знает, – пожал плечами Локи. – И этот мир теперь – тоже часть его плана. У тебя нет более свежих новостей? Дай угадаю: ты хочешь сделать вид, что сбежал от него, прикинуться нашим союзником и привести нас прямо ему в руки. Куда-то в Ваканду? Уганду? Никогда не был в Африке, климат там паршивый. А мы должны развесить уши и пойти, как телки на привязи. Постеснялся бы, я такое делал за сотни лет до того, как тебя в первый раз нарисовали. Дешевая уловка.

Двойник картинно закатил глаза к небу.

– Хотел бы впечатлить тебя, придумал бы что-нибудь поинтереснее, как в прошлый раз, например, – напомнил он. – Увы, я разочаровал Таноса, и встречаться с ним хочу не больше вашего, он обещал мне ужасную смерть. И я, в отличие от него, понимаю – если он действительно сделает, что задумал, то нашему миру придёт полный и окончательный конец. В вашем мире смерть – удивительно серьёзная штука, некрасивая и необратимая. И даже если кому-то из наших создателей повезёт выжить…

– То им не будет до вас никакого дела несколько десятилетий. А потом будут другие сказания и другие герои. Думаю, в основном в жанре «постапокалипсис», – Локи развёл руками. – Мы это знаем, объясни это своему Таносу.

– Не могу, он безумен и безумно влюблён, – двойник сделал эффектную театральную паузу. – В женщину, которая любит смерть, только смерть и ничего больше. Она – его союзник, а не я, – закончил он в полной тишине, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Надменное выражение проступило в чертах узкого, бледного лица.

– Врёшь, – пробормотал Локи.

– Часто и много, но не в этот раз. Хеймдалль видел, как она появилась в догорающем Асгарде, страшная такая дылда с перекошенной физиономией, и забрала… своё воплощение. По той же схеме, она не только нам с тобой пришла в голову. Страж не понял, что это такое, а вот я понял, когда ненадолго позаимствовал его всевидение. Все смерти Танос посвятит ей.

Вотан изменился в лице и проворчал:

– Нужно было всё-таки отправить тебя, Тор.

– Ты сам не захотел, сказал, что у него нет воображения, – напомнила Фригг, и под кроткой улыбкой царицы Асгарда явно угадывалось извечное женское «я предупреждала». – Прости, Тор.

– Такое мне бы точно в голову не пришло, – понуро согласился тот.

В комнате повисло тяжёлое молчание. Локи, в отличие от Тора, никогда не жаловался на недостаток воображения, и сейчас оно рисовало ему разные, чрезвычайно красочные картины. Одну хуже другой.

– Допустим, что это действительно так, – медленно начал Вотан, – хотя я тебе всё ещё не верю. Чего ты хочешь от нас? У тебя есть какой-то план?

– Ну, у него раньше неплохо получалось влиять на развитие сюжета, – пришелец из-за экрана кивнул на погрузившегося в раздумья Локи. – К тому же она – из ваших.

– Это самый паршивый план, который я слышал, – Вотан сделал еще один большой глоток. – Но Хель действительно нигде нет.

– Это ничего не значит, – быстро возразил Локи. – И твой глаз давно не тот, что раньше.

– Она ждёт его и свою жатву. Там, за экраном, – тяжёло произнёс Вотан, вглядываясь единственным всевидящим глазом как будто бы внутрь себя. – В нашем мире Хельхейм давно опустел, ей негде больше брать умерших, мародёрство по моргам и редкие убийства обреченных не в счёт.

– А в нашем не просто существует. Он всё время был за кадром, и она может обустроить его на свой вкус, – продолжил двойник из-за экрана. – И сделайте с этим что-нибудь, если вы действительно древние боги.

– Мы не всесильны, – покачала головой Фригг.

Локи хотел вмешаться в разговор, только свет вдруг погас и он как будто рухнул в полную звёзд пустоту, чтобы через миг оказаться на бескрайней заснеженной равнине рядом с повелителем асов. Правый глаз Вотана сверкал в лунном свете, а пустую левую глазницу не прикрывала ни повязка, ни золотая накладка. Одет он был в длинный, до пят, чёрный плащ с капюшоном. Вдалеке на холме высились деревянные палаты. Ветер завывал совершенно по-волчьи и трепал камышовую крышу над бревенчатыми стенами.

– Зачем ты привёл меня в Валаскьяльв? – спросил Локи, стараясь поспеть за широким, шагом своего побратима. – Раньше ты никогда не впускал меня в свою голову.

– Чтобы поговорить наедине, – тот даже не обернулся, и они оказались прямо у входа. Вотан толкнул дверь и прошёл в просторную залу, в центре которой горел огонь. – И лучшего места не найти.

– Согласен, – Локи огляделся вокруг и уселся на скамью поближе к огню.

– Я не верю этому щенку, но это не значит, что он врёт, – начал Вотан без предисловий, подходя к массивному и очень крепкому на вид деревянному креслу с высокой резной спинкой. – Поэтому ты отправишься туда вместо него. А он останется здесь.

– Что? Нет. Помнишь, что случилось, когда я пробрался туда в прошлый раз? Такому, как я, оттуда очень непросто выбраться. В лучшем случае, меня снова придётся очень долго и старательно выхаживать, – Локи попытался возразить дрогнувшим голосом, но в этом не было никакого смысла. Этот непреклонный голос он знал слишком хорошо: так повелитель асов отдавал свои самые невыполнимые приказы. А он, Локи, всегда подчинялся, и вовсе не из-за страха перед Всеотцом.

– Если украдёшь монету раньше, чем тебя убьют, то сможешь вернуться целым и невредимым. Вот тебе и мотивация.

– И это всё, что ты хочешь мне приказать?

– Конечно, нет. После экранной смерти, уж постарайся разыграть её как можно убедительнее…

– Может, и разыгрывать не придётся, – пробормотал Локи себе под нос, но Вотан не обратил внимания и продолжил:

– Ты попадёшь к Хель, где бы она ни находилась. Заодно с зятем познакомишься, вдруг он передумает тебя убивать второй раз, по крайней мере, до свадьбы, – он взобрался на свой старинный трон и расхохотался громовым смехом. – Вот так история.

– Давно я так не веселился, – согласился Локи упавшим голосом.

– Если Хель действительно на той стороне, то её нужно уничтожить, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. А самое главное – чтобы эта битва не была посвящена ей, и она не получила всех этих смертей, что по ту, что по эту сторону экрана. А я возьму этого киношного хлыща, прикажу ему отмыться, причесаться и переодеться, и предъявлю всем, кто отказывается нам верить.

– Намордник только с него не снимай, – невесело пошутил Локи. – На всякий случай.

Вотан только махнул рукой и продолжил:

– А мы здесь попробуем встретить их и задержать, а ещё – закрыть все порталы раньше, чем эта история прорастёт в человеческих головах настолько сильно, чтобы стать правдой. Постарайся вернуться раньше, чем мы закончим.

– Отличный план, – согласился Локи упавшим голосом.

– Что тебе не нравится?

– Дай подумаю: может, то, что побратим отправляет меня на смерть, или то, что нужно убить дочь, какой бы она ни была, или то, что я даже не простился с женой и оставляю её с ним в одном мире после всего, что произошло. Нет, всё прекрасно, лучше и придумать нельзя. Чего ни сделаешь во славу Асгарда. И не трудись мне напоминать, что я сам во всём виноват.

С Локи на короткое мгновение как будто бы спали все маски разом, лицо сделалось просто усталым и несчастным, в голосе зазвенело отчаяние. Он несколько раз быстро моргнул слишком заблестевшими глазами, но, должно быть, их просто разъело дымом от огня.

– И в мыслях не было, – голос повелителя асов как будто чуть дрогнул. – Ты ведь делал это для всех нас.

Вотан поднялся со своего кресла, подошёл ближе и положил тяжёлую, шершавую ладонь ему на плечо.

– Только не говори, что ты меня сейчас поблагодарил. Ясень же рухнет.

– Он и не такое видел. Кстати, давно хотел тебя спросить, почему ты в своих сказках назвал братом Тора, а не меня?

– Не посмел. Знаю твоё мнение о моих родичах. У Тора предрассудков гораздо меньше, а увернуться от молота не так сложно.

– И то верно, – кивнул головой Вотан с нечитаемым выражением лица, но, кажется, на нём всё-таки промелькнула тень не то обиды, не то ревности. – А ётуна на трон Асгарда, значит, посмел посадить?

– Ну, строго говоря, это был не совсем Асгард, и сидел он там недолго и бесславно, – выгораживать себя было куда проще и привычнее, чем откровенничать. – Мне надо было заставить его помочь мне выкрасть того, который был ты. Это в некотором роде тактическая уловка.

– А я думаю, что ты просто сам мечтал туда усесться.

– Для этого нужно было убить тебя, – пожал плечами Локи. – А эта идея мне не нравится. Пойдём уже, довольно разговоров.

Бревенчатая зала в одно мгновение рассыпалась на части, пламя вспыхнуло ярче прежнего, взметнулось прямо к звёздам, обжигая глаза болью. Локи зажмурился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, то снова сидел за столом в уютной гостиной в скандинавском стиле. Они отсутствовали не больше секунды.

– Не всесильны, – продолжил Вотан как ни в чём ни бывало. – Но кое на что ещё способны. Ты, – он кивнул пленнику, – можешь, кстати, сесть и поесть… останешься здесь, при мне, – и, взглянув в расширенные от изумления глаза, добавил: – Локи пойдёт вместо тебя.

– Я – Локи, – тот уселся за стол и придвинул поближе блюдо с рыбой. – Кстати, что там было насчёт свёрнутой шеи? Я тебе очень, очень, очень сочувствую, – он обернулся, чтобы встретиться глазами со своим… норны не разберут, кем они друг другу приходятся. – Хотя нет, не сочувствую. Потому, что я не согласен.

Четыре пары глаз уставились на него в звенящей тишине.

– В нашу первую встречу он едва не прирезал меня, и я чудом ускользнул, во вторую – увёл в ваш мир отца, чтобы здесь убить…

– Ты в этом участвовал.

– Дай закончить. Потом его дочь пришла за Хелой. Не то, чтобы я по ней скорблю, но тенденция мне совсем не нравится.

– О чём ты? – не понял Вотан.

– Переживает за брата, – Локи сам не заметил, что ответил раньше двойника, блеснув глазами быстро и хищно.

– Он его не тронет, – спокойно сказал Тор, потирая переносицу.

– Я не верю.

– Мне не нужна жизнь твоего… брата, – повторил Тор с тем спокойным упрямством в голосе, перешибить которое можно разве что Мьёлльниром. – Он хороший парень, а я не убиваю хороших парней. Мне ты можешь верить, я не лжец.

– Ты – нет. Но не ты идёшь в наш мир вместо меня, пока я остаюсь здесь в заложниках.

– Не в заложниках. Ты мне нужен, чтобы убедить некоторых личностей, очень влиятельных и авторитетных, каждого в своей области, присоединиться к нам и не допустить разрушения нашего мира, – сказал Вотан уже мягче, и взглянул на гостя почти дружелюбно, а потом перевёл взгляд на Локи.

– Пожалуй, – вкрадчиво начал тот, – я сохраню его жизнь, если ты будешь держаться от моей жены так далеко, как только это возможно. Но если ты хотя бы посмотришь в её сторону, я его изведу, клянусь. Придумаю, как, и изведу.

– Договорились, но если с моим братом что-то случится, пока я здесь прохлаждаюсь…

– Довольно! – взревел Вотан и хлопнул по столу кулаком. – Замолчите, оба. Ты, не смей угрожать моему сыну, пусть даже это воплощение из другого мира, – он грозно взглянул на Локи. – А ты не вздумай нарушить законы гостеприимства. Я быстро с тобой сочтусь за оскорбление побратима и его жены.

– Да, про зашитый рот мне рассказывали несколько раз.

– Нет, просто вздёрну. На виселице, – буднично сообщил Вотан, а потом развернулся к сыну. – Тор, отвези их к порталу и проследи, чтобы всё прошло, как надо. У меня от вас двоих уже голова разболелась, одного такого было больше, чем достаточно, все девять миров стонали.

***

Распрощались сдержанно, как и было принято перед дальним, опасным походом. Вотан только бросил короткое: «Удачи», – и на этом всё. В машине тоже ехали молча, и Локи даже был этому рад, потому что ни на секунду не переставал думать. Кажется, они не всё сказали друг другу в Валаскьяльве, осталось ещё что-то, о чём следовало догадаться самому. Минивэн остановился на краю равнины. В лунном свете можно было разглядеть чуть подрагивающую дымку, похожую на эффект от преломления света – границу портала. Локи вышел, и прихваченная изморозью трава захрустела под ногами. Он хмуро взглянул на двойника, отстранённо отметив, что затея со свёрнутой шеей в первом же кадре вышла удивительно неудачная, и зашагал к порталу. Тор пошёл за ним следом, всё также придерживая пленника за предплечье. Браслетов на нём больше не было, но вырваться он не пытался, напротив, казался спокойным. Слишком спокойным.

– Послушай, – Локи вдруг обернулся к нему, с тем шальным блеском в глазах, с которым замышляют новую проделку. – А где Гунгнир вашего мира?

– Сгинул в Асгарде, – быстро ответил двойник, отводя взгляд.

– Брось, в жизни не поверю, что ты его не прибрал к рукам. Ты ж на троне сидел.

Тот только пожал плечами.

– Мне очень надо, – с нажимом сказал Локи.

– Этого нет в сценарии, – упёрся двойник. – Значит, в некотором роде… Свобода воли. Достаточно того, что придётся отдать тебе тессеракт. Но если ты действительно попросишь, то я вспомню, что как-то раз дал кое-кому слово. И раз ты действительно идёшь подставить свою шею вместо моей…

Они стояли прямо под центром портала, и перед ними, не смешиваясь, лежали два мира одновременно. В одном была голая, едва припорошенная снегом равнина, залитая слабым лунным светом, а в другом – асгардский космический корабль несся через скопления разноцветных звёзд.

– Пожалуйста, – Локи протянул руку. Двойник встал напротив него, как будто зеркальное отражение, в той же самой позе, на его лице последовательно сменилось несколько выражений, потом холодный воздух задрожал, сгустился, и на две раскрытые ладони опустилось копье из неизвестного, но очень блестящего металла – скорее реквизит для рекламного ролика, чем оружие, разящее, не зная преград. Локи сжал на древке пальцы и медленно втянул его в рукав.  
Потом щёлкнул пальцами, не сводя с двойника взгляда, и черты его лица расплавились, как будто восковые, фигура пошла рябью – и вот уже никто, кроме всевидящего глаза повелителя асов, не отличил бы их друг от друга. Перед тем, как шагнуть в портал, Локи подозвал Хугина, устроившегося на низкой, кривой берёзке неподалёку, – и, когда ворон вкогтился ему в плечо, склонив голову, тихо прошептал:

– Скажи своему господину, что я понял его приказ, тот, что остался несказанным. Будет ему Дикая Охота.

**VII**

Сигюн ничего не нравилось в Лос-Анжелесе. Всё здесь было броским, кричащим, дорогим, напоказ успешным и фальшивым насквозь. Даже солнце обманчивое, вроде светит так, что глазам больно, но не греет: то и дело налетает ледяной ветер с побережья и пробирает до костей. В дом в Бел-Эйр Сигюн вернулась незадолго до студийного показа. Выполнив приказ повелителя асов, она сначала отправилась в Виргинию, где рос американский аналог мирового древа: взглянуть на него было просто необходимо, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что в мире ещё остаётся хоть что-то незыблемое. К Стэну она собиралась заехать на пару часов и узнать новости, но он приглашал её остаться так искренне и настойчиво, что отказаться было невозможно. К тому же ей всё равно было некуда идти.

По вечерам она приходила на пляж, хотя океан с высокими волнами тоже казался ей чужим и неправильным. В свете звёзд, таких же бесстыдно-ярких, как всё на Западном побережье, если приглядеться, можно было увидеть границы портала. Кажется, они изо дня в день расширялись, как будто радужное нефтяное пятно расплывалось по поверхности, только не воды, а неба. По утрам они со Стэном завтракали на веранде и вполголоса, как будто кто-то мог услышать, обсуждали грядущую премьеру, интерес к ней, давно перешедший в истерию, словно в мире не было других событий, но почти никогда – то, что за ней последует.

Каждый день Сигюн начинала с чтения бесконечно длинных лент Фейсбука, Реддита и Тумблера. Сотни тысяч людей (ей не хотелось признавать, что на самом деле – миллионы), не прерываясь ни на сон, ни на еду, круглосуточно обсуждали случайно попавшие в сеть кадры, делились слухами, строили бесконечные и безумные теории и переживали так, как будто не было на свете ничего важнее. А ещё самозабвенно бранились по самым пустяковым поводам, сочиняли свои собственные истории, от которых она краснела до ушей, и в этом буйстве выдуманных страстей по картинкам на экране смещение парадигмы ощущалось убийственно чётко.

Она сидела в уличном кафе и смотрела, как медленно оседает шапка молочной пены в чашке с грязно-розовой голливудской звездой на боку. За её спиной была стеклянная витрина магазина, в которой два безглазых манекена со смазанными чертами целлулоидных лиц демонстрировали разноцветные, чрезвычайно уродливые пальто из искусственного меха и столь же нелепые сумки, почему-то из пластмассы. Всё это вместе стоило как хороший автомобиль. Сигюн тихо вздохнула и снова обновила страницу на своём смартфоне: за какие-то десять минут тема «Обсуждаем спойлеры» пополнилась двумя сотнями комментариев со всего англоязычного мира, а в правом верхнем углу замигал значок личного сообщения. Она была уверена, что нажала на слово «Удалить»: ничего, кроме назойливой рекламы ей не слали, но вместо этого сообщение открылось, и по экрану побежали буквы, как будто кто-то невидимый, с той стороны, печатал прямо сейчас.

*Привет, Сигюн. Надо поговорить.*

– Это ещё что такое? – пробормотала она и попробовала переключиться между окнами, запоздало сообразив, что никогда не регистрировалась в сети под истинным именем.

*У меня есть уникальное предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться. Такое, какое бывает раз в жизни. Даже такой длинной, как твоя*

Буквы на экране появлялись одна за другой, но так быстро, словно у кого-то с той стороны было гораздо больше десяти пальцев. И текст был слишком странным и многозначительным для рекламного робота.

– Спасибо, я ничего не покупаю, – Сигюн зачем-то произнесла это вслух и снова попыталась переключиться, но на экране возникло чуть дрожащее, как будто снятое маленькой любительской камерой, лицо модельного вида блондинки с эффектным макияжем, бесконечно длинными ресницами и неестественно пухлыми губами:

– Я ничего не продаю. Точнее, продаю всё на свете, только не сейчас и не тебе.

Сигюн нажала на кнопку перезагрузки телефона и экран наконец-то погас. Она обернулась, разыскивая глазами официанта, но увидела только пухлую девушку-подростка в джинсах, прильнувшую спиной к стеклу витрины. Она сосредоточенно водила перед собой смартфоном, надетым на железную телескопическую палку, явно пытаясь поймать в кадр одновременно себя, оба уродливых пальто и вывеску «Луи Виттон». Такие приезжают в Лос-Анжелес тысячами. Кажется, у неё получилось, потому что она сложила свою палку и направилась прямиком к столику Сигюн, манерно виляя бёдрами, и уселась напротив.

– Ты меня выключила. Знаешь, это ужасно невежливо.

В реальности её лицо вовсе не походило на то, что только что появилось на экране: пухлые щёки вместо эффектных острых скул, густо замазанный прыщ на подбородке, но всё же это была она, без всякого сомнения.

– Извини, я подумала, что это спам.

– Нет. То есть спам, конечно, тоже я, но не именно сейчас.

– А сейчас ты кто? – спросила Сигюн с самой вежливой улыбкой, догадавшись, что перед ней кто-то из новых богов Интернета. Странно было рассчитывать, что в сети можно остаться незамеченной.

– Я Сеть. Коммуникация, социальные сети. Селфи, лайки и просмотры – это тоже я. Шок-контент. Это-видео-взорвёт-Интернет, – проговорила она нараспев и захихикала. – Всё это тоже я. Подписывайся на мой канал, короче, у меня есть много интересного.

– Ты из новых, – Сигюн кивнула головой.

– Из сверхновых, – поправила Сеть и надула пузырь розовой жвачки. – Некоторые даже считают, что я несовершеннолетняя, но это глупости. Я пересмотрела столько порно, сколько ты даже представить не можешь.

Сигюн согласно кивнула, хотя после месяца активной жизни в сети, кажется, могла.

– И чего ты хочешь? Мои сородичи вам не враги, если ты о том, что чуть было не случилось десять лет назад. У нас в Европе не принято решать проблемы таким образом.

– У вас в Европе такие же мудаки, как везде, – скривила недовольную рожицу Сеть. На вид ей было лет пятнадцать. – Только очень высокомерные. Какие из вас враги, вы устарели ещё до Иисуса.

– Да, а за вами будущее, вы перепрограммировали реальность, – машинально закончила Сигюн без всякого выражения в голосе.

– Вы просто выжившие из ума идиоты, потому что думаете, будто то, что происходит – только ваши проблемы.

– Что именно? – сохранять спокойствие давалось всё труднее.

– Не прикидывайся дурочкой. Я не хочу в один миг лишиться половины подписчиков, – Сеть закатила глаза так сильно, что это казалось невозможным. – Поэтому нам нужно работать вместе.

– Пожалуй, – неопределенно начала Сигюн. – Только в нашей команде не я принимаю такие решения. У меня есть муж и…

– Брось, я подпишу тебя на феминистические паблики, быстро прочистишь мозги от всей этой патриархальной чуши. Ваш главный сейчас шляется по Европе и уговаривает других старых развалин встать под его знамёна. В данный момент – в Афинах.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я знаю всё на свете, то есть в той его части, где есть Интернет, – сказала Сеть и ткнула Сигюн прямо в лицо своим смартфоном, по экрану которого медленно проплывала лента из бесчисленного множества фотографий и селфи самых разных людей, снятых сегодня у афинского Акрополя. На каждом из них в углу кадра маячила случайно попавшая туда очень высокая фигура бородатого старика, а рядом с ним – Локи, только не её Локи. Другого.

– Так вот, когда они закончат там, то приедут сюда и их нужно будет остановить, пока они не наделали глупостей в своём высокомерном пренебрежении цифровыми технологиями, – трещала Сеть, не замолкая ни на секунду. – Просто нелепо выяснять отношения прямо здесь, когда можно сделать это прямо там. Из-за вас может отключиться электричество, – заявила она таким тоном, словно ничего хуже и вообразить нельзя. – Ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?

– Что? – мысли Сигюн в этот момент были очень-очень далеко. Там, куда отправился её Локи.

– Я говорю, что вы зря хотите встретить их здесь, а не отправиться за экран сами, – повторила Сеть немного медленнее.

– Мы думали об этом, но мы там не выживем…

– Конечно, не выживете, если не оцифровать, я тут о чём битый час распинаюсь? Вас придумали в те времена, когда даже бумаги не было, только пересказы да воспоминания, так себе носители, – она поджала губы.

– А сама-то ты откуда? С той стороны или с этой?

– В том-то и дело, что с обеих сразу, и у меня от этого просто голова кругом. Я же говорю, я – блоги и социальные сети, и сейчас почти каждый носит в руках мой маленький алтарь, жертвует мне время и умоляет о любви и признании для своего электронного «я», – Сеть улыбнулась пустой улыбкой из рекламы зубной пасты. – Люди создают их из отфотошопленных фотографий и вычурных имён, меняют возраст и пол по настроению, выдумывают себе приключения, путешествия, любовные романы, чтобы казаться интереснее, – она снова захихикала. – А это значит, что вас тоже можно… оцифровать, и, собственно, это уже происходит. Понемногу, но можно ускорить, накрутить подписки и лайки…

– Подожди, но три портала, о которых мы знаем, оттуда ведут прямиком в реальность…

– Есть принципиально другие способы туда попасть. Вы их не видите, потому что предпочитаете собачьи упряжки реактивному самолёту, а письма до сих пор развозите в почтовых каретах. По-настоящему выдуманный и реальный мир сходятся в сети. Ты думаешь, эти фильмы, из-за которых у вас столько неприятностей, хоть кто-то стал бы смотреть без спецэффектов, созданных на компьютере? Глянь.

Сеть снова сунула смартфон прямо Сигюн под нос и показала фото человека, подвешенного на тросах на фоне зелёной стены.

– Я слышала об этом, но какое это всё имеет значение? Они уже ожили в умах и сердцах людей. У нас даже этого не было, и ничего, существуем столетиями.

– О нет, а мне казалось, что ты нормальная. Самая нормальная из всех ваших. Я тебя ещё в паблике вышивальщиц заметила. Вы все живёте в «умах и сердцах людей», только сейчас люди проводят в сети времени едва ли не больше, чем в реальности, и ведут там жизнь не менее насыщенную, а то и более. Я просто предлагаю вам… переехать со своей битвой на другую площадку. Ко мне.

– Но наши противники, напротив, рвутся оттуда сюда.

– Застаньте их врасплох, – пожала плечами Сеть и выжидательно уставилась на Сигюн. И та заметила, что глаза у девчонки совершенно пустые, и это не глаза даже, а невероятно яркие, синие линзы. Сверхновая реальность краденых лиц, имён и мыслей, затёртых многократным копированием. У юного божества, возможно, самого популярного на ближайшее десятилетие, не было никакой собственной истории, даже самой скучной, она питалась чужими. Сигюн немного помолчала, что-то для себя взвешивая, а потом кивнула.

– Хорошо. Нам пригодится любая помощь.

***

С предпремьерного показа, на который Стэн получил приглашение для себя и своей гостьи, они возвращались в молчании. Откинувшись на заднее сиденье лимузина, Сигюн наконец-то позволила себе беззвучно заплакать. По сети подробный пересказ сюжета разошёлся раньше, чем в зале включили свет, и, судя по тому, какую бурю эмоций и обсуждений он вызвал, всё могло произойти гораздо раньше, чем они рассчитывали. Сеть бурлила новостями и безумными теориями так сильно, что, кажется, жизни выдуманных героев занимали людей куда больше, чем их собственные. Далеко за полночь, измучившись от чтения всего этого, Сигюн вышла прогуляться по саду. На неё тотчас же налетел Мунин, больно вцепился когтями в плечо и хрипло прокаркал прямо в ухо, что завтра повелитель асов будет здесь и велит ей подготовиться к встрече с теми, кто согласился прибыть.

За завтраком Сигюн сказала Стэну:

– Я должна уехать, прямо сейчас, – увидев недоумевающий взгляд, она добавила извиняющимся тоном: – Сегодня прибудут наши. Те, кого Всеотцу удалось собрать. Это может быть опасно для вас.

– Прошу, останьтесь. Я просто мечтаю их всех увидеть, это же совершенно невероятно. В моём доме, – его глаза возбужденно засияли, он сжал руку Сигюн, как будто надеясь удержать. – Здесь тихо и спокойно, я отправлю всю прислугу на выходные ещё до обеда.

– Стэн, кое у кого из тех, кто соберётся здесь сегодня, очень скверный характер.

– Я знаю. А некоторые, как я слышал, предпочитают человеческие жертвы, но это не имеет никакого значения, – подхватил старый художник с абсолютно счастливым видом. – Потрясающе!

Сигюн совершенно не понимала, чему он так обрадовался.

– Вы, должно быть, думаете, что я спятил? Вовсе нет, просто мне девяносто пять лет. Знаю, для вас это не возраст. Я хотел сказать, мне осталось от силы лет пять, я стар и тяжело болен, поэтому если какой-нибудь бог захочет меня в жертву, я немного потеряю. Я не настолько боюсь смерти, чтобы отказаться от того, о чём любой художник и вообразить не смеет. Уверен, Локи не станет возражать. Мы же друзья. В некотором роде, – неуверенно закончил он.

– Не сомневайтесь, он вас очень ценит. Только, – голос Сигюн предательски дрогнул, а на глаза снова навернулись слёзы, – Локи не приедет.

– Что?

– Да, он ушёл. Туда, за экран, и я даже не знаю, зачем.

– Неужели их там теперь… Двое?!

– Нет, – покачала головой Сигюн, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос. – Они поменялись… ролями. Или местами. Я случайно узнала.

– Тогда тем более. Вы не можете мне запретить взглянуть хотя бы одним глазком на моё же творение. А он обязательно выкрутится, перестаньте плакать, сейчас я принесу вам успокоительное. И не забывайте, я могу быть вам полезен. Никто не знает о мире комиксов больше меня.

Сигюн сдалась.

– Конечно, – выдохнула она и громко всхлипнула. – Вы же его создатель.

Потом вытерла слёзы, выпила принесённое Стэном успокоительное и попыталась улыбнуться:

– Если хотите знать, многих старых богов можно задобрить угощением. Они сделались очень непритязательны.

– За этим дело не станет, – заверил её Стэн, кому-то позвонил и отдал все необходимые распоряжения.

Едва перевалило за полдень, приехал фургон с надписью «Ибис и Шакал. Салон ритуальных услуг». Первой на дорожку к дому спрыгнула шоколадного окраса кошка, а следом за ней – большой чёрный пёс. На месте водителя сидел мистер Ибис в человеческом обличье, а рядом с ним – существо с телом человека и головой неведомого зверя с изогнутой вниз мордой и длинными ушами. Когда Сет вышел из машины, оказалось, что сзади у него длинный, раздвоенный хвост.

– Гробовщики всегда приезжают на место событий первыми, – Ибис тонко улыбнулся и закрыл фургон. На плечо ему тут же спланировал сокол. – Здравствуй, Сигюн.

– Я рада видеть вас всех, – поздоровалась она в ответ.

– Ещё не всех. Я жду кое-кого ещё.

Выяснить, кого именно, Сигюн не успела, потому что за фургоном остановился чёрный «эскалейд» с царапиной на боку.

– Всеотец, – она склонила голову, стараясь не встретиться взглядом с его спутником, который сейчас выглядел абсолютно по-человечески, в рубашке поло и лёгких летних брюках.  
– Здравствуй, Сигюн. Рад видеть, друзья, – он поздоровался с египтянами и показал на Локи-из-за-экрана. – А это наш гость.

– Скорее заложник, – пожал плечами тот.

– Он оттуда, – продолжил Вотан, не обратив на эти слова никакого внимания. – Утверждает, что наш союзник.

Шакал подбежал ближе, бесцеремонно обнюхал Локи, а потом пролаял низким голосом:

– Такой же лживый и скользкий мерзавец.

– И я рад знакомству, – Локи присел на корточки и протянул руку. – Ты умеешь подавать лапу?

Не удостоив его ровно никакой реакцией, Анубис превратился в высокого темнокожего человека и обратился к Всеотцу:

– И ты ему веришь? Полагаешься на него?

– Ещё не решил. Он утверждает, что с нашей стороны за этим стоит Хель, и я не вижу её в Мидгарде, но это ровным счётом ничего не значит.

– Но это же правда, – вмешалась невесть откуда взявшаяся Сеть, которая сегодня была брюнеткой в зеркальных очках, с идеально ровной стрижкой каре и ярко-красными губами.

– В этот раз мы выступаем одним фронтом с новыми? – Ибис по-птичьи склонил голову набок и сдвинул очки вниз на переносицу.

– Да, это Сеть, богиня электронной коммуникации и повелительница социальных сетей. Из сверхновых, – представила её Сигюн. – Она знает почти всё на свете.

– Классно звучит, возьму себе в подпись, – та подняла большой палец вверх. – Так вот, смотрите, – она протиснулась между Ибисом и Шакалом, и в её руке появился белый планшет «Эппл». Экран ожил, и в полумраке появились два очень узнаваемых силуэта – исполинской по земным меркам женщины, которая, однако, рядом со своим спутником казалась хрупкой, и великана с фиолетовой кожей, растиражированного в эти дни на множестве постеров. Безумный титан смотрел на Хель с таким обожанием, как, наверно, никто и никогда с начала времён. Они о чём-то говорили, но слов было не разобрать, потом Хель вложила свою правую, живую руку в его громадную ладонь и он склонился для поцелуя. Зрелище было жуткое и несуразное одновременно.

– Суртур её раздери, вот сука, – выругался Всеотец.

– Жаль, звука нет. Это с камер видеонаблюдения на побережье, Код мне прислал. Это мой парень, он ужасно умный, но совсем неразговорчивый. Он…

– Получается, она приводила Таноса сюда, – проговорил Вотан и его голос звенел древней ледяной яростью. Сеть осеклась и проглотила последнюю фразу.

– Да. А потом они ушли вместе, – подтвердил Локи. – Именно об этом я всё время твержу, но кто я, собственно, такой, чтобы мне верить.

– Мать твою, Локи здесь, – Сеть аж взвизгнула от восторга. – Сейчас все делают ставки и спорят, умрёшь ты или нет. Большинство думает, что да. Извини. Столько теорий… Хочешь глянуть?

– Пожалуй, нет, – он поморщился и нервно провёл ладонью по шее, как будто хотел лишний раз убедиться, что она до сих пор не сломана.

– Ну как знаешь, я пришлю тебе ссылки, – она пожала плечами. – Так вот, у меня есть отличная идея.

– Только давайте сначала пройдём внутрь, – предложила Сигюн, и все последовали за ней – к накрытым столам на террасе и в саду.

Свой план Сеть рассказывала долго и путано, ежеминутно отвлекаясь на смартфон, и когда, наконец, закончила, ответом ей было недоверчивое и напряженное молчание.

– Мне кажется, что эта маленькая выскочка задумала нас сожрать, – низко пролаял Сет-разрушитель нечеловеческим голосом. Его раздвоенный хвост напряженно ходил из стороны в сторону.

– Чёрт, нет, клянусь всеми моими пользователями, а их миллиарды. Вы ничего не потеряете, если зарегистрируетесь, то есть… – она наморщила лоб, подбирая правильные слова.

– Леди предлагает вам цифровые воплощения. Я, например, примерно на треть или даже больше – компьютерная графика, и в этом нет ничего плохого, – лучезарно улыбнулся Локи, но, по всей видимости, никто, кроме него, так не думал.

– И ты хочешь принять участие в этой битве с нами, дитя? – спросил Вотан, снова не обратив на Локи внимания.

– Я? Конечно, нет, у меня никакого оружия, могу только спамом завалить, – фыркнула Сеть и пожала плечами. – Я предлагаю вам… Тактическое преимущество. С этой стороны вас не ждут. Совершенно новая технология обожествления.

– И для Мидгарда так будет безопаснее, – сказала Сигюн. – К тому же, его опыт, – она очень быстро скользнула взглядом по Локи, – показывает, что в таком воплощении можно не только уйти за экран, но и вернуться. А в наших, кажется, нет.

– Мне кажется, мисс Сеть права, – мягко начал молчавший до этого момента Стэн. Он сидел чуть поодаль в плетёном ротанговом кресле, с деревянным планшетом на коленях, и ни на секунду не прекращал делать наброски. – Жаль, что я сам не додумался до этого раньше. В сети есть абсолютно всё, и старым богам тоже найдётся место. Вы – квинэссенция, вы – архетипы, и будете существовать, пока живо человечество. Различия могут быть в незначительных деталях. Мои персонажи живут в сети давно, а умы и сердца людей обращены в Интернет порой не меньше, чем в реальность. Рискну сказать, что сеть сама стала реальностью.

В своей ежедневной борьбе за выживание в этом постоянно меняющемся, безбожном мире они не заметили, что парадигмы сместились. Старому мироустройству, миру бескрайних, осязаемых просторов, неисчерпаемых ресурсов, непостижимых разумом расстояний, непреодолимых языковых и культурных различий пришло на смену нечто иное – всепроникающая паутина мнений и противоречий, пространство без расстояний, в котором ежесекундно сходилось и перемешивалось несовместимое.

– И как ты собираешься это сделать? – спросил Ибис, обращаясь к Сети.

– Код. Это по его части, – она показала на темноволосого парнишку с длинной, спадающей на глаза чёлкой, на чьё присутствие раньше никто не обратил внимания. Код сидел, свесив ноги, на ограждении террасы. Кожа у него была светлая и бледная, а черты лица – азиатские, только изрядно размытые. На нём были наушники, соединённые с темными очками и микрофоном, а его пальцы как будто скользили по невидимой клавиатуре.

– Он – двоичный код. Программа, – объяснила Сеть. – Живёт здесь, неподалёку, в Силиконовой долине у него много храмов. Ему молятся разработчики, тестировщики, да и все пользователи, особенно если что-то не работает.

Код медленно кивнул, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Если приглядеться, вокруг него можно было заметить переплетающиеся петли полупрозрачных нолей и единиц.

Дом в Бел-Эйр медленно наполнялся гостями, и это было самое странное сборище на свете. Пришли старые боги: похожие на людей с кожей всех возможных оттенков, и на животных, существующих и выдуманных. Были и те, кто походил на людей и зверей одновременно, в самых причудливых сочетаниях. Одни были безумны, другие – в своём уме. Истощённые, одетые в лохмотья, и балансирующие на границе среднего класса, соли земли американского общества. Гости из Европы выглядели благополучнее своих американских воплощений, они держались немного особняком и делали вид, что плохо понимают по-английски. Американцы косились на них с интересом и плохо скрываемой завистью. Здесь были ифриты и эльфы, джинн, пара кобольдов, вендиго и гномы, а в бассейне плескались, выставив на бортик бокалы с мартини, четыре толстые русалки. На поле для гольфа прогуливались три кентавра, приехавшие вместе с греками. Вот за стол уселась женщина в очень тёмных очках, у которой вместо волос были зелёные змеи, и буквально набросилась на еду. Все собравшиеся выглядели так, словно знавали куда лучшие дни. Из общей массы выделялись только Сеть и Код – их фигуры в сгустившихся сумерках светились слабым голубым неоновым светом, на манер вывесок с Таймс-сквер. Они держались за руки, и между ними пролетали электрические разряды.

Старые боги долго спорили на разных языках, перебивая друг друга.

– Мне спокойнее, когда я стою на земле обеими ногами, – пророкотал бородатый гном, опираясь на свою кирку. Его голос звучал, как треск крошащихся камней.

– А создатели компьютерных игр вас обожают, – Сеть послала ему воздушный поцелуй, похожий на облачко света.

– Я думаю, что вреда от этого не будет, – громко сказала Мама Джи, которая до этого тихонько разговаривала со своим индийским воплощением и еще одним существом – с телом человека и головой слона. – Мы всегда придерживались идеи, что множество воплощений сильнее одного, и каждая из реинкарнаций преумножает могущество, – она облизнула ярко-красные губы и коснулась сморщенной ладонью ожерелья из черепов на шее. – Я согласна, девочка, пойти к тебе в царство электронов и цифр.

Человек с кожей цвета красного дерева, в цилиндре и с большой сигарой медленно кивнул головой.

– Они – не смерть, уж я-то смерть знаю, – произнёс барон Самди глубоким, замогильным голосом. – Меня не проведёшь.

– Но и не жизнь, – возразила Церера, тряхнув головой.

– Попробуй, – Сеть выпустила руку Кода и сложила большие и указательные пальцы сердечком. С её ладоней сорвалась и разлетелась целая стайка круглых, ярко-жёлтых рожиц. Они улыбались, подмигивали, хмурились, хохотали и показывали языки.

– Допустим, мы согласны, – наконец объявил Вотан, и все замолчали, обернувшись на него. В свете фонарей морщины, покрывшие его лицо густой сетью, казались особенно глубокими, а он сам – невероятно древним стариком. – Но что в таком случае произойдёт с порталами в реальность?

– Я не знаю, – растерялась Сеть. – Это ваши дела.

– Я думаю, есть кое-кто, кому можно доверить эту работу, – мистер Ибис развернулся. – Надеюсь, он всё-таки придёт. В магии он искуснее всех, не хочу никого обидеть, и дела у него по-прежнему идут неплохо. Оккультисты, эзотерики, алхимики…

– И прочие шарлатаны, – ввернул кто-то.

– Да, и они тоже, – подтвердил Ибис, – по-прежнему ему поклоняются.  
– Трисмегист? – догадался Вотан. – Локи говорил, что он почти спятил в своём затворничестве, а кроме того, высокомерен сверх всякой меры. Синкретические воплощения часто этим грешат.

– Найди того, о ком твой злоязыкий побратим сказал хотя бы одно доброе слово. Я давно здесь, – на пустом стуле рядом с Тотом материализовался очень смуглый мужчина в строгом классическом костюме, с тростью, которую оплетали две золотые змеи. Рукоять трости была выполнена в форме перекрещенных крыльев. – И я действительно готов за это взяться, работа не такая сложная, если правильно всё просчитать. – Его бесстрастное лицо казалось вырезанным из тёмного янтаря, двигались только губы.

– Я могу помочь с алгоритмом, – произнёс Код так, словно пользоваться речью было для него крайне необычно. – По количеству просмотров, комментариев, суммам кассовых сборов можно рассчитать момент, когда они станут опасны. Ещё стоит учесть продажи сувенирной продукции, творчество фанатов… Ничего сложного.

– У нас всё как на ладони, – проворковала Сеть, поглаживая его руку.

Сигюн тихо встала из-за стола, держа в руке бокал белого вина со льдом, и подошла к Стэну, остановившись у его кресла.

– А как вам кажется? Её можно считать другом? Зачем она это делает?

Стэн уже отложил свой планшет с набросками: вокруг стало слишком темно, чтобы продолжать рисовать.

– Потому что ей очень одиноко. Даже утратившие силу вы – легенда, яркие характеры, невероятные приключения, а она пока не может найти собственное лицо. Сейчас люди стремительно колонизируют Интернет, также, как когда-то Америку. В Сети больше от человека, чем от программы, а люди всё-таки не могут обойтись без своих богов. Ей и Коду нет и двадцати лет, но они уже знают – для того, чтобы оставаться на месте, нужно очень быстро бежать, в одном темпе с меняющейся реальностью, переписывать и перестраивать мир под себя, и если они промедлят, то в тот же миг устареют. Им нужны мудрые наставники. И кто с этим справится лучше старых богов? Они побаиваются вас, восхищаются вами, но в то же время хотят произвести впечатление.

Сигюн только молча кивнула и сделала глоток из бокала. Кажется, она начинала понимать, какими должны быть люди, способные выдумать богов.

Локи откровенно скучал. Старые боги поглядывали на него недоверчиво и свысока, а Сеть была слишком увлечена тем, чтобы уговорить всех последовать своему плану. В привычном ему мире переговоры и обсуждения никогда не затягивались так надолго. Боковым зрением он увидел, что Сигюн отошла к старику в кресле (ещё одному его создателю, надо же такому быть!) и последовал за ней, прячась в тени у них за спиной. Дождавшись, когда они закончили свой короткий разговор, и Сигюн сделала шаг назад, он схватил её за запястье и утянул за собой.

– Здравствуй. Ты упорно делаешь вид, что меня здесь нет, а я очень хочу сказать тебе пару слов.

– Так будет лучше для нас обоих, – прошептала она не слушающимся, ломким голосом, но руку не отдёрнула. – Сейчас не время.

– Другого не будет. Твой муж, конечно, заклинал меня не приближаться к тебе, а его… приятель, – он кивнул на Всеотца, который в этот самый момент что-то доказывал трём женщинам, вместе бывшим Морриган.

– Побратим, – поправила Сигюн.

– Не важно. Он обещал меня вздёрнуть, если я хотя бы посмотрю в твою сторону.

– Ты не послушался. Как предсказуемо, – её голос против воли прозвучал ласково.

– Конечно. Я подумал, тебе будет интересно узнать, выполнил ли я данное тебе обещание, – он загадочно улыбнулся и наклонился к ней так близко, что почти коснулся губами её щеки.

Сигюн чуть отстранилась, но ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть его глаза.

– Я знаю ответ. Ты сделал для него то, о чём я просила. Спасибо.

– Я сделал это не для него.

Сигюн не успела ответить, потому что Всеотец, положивший конец затянувшимся спорам, позвал Локи. Сигюн быстро высвободила руку и юркнула куда-то в темноту.

– Итак, мы все решили идти в твой мир за экраном, тем путём, который предлагают Сеть и Код.

– Я польщён. Должно быть, вам теперь нужен проводник. Я, конечно, буду счастлив вас возглавить, – объявил Локи, сияя самодовольной улыбкой, – но есть небольшие проблемы. Во-первых, все считают, что я умер. Во-вторых, когда я в прошлый раз привёл в Мидгард армию, это были инопланетные монстры-захватчики.

***

Вблизи Танос был похож не на титана, а на чьё-то идиотское представление о нём. Фиолетовая кожа, вертикальные складки на отвисшем подбородке, массивное гориллоподобное тело – зрелище скорее нелепое, чем зловещее. Асгардский звездолёт был полуразрушен, но почему-то не разгерметизирован, законы физики за экраном действовали, как им вздумается. То здесь, то там полыхали почерневшие обломки, отвратительно пахло горелым пластиком. Небо за иллюминаторами выглядело бесформенной бездной, и по ней были разбрызганы разноцветные вкрапления звёзд. Локи неспешно прокрался туда, где, по его представлениям, он оставался за кадром. Он на секунду задумался, что произойдёт с этим миром, если нарушить сценарий, но проверять не стал: и без того слишком многое висело на волоске. Удостоверившись, что всё внимание сосредоточено на здоровенном зеленом парне, похожем на тролля, Локи медленно вытянул из узкого кожаного рукава блестящий, как ювелирное украшение, Гунгнир. Кривя губы в довольной усмешке, он бросил копьё, неожиданное лёгкое для смертельного оружия, и проговорил вполголоса на полузабытом древнеисландском:

– Эту битву я посвящаю Одину.

И реальность-за-экраном его услышала и отозвалась: где-то повернулись незримые шестеренки её мироустройства. Возможно, дело было в том, что он тоже в некотором роде приходился этому миру творцом.

Свою роль Локи сыграл убедительно, только чуть подзабыл слова, и пришлось импровизировать. Монолог получился излишне вычурным, но ещё до того, как безумный титан мастерски, уж этого не отнять, свернул ему шею, проклятущая лепреконова монета уже лежала в руке Локи. Карманы злодея он обчистил легко: Танос был слишком поглощён собой, этим окаянным синим кристаллом и свитой уродцев, которых он именовал «детьми», хоть и не состоял с ними ни в каком родстве. На двойника титан был не на шутку сердит, это Локи оценил, когда тяжёлая, шершавая ладонь сомкнулась на его горле. Позвонки хрустнули, и его ослепило болью. Но, положа руку на сердце, это была вполне переносимая боль, далекая от предельной. Глаза закрылись, и он даже испытал облегчение, проваливаясь в глубокую, быстро закручивающуюся воронку.

На несколько коротких мгновений он как будто захлебнулся темнотой, а когда она развеялась, предстал прямо перед Хель. В этом мире она обустраивала своё новое жилище в чёрных, синих и красных тонах, таких радикальных, что от их сочетания глазам любого живого существа сделалось бы очень больно. По счастью, это место не было предназначено для живых. Локи и в лучшие времена не чувствовал холод, но, судя по покрытым инеем стенам и ледяной корке на полу, урочище Хель было проморожено насквозь.

– Ну, здравствуй, – его голос раздавался у дочери прямо в голове, минуя уши, потому что искорёженное тело ровным счётом никуда не годилось, а голосовые связки были порваны.  
– Здравствуй, отец, – прогремела она. – Не ожидала тебя увидеть.

– Как и я – тебя, – Локи попытался пожать плечами, но ничего не вышло, всё тело от одной лишь попытки пошевелиться скрутило болью. – Я думал, что мёртвые не испытывают ничего подобного, – удивился он.

– Ты и не мёртв, отец. Точнее, мёртв не окончательно, – сообщила Хель с подобием улыбки, больше похожим на косую трещину в камне, на живой половине лица. – Почему ты здесь?

– Я переживаю за тебя. Очень непочтительно было сбежать и даже не познакомить меня со своим избранником. Как же отцовское благословение? – В голосе звенела злая, холодная насмешка. – Ещё отвратительнее то, что он почти убил отца своей суженой.

– Он не знал, кто ты, – вступилась Хель. – К тому же мы с тобой никогда не ладили.

– Прости, нужно было уделять тебе больше времени. Сходить на семейную психотерапию. Вернёмся домой, когда всё это закончится, так и сделаем. Выскажешь все обиды разом.

– Я ни за что туда не вернусь.

– Вот как?

– Я прозябала, всеми позабытая, довольствуясь случайными жертвами.

– А в этом мире есть, где развернуться. На экране каждую минуту кто-нибудь умирает. Смерти на любой вкус, – продолжил за неё Локи.

– Да, а если объединить все киноистории в один мир – согласись, это блестящая идея, – Хель явно собой гордилась, – то моё могущество будет сравнимо с тем, что было в незапамятные времена, – торжественно провозгласила она. По стенам её обиталища заметались цветные тени.

– Ты не поверишь, но я тоже считаю, что здесь тебе будет лучше, – неожиданно согласился Локи. – И, будь моя воля, я позволил бы тебе остаться. Но когда Всеотец узнал о вашем милом маленьком заговоре, он велел мне вернуть тебя обратно. Для расправы, разумеется.

– У тебя ничего не выйдет. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, и я стану куда сильнее вас обоих вместе взятых. Вы не сможете это остановить.

– Думаешь, ты и твой фиолетовый голубок способны придумать план, который мне было бы не под силу испортить? Смотри, в этом мире Танос уже убил половину оставшихся асгардцев. Он делал это с твоим именем на устах, я знаю, сам видел. Но что-то я здесь никого не вижу. Тебя не смущает, что их до сих пор нет в Хельхейме?

– Здесь только ты, – проскрежетала она, потрясенная и разгневанная, живой глаз засветился красным пламенем. – Как это возможно?!

– Я бросил копьё. И посвятил эту битву Всеотцу. Есть вещи, над которыми у тебя нет власти.

– Ты не можешь со мной так поступить! – взревела Хель, и где-то вдалеке раздался грохот каменного обвала.

– А ты не можешь убить половину всего, что способно умереть. Это против всех правил. Не вздумай сломать мне шею ещё раз, – упредил Локи её движение. – Я отвратительный отец, но всё же намерен уберечь тебя от гнева повелителя асов.

– Ты забрал мои смерти и отдал их этому взбалмошному одноглазому старику, который всегда ценил тебя не выше грязи под ногами, только использовал! – Она подняла с земли тяжёлый валун и в ярости швырнула в стену. По полу прокатилась крупная дрожь.

– Что поделать, он мой побратим, и я обещал ему Дикую Охоту. Все эти славные воины пригодятся ему, чтобы закрыть порталы раньше, чем смерти выдуманного мира переплавятся в реальность в горниле человеческих эмоций. С ним будут другие старые боги, которым тоже не по нутру потерять весь мир разом из-за вашего безумия. А за то, что я сейчас с тобой откровенничаю, он может отменить старинный приказ никогда не рубить мою голову.

– Тогда что ты задумал для меня сделать?

– Оставить тебя в этом мире навсегда, как ты и хотела. После того, как порталы будут закрыты, никто, даже повелитель виселиц до тебя не доберётся. Хотя, если хочешь знать моё мнение, этот парень тебе не подходит.

– Я не хочу знать твоё мнение.

– Я не сомневался. Дочери никогда не слушают отцов в таких делах, – Локи попытался рассмеяться, и этот смех неожиданно отозвался в окоченевшем теле резкой, восхитительно реальной болью.

– Чего ты потребуешь взамен?

– Сущую безделицу, но давай начнём с целого тела, со сломанной шеей ужасно неудобно.

***

Того, что происходило сейчас в Бел-Эйр, на самом деле никогда не было и быть не могло.  
Короткой командой на языке чисел Код приказал блоку управления «умный дом» погасить все фонари в саду, а камерам наблюдения – собрать в своей памяти из случайного множества фрагментов старых записей совершенно обычную, ничем не примечательную ночь, которая завтра станет официальной версией произошедшего.

В синеве лунной ночи, мягкой, словно бархат, мерцая, зажглись вместо звёзд бесконечные последовательности двоичного кода, и в их медленно кружащемся вихре исчезли дом, терраса и гравийные дорожки. Забор сложился, как карточный домик, деревья, трава и цветы на клумбах съёжились и пропали в яркой решётке с разворачивающимися внутри слоями информационного поля. Иконки, перекрестье связей, искусственные реальности, в которых вместо гор и лесов высились геометрические фигуры массивов информации, а между ними вместо рек текли потоки данных. И в центре всего этого стояла женщина – точнее, множество светящихся линий сложенных в мультяшную женскую фигурку, которая одновременно была существом, похожим на многоголового солитера. Он извивался, как магнитная лента, сворачивался кольцами, отращивал новые головы, жадные, любопытные, непрерывно сосущие время и эмоции из своих бесчисленных пользователей.

– Добро пожаловать. Вам осталось только зарегистрироваться и войти, – произнесли синтезированным голосом автоответчика оба эти существа, которые вместе были Сетью.  
И они вошли, что бы это ни значило.

**VIII**

Старые боги неслись над равниной монохромного синего цвета, которая потом оказалась верхней гранью необычайно большого куба, в густом потоке данных, который проникал в самую их сущность, сливался с другими, застывал множеством разноцветных геометрических фигур. Скорость резко выросла, и вся архитектура цифрового пространства расплывалась перед глазами бесформенными яркими пятнами. Потом неожиданно дохнуло горячим ветром, пахнуло гарью, свежей кровью, и их затянуло внутрь стремительно расширяющегося чёрного круга, на изнанке которого оказалась вполне обычная чаша голубого неба в редких перьях облаков. Сухая красная земля, зубья цветных гор вдалеке – привычные восприятию формы, звуки и запахи.

Весь горизонт был исполосован столбами дыма. По заросшей жёсткой травой и немногочисленными разлапистыми деревьями равнине были в беспорядке разбросаны изувеченные тела, которые недавно были живыми людьми, и не только людьми. И, что казалось ещё более странным и зловещим – аккуратные, невысокие горки свежего пепла, которые уже начал разносить ветер. Среди них застыли в смятении уцелевшие защитники Ваканды.

Они явились не поздно и не рано, а в тот единственно возможный момент, когда будущее обоих миров ещё не было определено и предначертанный сценарий оборвался в самой напряженной точке. Вокруг что-то горело, и их охватило жаром ещё не остывшей битвы. Вонючий дым разъедал глаза.

…Тор поднял голову. Его перепачканное сажей и потом лицо казалось неподвижным, высеченным из камня.

– Отец? – проговорил он хрипло, без всякого выражения в голосе, как будто всё чувства уже были использованы без остатка. – Локи?

Переход изменил его названного брата, он снова был в асгардском одеянии.

– Говорили же тебе, что ему не быть богом. Это был не я, но суть схвачена верно, – Локи раскрыл объятия. – «Убью за брата». Я это запомню. И всем остальным советую, – поспешно добавил он, увидев, с каким непроницаемым, злым лицом приближается к нему светловолосая женщина в чёрном комбинезоне. Правда, он помнил её рыжей, а безупречного капитана, идущего следом – с круглым щитом и без бороды.

– Мы не враги, – провозгласил Один, поднимая Гунгнир. Изрезанное паутиной зазубрин жало древнего копья в этом слишком ярком мире казалось тусклым.

– А кто вы? – поинтересовался Роджерс как можно более дружелюбно. – В прошлый раз Локи привёл инопланетных чудищ, чтобы уничтожить Землю.

– Я за это уже отсидел, – огрызнулся Локи. – И, кажется, инопланетные захватчики уже здесь.

– Мы союзники, – мягко сказала Мама Джи. – Мы, как и вы, не хотим потерять весь мир.

Уцелевшие и те раненые, кто ещё мог идти, потянулись к ним, измождённые, перепачканные кровью и грязью. Защитники Ваканды шли с оружием наперевес, разглядывая прибывших с усталой подозрительностью. День сегодня был такой, что изумиться больше было уже невозможно.

– Ты же не думаешь, что на ясене выросло только девять миров, сын? – терпеливо начал Один, обращаясь лишь к Тору. – Есть небеса гораздо выше…

– Ты так будешь неделю разглагольствовать, Вотан, – непочтительно прервал его старик-негр в клетчатом костюме и лимонно-жёлтых перчатках. – А времени у нас чуть меньше, чем нисколько.

– Ананси, – склонив голову, почтительно проговорила темнокожая бритоголовая воительница в красном одеянии с золотыми наплечниками.

– Вот именно, женщина, – он задорно улыбнулся и приложил руку к голове, как будто приподнимая несуществующую шляпу. – Ваши старые боги, которых вы позабыли и выкинули на свалку, совсем как использованные гондоны. И хотя от вас не дождёшься даже корзины фруктов в день урожая, мы всё ещё оберегаем вас.

– И пришли на помощь, – закончил Гор-мститель, и голос из его соколиной головы звучал вполне по-человечески.

– Бог один, сэр, – спокойно возразил ему Стив Роджерс и стёр струйку крови в уголке рта. – И его помощь заключается в другом.

– Чушь, – возразило ему сразу несколько голосов.

– Полная, как луна, абсолютная и бессмысленная, – добродушно подтвердил Ананси, сияя невероятно белозубой улыбкой на тёмном, сморщенном лице. – Я буду рад как-нибудь поболтать с тобой, парень, я в этом мастак и тебе века не хватит меня переспорить, но не сегодня. Сегодня надо сделать так, чтобы этот треклятый мир не разбился, как перезрелый кокос, упавший с пальмы на камень.

– Вы опоздали, – с горечью проговорил Тор, сжимая своё орудие так, что немели пальцы. – Он уже ополовинил вселенную.

Подошедший к брату Локи пихнул его в бок и принялся что-то шептать на ухо, но тот только мотнул головой и отстранился. Весь его вид говорил, что ничего хорошего от внезапно воскресшего Локи он не ждёт.

– Не всю, потому что есть ещё один мир, о котором вам известно не больше, чем рыбам о звёздах, – снова вступил в разговор Один. – Изначальный, который важнее всех прочих, где люди выдумывают себе богов и героев, чтобы было не так скучно и страшно жить. В нём живут ваши создатели и ваши поклонники. Если их не станет, то вы все навечно останетесь запертыми в этом дне, потому что некому будет больше продолжить ваши истории, некому будет читать их и смотреть, некому будет любить вас.

– Поверь ему, Тор. Просто поверь, – тихо попросил Локи, сжимая запястье Тора, и добавил ещё тише. – Я там был.

– Когда?

– Когда упал с Биврёста. И ещё… пару раз.

– Он говорит правду, – подтвердил Один. – Взгляните наверх. Он показал на зыбко поблескивающие, неровные края портала.

– Это защитный купол, – сказала Окойе, – возможно, он повреждён.

– Нет. Это проход, связывающий Ваканду с тем местом на изначальной Земле, которое…

– Что-то вроде зеркального отражения – пожалуй, так. В мутном, старом, кривом зеркале, – подсказал Ананси. – И почти настал тот день, когда Танос и его безумие смогут проникнуть туда.

– Вроде схождения? Как тогда, с тёмными эльфами? – задумался Тор.

– Да, вот именно, мой мальчик, – кивнул головой Один. – В такой портал ты уже спускался. В Исландии, когда встретил меня.

– Я думал, это было в Норвегии.

– Не совсем, – подтвердил Локи. – Прости, я не рассказал тебе сразу, но ты пришёл бы в ярость, да и времени не было.

– Его нет и сейчас, простите, что прерываю вашу милую семейную идиллию, – снова встрял Ананси, – но сейчас ваш весёлый сторонник вселенского равновесия вернётся обратно вместе со всей своей армией, чтобы помешать нам закрыть эти крысиные ходы.

– Мне кажется, Тор почти убил Таноса, – с сомнением сказала Окойе.

– Вернётся. На его стороне сама смерть, – уверенно заявил Локи.

– И я по-прежнему вижу только защитный купол… – продолжила воительница, но замолчала, пропуская вперёд запыхавшуюся юную девушку с двумя похожими на рожки косичками, тонкую, как тростинка. Она держала в руках диск из вибраниума со светящейся синей сердцевиной. – Принцесса, какое счастье, что вы остались живы.

– Там какая-то неизвестная аномалия, – на щеках у Шури блестели дорожки слёз, которые она не успела выплакать. Она скользнула пальцем по поверхности диска, и из него выплеснулась трёхмерная проекция двух воронок, связанных узким каналом.

– Что происходит, Шури? – спросил Роджерс.

– Я не знаю, – неуверенно произнесла она. – Похоже на мост Эйнштейна-Розена. Провал гравитации, искривление пространства.

– Дай-ка взглянуть… – Брюс Беннер, выбравшийся из Халкбастера, подошёл ближе. Он заглянул ей через плечо, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что земля под ними содрогнулась, пошла крупными волнами, словно встряхнули огромную скатерть, вздыбилась, и из-под неё выкатились механизмы, похожие на огромные зубчатые колёса, а из них хлынули потоки тёмных, глянцевых, шестируких тел.

– Проклятие, – выругалась Окойе. – Мы долго не продержимся, потеряли почти всех.

– Посмотрим, – глухо возразил Тор и взметнул Гром-секиру.

– Вы не одни, – Гор-мститель, бог с головой сокола, взметнул вверх руки-крылья, обернувшись огненным диском, и волна живого света ударила в полчища аутрайдеров, переплетаясь с брошенной Гром-секирой сетью молний. Поднялся невообразимый вой, но они не отступали, ослеплённые яростью. Защитники Ваканды быстро сумели сомкнуть строй, выставив вперёд щиты из вибраниума, и кинулись на врагов разъяренными волками, протыкая копьями, рубя саблями, мечами и топорами. Воительница Морриган вела их с грозным боевым кличем, сжимая в каждой руке по копью.

Два кряжистых гнома рубили топорами направо и налево. Прижавшись спинами друг к другу, они медленно кружили по полю боя – как многорукий, слаженный смертельный механизм.

– Принцесса, скорее, – Окойе схватила Шури за руку, и, закрывая собой, потащила в сторону исследовательского центра, из ощерившихся разбитыми стёклами окон которого кое-где валили клубы густого дыма. – Доктор Беннер, давайте с нами.

Тот не спорил и устремился за ними: толку от него без Халкбастера было немного, а изрядно пострадавший костюм всё равно остался там, где уже кишели пришельцы.

– Эту воронку… портал… генерирует и поддерживает какой-то источник энергии, – Шури на бегу пыталась перекричать шум боя. – Если мы его найдём…

– Отлично, – выдохнул Беннер. – Сейчас попробуем.

Со всех сторон катились новые капсулы с аутрайдерами, они открывались, выпуская своё гнусное содержимое, и живая волна корчащихся тел, бегущих и падающих, не кончалась.

Вокруг стоял вой ветра: Сет-разрушитель призвал на врагов песчаную бурю, мелькали, как в калейдоскопе, фигурки, сверкали копья, неслись лязг и грохот, крики и вопли, звучали формулы древних заклятий. И старые боги, вмиг забыв все разногласия, бились бок о бок друг с другом и героями новейшей эры, и земля стонала и корчилась у них под ногами. И это было их общее крещение огнём и битвой, наполненное отвагой, яростью, сумасшествием.

Они сражались сосредоточенно и страшно, но численное преимущество было слишком велико, и армия Чёрного ордена ежеминутно пополнялась свежей кровью. Аутрайдеры уже заполонили собой всё, насколько хватало взгляда, и эта свирепая, кипящая ненавистью масса окружила их, загоняя прямо под окно портала. Они дрались отчаянной горсткой, кровоточащей и поредевшей, в плотном кольце напирающих врагов.

А дальше произошли одновременно две вещи: аутрайдеры прекратили наступление и почти затихли, крепко сомкнув строй, а по выжженной, изрытой равнине поползла исполинская чёрная тень.

Силуэт гигантского корабля, увенчанного драконьей головой, скользил по воздуху против ветра с ненормальной скоростью. На его палубе Танос стоял рука об руку с Хель, и эта огромная уродливая женщина с полумёртвой маской вместо лица была для него желаннее всего на свете.

– Остановитесь, я получил сегодня уже достаточно смертей. Просто не мешайте мне закончить начатое, и останетесь живы, – объявил он. – Мир, который вы так хотите спасти, жесток, несправедлив и безумен. Они водят нас как марионеток на нитках, заставляя умирать себе на потеху.

Вместо ответа Тор взмыл в воздух, глаза его полыхнули синевой, он вложил в удар Гром-секиры всю недавно обретённую мощь, но искристые языки молний погасли, когда Хель выпростала вперёд руку:

– Тебе со мной не совладать, мы уже проверяли. Мне жаль, друзья, что вы выбрали не ту сторону, – обратилась она к старым богам. – Но ещё не поздно передумать.

– Не все из нас питаются смертью, и уж тем более не все обезумели, – ответила ей Мама Джи, утирая пот со лба. – Тебе нужно остановиться, Хель. В пустынном мире нет ни жизни, ни веры.

– Что ж, мне сегодня уже поднесли дар, щедрее которого и вообразить нельзя. Значит, он станет ещё больше. Вы обречены, а каждая смерть только сделает нас сильнее.

Танос воздел вверх свою всесильную перчатку, немного искорёженную силой первого щелчка, но всё ещё могучую, готовясь дать своему воинству сигнал к новой атаке, но его голос поглотило очень громким, чудовищным звуком, от которого волосы на голове поневоле вставали дыбом.

По самой линии горизонта, не касаясь земли, неслась, сметая всё на своём пути, огромная стая призрачных гончих, глаза их сияли, с морд капала пена, они рычали и захлёбывались лаем, таким страшным, что кровь стыла в жилах. За ними лучший конь в девяти мирах, высекая копытами искры, нёс своего одноглазого всадника, и закатное солнце заливало его фигуру кровавыми отсветами. Гунгнир удобно лежал в сильной руке, и чёрный плащ бился, подобно крылу, за спиной повелителя асов. За ним текла длинная вереница призрачных всадников, и их поток становился всё гуще. Здесь были не только эйнхерии и павшие в бою асгардцы, но и люди, и порождения всех миров, осиротевших сегодня наполовину, и не было конца и края этой армии, пришедшей на зов отца битв. Все они были здесь, и было их столько, что в небе сделалось тесно. Дикая Охота, какой не видели ещё в девяти, или сколько их там на самом деле, мирах.

– А мне – совладать, – прокатился над равниной его голос, уверенный и всезнающий. Сила его заставляла воздух дрожать и потрескивать. – И тебе передумывать уже поздно, Хель, ты с лихвой заплатишь за своё предательство.

При виде наступающей подмоги, хоть она и выглядела зловеще, горстка защитников Ваканды радостно закричала. Разъяренные всадники, среди которых то здесь, то там мелькали знакомые лица, обрушились сверху на захватчиков, и были они несокрушимы, потому что мёртвых нельзя убить второй раз. Сбившись в кучу, обезумев от животного ужаса перед жутким воинством с неба, мешая друг другу, аутрайдеры откатывались назад, умирали под ударами мечей и копий.

В пустой лаборатории Шури и Беннер в две пары рук трудились над проекцией портала. Окойе с ледяным, обреченным спокойствием застыла у входа.

– Энергия портала генерируется камнем силы, но здесь поблизости есть что-то, что её аккумулирует и преобразует… – наконец сказала Шури.

– И не только здесь, – подхватил Брюс. Судя по расчётам, таких мест на Земле два, ещё одно в Норвегии, – он показал на мигающую красным точку на виртуальном глобусе.

– Да, и проход оттуда ведёт в Исландию изначального Мидгарда. Но есть третье, только на вашем глобусе его не видно. – Никто из них, даже Окойе, не заметил, как подкрался Локи. Воительница нацелила на него остриё копья, но он только улыбнулся и развёл руки в примирительном жесте. – Он в Свартальхейме, а в изначальном Мидгарде ведёт в Калифорнию. И чтобы закрыть их раз и навсегда, это нужно делать с обеих сторон одновременно.

– Откуда тебе всё это знать, Локи? – спросил Брюс, ни на секунду не прекращая своих расчётов.

– Мне приходилось бывать в разных местах, – уклончиво ответил тот.

– И ты ничего никому не сказал, даже Тору, – покачал головой Брюс. – Можно было предупредить.

– Кто бы в такое поверил? Вы и гласу богов не внемлете, даже когда те явились во плоти и кричат хором, – рассмеялся Локи.

– Я и сейчас тебе не верю.

– Как знаешь, – Локи пожал плечами и добавил, перед тем, как исчезнуть. – Найдите копьё Проксимы. Безумный титан обожает раздавать своим детям опасные игрушки с двойным дном.

Бой кипел вокруг, вся равнина насквозь пропиталась вонью пожарищ и запахом горелой плоти. Словно острия кинжалов, отряды призрачных всадников врезались в живое тело армии аутрайдеров, заставляли их отступить, гнали назад, глубоко увязая в густых, нескончаемых толпах врагов. Медленно, но их всё же теснили назад, к давно окрасившейся кровью реке.

– К порталу, – потребовала Хель. – Силу камней им не преодолеть, ты непобедим, пока носишь перчатку, и бессмертен, пока я рядом. Мы сможем выстоять сколь угодно долго, я умею ждать.

Она медленно развернула корабль, заставила его подняться чуть выше и замереть у границы портала.

Танос воздел руку с перчаткой вверх, сплавляя силу камней в новое заклинание, но не успел его произнести. Один оставил свою конницу, Слейпнир взметнулся вверх, толкаясь копытами в небо, и Гунгнир пронзил плечо безумного титана, оставив тёмную, зияющую рану. Танос не дрогнул, лишь проговорил:

– Храбрый старик, – и из перчатки вырвались смертоносные разноцветные лучи, но восьминогий Снейпнир не зря звался лучшим жеребцом в девяти мирах, он стремительно развернулся и вынес своего хозяина из-под удара, от которого на земле осталась глубокая чёрная воронка. Гунгнир снова вонзился в фиолетовую кожу, на сей раз куда-то под рёбра. Хрустнули кости. Из перчатки вырвался столп огня, но Слейпнир встал на дыбы, громко захрипел, шарахнулся в сторону и снова спас всадника. Третий удар, молниеносный и меткий, пронзил руку в перчатке насквозь, остриё вышло чуть выше локтя, но Танос создал что-то вроде силовой ловушки, и Один больше не мог пошевелить рукой, сжимающей Гунгнир. Слейпнир под ним вертелся и ржал, но не мог вырваться и унести седока, как ни старался. Они напряженно замерли друг против друга, на лбу Таноса вздулись вены. В глазах Хель зажглось багровое пламя, она извлекла из воздуха короткий меч, который, кажется, принадлежал раньше её экранному воплощению, и занесла его для удара.

– Неважное оружие, сестра, – Локи появился на корабле из ниоткуда и с тонкой улыбкой склонился в издевательском полупоклоне. – Клинок из тёмной материи, которым Малекит убил Всематерь Фригг.

– Локи, нет! – заорал Тор, подпрыгнул высоко вверх и запустил Гром-секиру в тот самый миг, когда рукоять кинжала Малекита легла в руку Хель. Локи едва успел отпрыгнуть, ветвистая молния ударила в палубу и корабль вздрогнул. Нанести следующий удар послушно вернувшимся в руку оружием Тор не успел, потому что застыл в изумлении, глядя, как личина Хель пошла трещинами, раскрошилась и осыпалась, а под ней оказалось бледное лицо с острой рыжей бородкой.

– Ты больше не бессмертный, я наврал, – тёмный клинок отсёк кисть руки в перчатке и силовая ловушка разрушилась. Следующий удар Гунгнира пришёлся Таносу прямо в горло, и из него хлынула кровь. Он остолбенел, но явно не от боли или страха, а от того, кого увидел на месте своей возлюбленной.

– А я никому не позволяю поднимать на него руку, – буднично сообщил Один, ничуть не удивившись появлению своего побратима. Титан растянул губы в мучительной усмешке, и его лицо сделалось похоже на маску безумца. Возможно, он хотел бы что-то ответить, но из разрезанного горла вырвалось только хриплое бульканье, а потом, вопреки всем законам обоих миров, он исчез.

– Поверить не могу, что ты снова на это попался, – Локи спрыгнул вниз и пихнул Тора в бок. Периферийным зрением он увидел, как к ним приближается Брюс, и в руках у него почерневшее от копоти копьё. – Лучше направь свою ярость вот на это, – посоветовал он с улыбкой, но, наткнувшись на свирепый взгляд Тора, которому было явно не до смеха, быстро добавил. – Ладно, признаю, это была не самая удачная шутка.

– Тор, здесь в рукояти что-то вроде ключа, который аккумулирует и поддерживает энергию портала, – быстро сказал Беннер. – Лучше уничтожить это немедленно.

Тор от души врезал по копью секирой и оно с сухим треском рассыпалось на куски. Из-под треснувшего древка вырвался сгусток фиолетового пламени и взорвался. Края портала задрожали и пошли рябью. На накренившемся и обожжённом корабле старые боги творили свою магию, сшивали края прорехи в ткани реальности. С другой стороны, на берегу озера Виктория, в подступившей к самой воде многоликой, неблагополучной и невзрачной Кампале, накладывал свою печать на прохудившиеся небеса Гермес Трисмегист, покровитель философов, оккультистов и шарлатанов.

Ананси, прищурившись, смотрел, как Мама Джи, многорукая Кали, в своём дивном танце плетёт волшебство, в котором сливаются и разрушение, и созидание, как что-то пишет и правит в своих свитках ибисоголовый Тот, и его письмена, стоит лишь последнему знаку встать на место, становятся истиной.

– Вам, должно быть, смерть как любопытно, что же это такое происходит и что теперь будет? – начал Ананси голосом стендап-комика, обращаясь к защитникам Ваканды. – Так вот, ровным счётом ничего такого. Всеотец сейчас раздуется от гордости… что же поделать, он сегодня в этом шоу – главная звезда. Но, если хотите знать, без своего ассистента он и вполовину не так хорош. Он быстро раздаст приказы, кому и как заткнуть две оставшиеся дырки, и мой вам совет, не нужно спорить со взбалмошным стариком, сегодня его день. Вы останетесь при своих, и ваша история покатится дальше, своего врага вы встретите снова и будете с ним биться ещё раз, но уже без нас. Люди будут смеяться и плакать над вашей судьбой, оживят вас в своих головах, переплетут сюжетные линии по-новому, и вы действительно будете жить и умирать им на потеху, как и любой из нас.

– Это невозможно, – сказал кто-то из толпы. – Мы сами решаем, как нам поступать.

– Не намного больше, чем щепка, попавшая в водоворот, – рассмеялся Ананси. – Но это касается не только вас. Порою судьба тянет неотвратимо и властно, как кукловод куклу, а порою – забывает напрочь, словно тебя вовсе нет. Там, где предопределенность заканчивается, начинается свобода воли, и сегодня – один из таких дней. Вы можете пить, скорбеть и веселиться, щупать девок, или не девок, кому как нравится, искать приключений на свои задницы… Поверьте, нет такой истории, которую про вас не придумают с той стороны. Ваши жизни повторятся в бесконечном множестве вариаций – правда, некоторые придутся вам совсем не по вкусу. Главное, чтобы вас не забывали, потому что истинная смерть – в забвении. И в этом смысле вам повезло больше, чем всамделишно смертным людям.

– А ещё лучше забудьте все, что вам наплёл этот сумасшедший старик, и живите, как вздумается, – Один на Слейпнире спустился вниз и спешился. – Работа ещё не закончена. Мы отправимся в Норвегию и дождёмся, пока Трисмегист доберётся до Исландии, к другой стороне воронки. – Ты, сын, пойдёшь в Свартальхейм вместе с этим, – он кивнул на Локи. – Из Исландии Трисмегист отправится в Калифорнию, и вы все вместе завершите начатое.

Тор подошёл к Одину ближе, вглядываясь в чужое и в то же время смутно знакомое лицо.

– Это и в самом деле ты?

Один положил руку на его плечо и притиснул Тора к себе ближе:

– Он был мной. Но я – не он. Кстати, – он внимательно вгляделся в лицо Тора. – Не будешь ли ты так любезен отдать мне мой залог?

– Что? – нахмурился Тор.

– Я про твой искусственный глаз. Долго рассказывать, но ему не место в этом мире, его у меня украл один прохвост и потерял здесь. Когда-то он принадлежал ещё одному моему воплощению, но рассказывать об этом ещё дольше.

– А он… – Тор кивнул в сторону рыжего, скрывавшегося в облике Хель, – действительно Локи? Совсем не похож.

– Самый что ни на есть настоящий, клейма ставить негде, – добродушно улыбнулся Всеотец. – Только он не твой Локи, и скоро уйдёт своей дорогой, как и я скоро встречу того, кого тысячу лет зову сыном. У него два глаза, молот Мьёлльнир, и он стережёт портал в Исландии по моему приказу. Но ты – это он. В некотором смысле.

Один протянул руку, и в ладонь ему опустился круглый стеклянный глаз.

Оба Локи стояли друг против друга. И хоть они вовсе не были похожи, было очевидно, что это одно и то же создание, только настолько противоречивое, что разные его ипостаси никак не могли прийти ни к какому согласию.

– После всего, что я для тебя сделал, мне кажется, я заслуживаю участи получше, чем сломанная шея.

– Именно после того, что ты сделал, я придумал бы казнь поизощрённее, чем сломанная шея, но рейтинг не позволяет.

– Брось, это будет весело. Может быть, приквел, сиквел или как там это ещё называется?

– Нет.

– Телесериал?

– Отстань.

Этот спор мог продолжаться вечно, но одного из них подозвал Один, другого – Тор, и каждый отправился своим путём. И у каждого было много такого, что нужно было немедленно сказать своему спутнику.

***

Стэн очнулся в палате реанимации медицинского центра Седарс-Синай. Из правой руки торчала трубка капельницы, он весь был облеплен паутиной датчиков, а в темноте слабо мерцал электрокардиограф, отсчитывая сокращения изрядно уставшего за девяносто пять лет сердца. Пальцы не слушались совсем, и это страшило старого художника куда сильнее смерти. Невероятным усилием он смог дотянуться до кнопки вызова медсестры. Но когда темнокожая девушка с выбившимися из-под шапочки непослушными кудрями, запыхавшись, вбежала в палату, из его горла вырвался только маловразумительный хрип.

– Не пытайтесь говорить, – начала она. – Вы пережили остановку сердца. Просто моргните, если видите меня и слышите. – Она положила руку на его лоб, потом взяла шприц и ловким движением сломала головку ампулы.

– Мне… – задыхаясь, проговорил Стэн, даже не подумав послушаться, – домой. Срочно. На студию.

– Не волнуйтесь, у вас дома всё в порядке. И на студии тоже. А вам просто необходимо пока побыть здесь. Остановка сердца в вашем возрасте – это не шутки, мистер Кирби, и ничего не случится, если вы немного отдохнёте. Кстати, ужасно безответственно для человека с хронической сердечной недостаточностью оставаться дома совсем одному. Чудо, что кто-то вызвал «скорую помощь», – медсестра говорила быстро и уверенно, и задор в её голосе был настоящим, от лёгкого нрава, а не от профессиональной обязанности подбадривать смертельно больного.

– Конец света, – хрипло выдохнул Стэн. – Случится.

– Перестаньте, иначе мне придётся дать вам ещё и успокоительного. Знаете, в моменты остановки сердца бывают очень странные и реалистичные видения. Один мотоциклист, ему еле собрали череп из осколков, потом рассказывал, как предстал перед святым Петром, а тот дал ему пинка под зад и отправил обратно, – тараторила она, и Стэн наконец-то смог разглядеть бейдж у неё на груди. Карен. – Могу вам точно сказать, что в Калифорнии стоит отличная погода, а мировая война пока не началась. Президент Соединённых Штатов в добром здравии, уж не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Словом, ничто не предвещает конца света. А новая картина вашей студии побила все рекорды кассовых сборов в первый же уик-энд.

Стэн откинулся назад на подушки и глухо, страдальчески застонал.

– Что такое? Где болит? – встревожилась Карен. Когда он не ответил, она нажала кнопку вызова реанимационной бригады, а увидев на электрокардиографе ровную линию, приступила к непрямому массажу сердца.

– Идите, Карен, мы справимся сами, – голос прозвучал как будто издалека, еле слышный сквозь шум в ушах. В палате стало светло, и это мягкое серебристое свечение исходило отовсюду и ниоткуда конкретно.

– Я уже умер? – говорить неожиданно стало легко.

– Нет. Время ещё не пришло, – ответила невероятно красивая женщина с очень сложной, старомодной причёской. Она протягивала на тонкой ладони полупрозрачный, золотистый, мерцающий, как фонарик с ёлочной гирлянды, ломтик яблока. – Съешьте это.

И Стэну показалось, что он в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее. С соком яблока тело налилось силой, разум прояснился, руки и ноги снова стали послушны. Он отлепил от груди датчики и сел на кровати.

– Вы…

– Фригг, – представилась женщина. – Меня послал мой муж, а его упросил Локи.

– Он здесь? Вернулся?

– Конечно. Он всегда возвращается.

В подтверждение её слов дверь открылась, в палату сначала въехала каталка, на которой лежал кто-то накрытый простынёй, а за ней вошли двое мужчин в медицинских халатах. Одного из них он знал давно и хорошо, а второго, высокого и темнокожего – один раз видел в своём доме. Мистер Шакал.

– Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Стэн, – деловито начал Локи. – Будь добр, вставай, а потом ложись сюда.

– Что это?

– Труп, который я для тебя украл, – буднично объяснил Локи. – Знаешь, я давно так не возился со смертными. Всего один-единственный раз возился, если быть точным.

– Его похоронят вместо вас, – кивнул головой мистер Шакал. Едва Стэн поднялся, он легко перекинул мертвое тело на койку.

– Но как? Разве нас можно перепутать?

– После того, как он поработал с покойником – родная мама не отличит, – заверил Локи. – Взгляни сам.

Стэн послушался и тут же поспешно отвернулся – смотреть на такое было выше его сил.

Из больницы они выбрались через чёрный ход, где уже ждала Сигюн в чёрном «эскалейде» с царапиной на боку.

– Добрый вечер, Стэн, я так за вас испугалась, – она улыбнулась ясно и светло, а потом включила зажигание. Машина тронулась.

– Но если меня… Поверить не могу, на днях похоронят, то что я теперь буду делать?

– Жаль, что не обсудили этого раньше, мне и в голову не пришло, что ты и в самом деле собрался помереть, – пожал плечами Локи. – Я бы подсказал тебе, как написать завещание самому себе, как замести следы и начать жизнь с чистого листа. Но, думаю, ты и сам справишься. С твоими-то талантами. Документы достать легко, а остальное – дело наживное.

– Если вы не возражаете, Стэн, – мягко начал мистер Шакал, – я бы пригласил вас погостить у нас немного. У моего компаньона набралось множество чудесных историй, и, может быть, они вдохновят вас.

– Почту за честь. Жаль, что все мои наброски с той ночи остались дома.

– Я захватила их с собой. И кое-какие вещи, – сказала Сигюн. – Всё в багажнике.

– Это вы вызвали «скорую помощь»?

– Да.

– То есть вы остались со мной? Не пошли со всеми?

– Я не могла поступить иначе. Мне показалось, вы умираете.

– Собственно, так оно и было, – подтвердил Стэн, глядя на себя в зеркало заднего вида. На него смотрело его и в то же время не его лицо, помолодевшее на пятьдесят лет, а в голове бурлило столько новых идей и сюжетов, что хватить должно было очень надолго. А потом он непременно придумает что-нибудь ещё.

Машина остановилась у въезда в аэропорт Лос-Анжелеса, и Сигюн уступила Стэну место водителя.

– Пришло время прощаться, – немного грустно сказала она.

– А чем займётесь вы?

– Вернёмся в Осло, – ответил за жену Локи. – Боюсь, что пока я отсутствовал, моё издательство разорилось.

– Но мы ведь ещё увидимся? – с надеждой спросил Стэн.

– Обязательно, – пообещал Локи, но никто не поручился бы за то, что он сдержит слово.

Они остались вдвоём. Сигюн взяла мужа за руку. Локи мягко сжал её ладонь в своей, и в этом жесте было очень много нежности, которую он никогда не мог высказать словами.

– Знаешь, – начала она. – Вернуться сейчас в Осло – не самая лучшая идея.

– Почему?

– Нас очень скоро начнёт разыскивать Интерпол, – тихо рассмеялась Сигюн. – Лундквист догадался, что мы совсем не те, за кого себя выдаём. Он хороший сыщик, и теперь не сойдёт со следа.

– Будет преследовать нас, как адская гончая. Не надо было тебе с ним любезничать столько лет.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем я с ним любезничала. Если бы не твоя милая привычка тащить всё блестящее, в жизни бы не стала, – она зарылась пальцами в рыжие волосы.

– Это не привычка, это болезнь. Называется клептомания, – возразил Локи, хотя в голосе жены не было ни малейшего осуждения. – Если хочешь, я его убью.

– Не вздумай. Он честный малый, с принципами. Просто давай… Попробуем что-нибудь другое.

– Переедем в Голливуд? У меня там теперь неплохие связи.

– Нет, я ещё долго не смогу ходить в кино, – она поёжилась. – Может, в Исландию?

– Мы с Вотаном не уживёмся под одной крышей. А когда он поймёт, что я не убил Хель, а оставил там, он меня покалечит каким-нибудь новым способом, – в свою очередь отказался Локи. – Не то, чтобы я его до смерти боялся, но пусть пройдёт хотя бы лет десять. Знаешь, есть у меня одна идея… – начал он и замолчал, напряжённо наморщив лоб. Зелёные глаза блестели очень знакомым, нехорошим блеском. Он кривил губы, словно спорил о чём-то сам с собой, и Сигюн прекрасно знала, что это значит. Раньше она думала, что безрассудство и неуёмный нрав Локи можно будет со временем укротить. Что, если любить его достаточно долго и крепко, он когда-нибудь перестанет злословить, красть, шляться по чужим постелям и ссориться со всем светом разом… да хотя бы исчезать без предупреждения на добрый десяток лет. Прошли века, она поняла, что ошиблась, но от этого почему-то полюбила мужа ещё больше, а вместе с ним и все его проделки. Даже недобрые и опасные. Ведь с ним никогда не было скучно.


End file.
